A Fresh Start
by insanekittie19
Summary: It's been 10 years since Jack and Riddick left T2. What's life like now for them? Riddick/Jack pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Sandra (Blissdementia on VX; Insanekittie19 on FF)**  
**Title: A Fresh Start**  
**Rating: MA Eventually some sexual encounters, a few swear words here and there and possibly a murder!**  
**Fandom: Riddick**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie…sadly! I don't make any money from using them. But any other characters you do not recognize, I own!**  
**Summary: It's been 10 years since Jack and Riddick left T2. What's life like now for them?**  
**Archive: Only on VX and FF**  
**Pairing: Riddick/Jack…Eventual**  
**Feedback: Yes please! I understand how the characters are in the movies and that my characters are different from that, but face it this is my story! So please no negative feedback about my characters being different from the movie! Thank you!**

**Author's Note: In my world, this is after Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick never happened.**

**Chapter 1**

Ten years ago Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murderer, died on a God forsaken monster filled planet. After a year mercs gave up looking for Riddick's body, which meant the bounty on his head lapsed.

Riddick wiped the sweat that formed on his hot forehead as he remembered the headlines from some of the papers.

"_Famous murderer's life taken by hammerhead monsters." "Deadly criminal, Richard B. Riddick, stopped at last!"_

He heard that parties were thrown in his honor, too bad they were thrown because they thought he was dead.

Riddick couldn't stop his mind as it replayed the day that everyone thought he died. For some, ten years was a very long time, to him it seemed like yesterday.

_Jack plopped down in the co-pilot's seat, before she buckled herself in. She looked through the big front window, thought about her words and turned her head toward Riddick. She spoke quietly, "Lotta questions, whoever we run into. Could even be a merc ship. So what the hell do we tell them about you?"_

_Without even a small hesitation, Riddick answered, "Tell them Riddick's dead." A moment passed as he glanced over toward the young girl. "He died somewhere back on that planet," he finished in a voice that Jack almost strained to hear._

He could remember how she looked as she thought about his answer, while she leaned her head back onto the seat. He had watched her for a brief second more before placing his head in the same position.

It made him chuckle at times, as he knew that everyone thought he was dead. Here he was ten years older, healthy and happy growing food for those very people who wrote in the papers.

Riddick sighed as he walked his beautiful tan Clydesdale horses into their stalls to rest for the night. Without even thinking he handed each horse a carrot, his silent daily thanks for their dedicated hard work on the farm.

Leaving the large grey barn, Riddick walked the fifty or so feet up the dirt path to the farm house he purchased some five years before. During that time he had tried to find a place that was secluded, yet with people, Riddick came across Urizane. Urizane was a small farming planet with lots of farmers who exported their crops to other planets for money.

As he walked the path he was surrounded by a small wooded area. Small specks of sunlight danced on the ground, only to disappear as the leaves swayed in the breeze.

The path he was on led him directly to the side of the house. Upon getting there he had a choice as to what steps to take up onto the porch. The five steps on this side were there for a third entry to the wrap around porch. If he climbed these steps he would have to either follow the porch to the back of the house or around front to gain access into his home. Looking up above the side steps was a walk out deck that could be reached only from his second floor bedroom.

As he looked to the right there was a second path that led to the very front of the house. That path would lead him to the main set of steps. These steps took him straight to the front screen door. Quickly he turned down that path.

As he walked he looked up at the two story house. It was grey in color with a black tar roof. There was one window on the second level in the front. This window was open, which allowed the warm afternoon breeze to gain access to Jack's room. On the main floor the two large windows on either side of the door let the breeze swim through the entire house. Under each of these windows was a brown wooden bench that he and Jack had made together, not long after buying the place.

Looking at the porch itself it reminded him of an earth game he had once seen. Chess, or so he thought it was called. The entire outside of the porch had a decorative railing with wood cut outs that looked to be the queen chess piece. These were supposed to stop you from falling over the edge and onto the ground below. But if you were thrown hard enough, they wouldn't stop even the queen.

His eyes roamed to the hanging baskets that Jack had put up. Brightly colored blue and white vinca flowers seemed to dangle from the rafters in hopes to liven up the place; or at least that's the reason Jack gave him when he asked why she insisted on putting flowers everywhere.

Riddick smirked as he looked down to the ground now. Jack practically begged him to let her put in flower beds. He could see how excited she had been when he agreed to it. More brightly colored flowers with names like moon flower, zulu prince daisy, cornflower, evening primrose, phlox and day lily lined the perimeter of their house, along with small ground solar lights, which had also been Jack's idea.

He eyed the moist black dirt under the flowers and it made him frown. "I thought I told her I would help carry the heavy buckets of water from the well." It was more of a statement to himself than a question.

"Jack!" He called out as he bounded up the steps two at a time, "Didn't I tell you that I would help with the watering when I got back tonight?" Riddick questioned as he entered the small living room. He heard no response so he headed into the kitchen.

When she wasn't inside like she normally was when he got home, he frowned again. Listening as carefully as he could, he heard distant humming coming from the back yard. Making his steps into long strides he went out the back door. There he could see her in her canvas pants and baggy pull over shirt as she sat in the shade of a tree snipping the ends off of their fresh garden beans.

"I'm home," he said with a warm tone.

Jack looked up from her bowl and knife. "Hi, I didn't even hear you come in!" She put her knife into the bowl, stood up, walked towards the house and gave him a small smile. "I lost track of time, so dinner isn't ready yet. I thought maybe you could shower as I finish it."

Riddick nodded and just looked at her as he noticed the way her smile seemed forced.

Jack gently touched her hair, "What? Do I have another bug in my hair today?"

He shook his head, "Didn't I tell you that I would help you carry the heavy water buckets from the well so that you could water the flowers?"

She licked her lips and then shook her head as he had done just moments before, "I don't remember hearing anything like that." She quickly turned and headed inside to start dinner.

A chuckle could be heard from the back porch before Riddick entered and smiled at her. "Those are fifty pound buckets Jack; I just don't want you pulling a muscle or something. I need you to help me load the truck tomorrow, we can't afford you hurting yourself the day before our trip to town. That fruit isn't going to load and export itself to Planet Orenda, you know."

A sigh escaped Jack's lips, her back still turned to Riddick as she spoke. "I know and that's why I made about six trips, because I only loaded the buckets half full each time."

Riddick heard the sadness in her voice. He took a step towards her, "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack leaned with her hands on the counter, "I've just had a bad day is all. Nothing major."

It had taken Riddick a long time to face the fact that Jack was his friend. Scratch that, his only friend. And to top it off he knew damn well that this now twenty three year old woman was his best friend. The only person, other then himself, that he could trust and right now he trusted his gut when it told him she was lying.

Closing the small gap between them Riddick put his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a small reassuring squeeze to let her know he was there for her. After all, he still wasn't good with words.

Jack felt this and turned around to him, wrapping her arms around his body she hugged him.

His arms tightened around her as well, "Did you have a nightmare last night, Jack?" he asked, even though he knew she had.

Riddick had been awakened by the sound of her pacing in her bedroom. The smell of fear and sweat was strong enough to make a weak stomach roll. The eight years since he had gotten Jack back, she had nightmares twice a year; one the night before the anniversary of the Hunter-Gratzner's crash and one the night of. Normally she crawled into bed with him and cried until she fell back to sleep, but last night was different. He knew she wanted to come to him. He could hear her as she reached for the door knob of her own room and then she walked away from it. Why hadn't she come to him? It was a question that he didn't want to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Two years ago, about a month after leaving T2, Riddick dropped Jack and Imam off on New Mecca. Jack had thrown a huge fit and told Riddick that if he left her there she never wanted to see him again. _

__

With the memory of Jack crying and screaming at him, combined with this new information, Riddick brought his fist down, almost slamming it into the console of his ship.

"Fuck!" he growled as he looked at the screen that held Imam's face.

"Say again, Mr. Riddick." Imam said not quite hearing what the other man had said.

He shook his head, "Forget it. Have you talked to a doctor? Isn't there anything that can be done?"

The Holy Man looked away from his screen for a few moments as a sigh passed his lips. "We have consulted many doctors here in New Mecca and on near by planets. I'm afraid they have done all they can."

"How long?" Riddick asked as he leaned back into the pilot's chair.

Imam turned his face back to the screen, "How long until what, Mr. Riddick?"

Riddick sat straight in the chair again, "How much longer they say you got before you finally meet your God, Imam?"

"There is a possibility that I won't last past one month, Mr. Riddick." Riddick's name came out louder than the rest as a deep wet cough shook Imam's body.

He watched the sick man and shook his head, "With everything that these doctors are capable of, you're telling me they can't help you?"

Imam tried to give his long time acquaintance a convincing smile. "I am at peace with the decisions I have made, Mr. Riddick. I am ready to meet the God that I have spent many years praying to. The final thing I need to do is make sure Miss Jack has someone to look after her."

Riddick sat there in silence. Imam had already asked him to take Jack. For some unknown reason he felt like he owed it to the holy man to take the kid. "I can be there in a week at the earliest."

A genuine smile graced Imam's lips, "Thank you, Mr. Riddick."

With that the call ended. Riddick sat there and stared out at the star filled sky as he had done many sleepless nights. "What the fuck am I going to do with a fifteen year old girl?" he asked into an empty ship.

For two years, he had respected her wishes after leaving her on New mecca. He hoped now that she wouldn't fight him when he returned.

* * *

Jack stood in front of Riddick; softly she repeated his name. "Riddick. Are you even breathing?" she asked and gently poked his rib.

Riddick's eyes adjusted back and he looked at her, "Hey, don't do that," he mumbled. "So, you're okay?" he questioned as though he had been in the present the whole time.

She smiled at Riddick as she nodded. "I thank you for that hug; it made me feel better."

"I still don't believe you, Jack, but I'm not going to push you to talk about it." He turned to get a glass of lemonade as he said it.

She stood there, watching him move over to their fridge, "I'll be over it by tomorrow. You know I will be." Her own thoughts flashed back to the dream last night, but quickly she pushed it aside. Instead she turned to concentrate on preparing dinner.

Riddick gulped down a full glass of the chilled liquid before he placed the glass in the sink. "And you know where I'll be if you want to talk about it. Day or night, Jack." He reached in front of her and stole a raw green bean, popped it into his mouth with a smile before he retreated to his room for a shower.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later when Riddick stepped into the upstairs hallway. The smell of a home cooked meal surrounded him. He inhaled a deep breath and followed the scent downstairs.

Riddick entered the kitchen and stopped. Quietly, he stood and watched as Jack started her yearly ritual of lighting candles in memory of those who died on T2. Each candle was about three inches high, three inches wide and white in color. The candles sat in individual glass containers with the flame barely peeking out the top as they sat in the middle of the table. The first year he had Jack with him, she said that white was supposed to help with healing. She later explained that Imam taught her the healing was for the living, not the dead.

He observed as Jack lit each candle and whispered the name of one person who had lost their life to the monsters before they could leave. A chill crept over him as he heard who the last candle was for. Big Evil.

Riddick's eyes followed Jack's hand up close to her mouth as she blew out the candle, "What about Johns?"

Jack sighed as she sat down and motioned for him to join her, "You ask me that every year, Riddick. My answer is still the same."

"Tell me again, Jack," Riddick said as he leaned his elbows on the table and watched her.

Jack looked up at him, "I can't light one for Johns, because he was willing to kill me just to try and save his own ass. Whereas Carolyn, Paris, Shazza, Zeke, Ali, Hassan, Suleiman, and Big Evil all tried in some way to help us off that planet."

"Why Big Evil?" Riddick asked; he already knew the answer, but still liked to hear it.

She looked at him again, "Without Big Evil, I would have been one of the candles that Imam lit that first year." She took a moment to look at him before she turned her attention to the meal in front of her. It wasn't long before her eyes met Riddick's silver ones again, "I'm just glad that Big Evil was able to find his internal moral code and that it didn't die with him." A smile appeared on her face while she watched his face for a reaction.

Riddick's deep laugh filled the kitchen as he nodded his head, "Me too." His smile never disappeared as they both seemed to stare at each other. "That's a newer answer than what you've given me before."

"It's weird, because I've seen it in you, but lately...Lately there seems to be more of it showing," Jack said, trying not to sound stupid.

He knew what Jack meant when she referred to Big Evil's internal moral code. Riddick knew that people didn't see him as a person that cared about others, or someone who had morals. But deep down, he knew he always had them, it just took someone like Carolyn and Jack to bring them out. Oh hell, even Johns helped him see that when he wanted to let the hammerheads eat Jack. Riddick would be the first to admit that he hadn't thought much about going back to get Jack and Imam from that small cave. But when he did, he got a glimpse of the humanity Jack saw in him, and throughout these last few years he tried hard to keep that humanity growing.

There seemed to be a comfortable moment of silence between them before Jack spoke.

"I hope you like the pork roast," Jack said, as she tried to change the subject. "I used some of the herbs we planted in the spring."

He had already taken a bite of the meat, "Mmmm!" Riddick half moaned, "It's really good. I think it's amazing how great you can make things taste."

Jack's eyes met his for a second before a slight blush crept over her cheeks. She looked back down, poked a piece of baked potato onto her fork and replied with a simple, "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

_**MA for adult content. If you are not over 18 or you don't care for sexual encounters, please come back for chapter 4!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 - **

That night Jack lay in bed as she stared up at the ceiling. Her head was filled with the images from the nightmare she had recently. She should have known that such an awesome dream would turn into a horrible illusion.

She looked to her left, "Stupid asses anyway," she said as she thought about the hammerheads. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. "I will go to sleep and I will not have any bad dreams," Jack's voice quivered as she tried to sound confident.

It took her over an hour, but slowly she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Jack leaned back onto her elbows as she waited for Riddick to bring their iced tea outside. Watching the meteor showers that happened once a year was something they had started the first year they moved to Urizane. Jack smiled as she looked up into the sky and knew it would be starting soon.

"Hurry up, Riddick!" she called out, not sure why she was in a hurry since she had the feeling that tonight wasn't going to be different.

Riddick stepped out onto the back porch. "Stop rushing me, we still have like 10 minutes before it starts." He chuckled and walked through the back yard to the small clearing.

Jack sat up on the blanket and smiled. "I know, but I was getting lonely out here by myself!"

"Oh you were, huh?" he said as he smirked and sat down. He took a sip of his tea right before he leaned over to Jack and kissed her lips. "They say there will be thousands of meteors streaking through the sky tonight."

She watched his lips move as she licked her own, "Yeah, thousands," she mumbled in response, amazed that he kissed her like it was something that happened every day.

Riddick set his drink down on the edge of the blanket, laid back and cocked his head at Jack's expression. "Why do you always look at me like that after I kiss you?"

"Look at you like what?" she asked as she laid down, using his chest as her pillow.

"Like you're in shock," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and used his free hand to slip his goggles from his face.

Jack didn't say anything as she listened to Riddick's heart. To her it sounded like large Indian drums were pounded on as dancers danced around a fire. "I guess it's because every time you kiss me it feels like the very first time all over again," she half whispered, not wanting to loose the sound of his heart.

Riddick smiled, turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. Jack's head now rested on the ground as he looked down at her. "Do you love me, Jack?"

Her mouth fell open to speak, but nothing came out. They hadn't discussed this before, what if she said yes and he got scared? He could easily just pick up and leave her again. "I, um…"

Before she could complete her thought Riddick's lips lowered and kissed her. The passion that was in the kiss made sparks fly throughout Jack's body. Her left hand moved to the back of his neck, praying he wouldn't pull away.

Riddick leaned some of his weight onto her, enough for her to feel his hardening length in his cargo pants. Quickly his lips were removed from hers and placed on her neck. A soft moan escaped Jack's lips as she felt his teeth nip the spot he had just kissed.

"Let's go inside," she whispered, wanting to get him inside before it was too late.

"It's okay, Jack. It's just us here," he smiled down at her as he sat up a little. He quickly removed his shirt, throwing it by their feet.

She wanted to believe him, wanted this night to be different than before. Jack let her eyes roam down to his chest and then to his strong stomach. "I do love you, Riddick."

A grin appeared onto his face. "I know," his lips found hers before he could speak any more.

Jack moaned again when his hand worked up under her shirt. An electric shock jolted through her when his hand kneaded her bra covered breast.

Her heart pounded, not because of what they were doing, but because she knew what would soon happen.

"Trust me, baby," he said, sensing her reluctance to fully relax.

She lifted her hips up which allowed his hands to slip her pants down. "You're so beautiful, Jack," were his words before he leaned down and laid a kiss just above her panties.

The dull light that had been left in the sky minutes ago was now gone. Meteors flew above them as if to escape from what was to come.

A noise far away caught Jack's attention as it seemed to get closer; she wanted to scream at Riddick to get inside. To go before it was too late, but only a loud moan came out as Riddick moved her panties to the side and covered her clit with his mouth.

Jack's eyes closed and her back arched. "Oh, wow," she gasped, feeling him slip a finger inside of her.

"You're so tight, Jackie, gotta get you ready for me." His voice was filled with something she had never heard from him before.

Jack lost herself in the sensations that Riddick caused her body to feel. Now two fingers filled her tight, hot cave as he pumped them in and out of her. His lips and tongue making her sensitive bud become stiff like her nipples.

"Oh God, Riddick! I'm gonna cum," she panted out and almost whined when Riddick removed his fingers and mouth from her wet folds.

She watched as his fingers slipped into his mouth, tasting her juices. "Mmm. Not without me, baby," he smiled down at her as his hands ripped her cotton panties.

The sound was louder now, closer even. Her mind was pulled in two different directions; the feeling of Riddick as he positioned himself at her entrance and the fear that was building up inside of her.

Jack screamed when the large hammerheads came into view. "Run, Riddick," she screamed even louder as she tried to get up and to the safety of their home.

Another scream left her mouth as one of the creatures swooped down and snatched Riddick from her grasp. "No! Not Riddick, don't take him!" Her voice cracked as her sobs began.

* * *

Riddick had heard Jack's screams, the panic in her voice as she screamed for him to run. His shivs were out and ready to kill as he kicked Jack's bedroom door in.

"No, take me instead!" Jack yelled out as she sobbed, tossing and turning on her bed.

He scanned the room and finding no one he rushed to Jack's bed. "It's okay! I'm right here!" he said while his hands touched her, trying to get her to wake up.

Jack screamed Riddick's name one more time before sitting straight up.

Riddick gently placed his hand on her cheek. "It's okay, Jack. It's just us here."

It took a moment for her to focus on him, when she did her tears started again. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Riddick." She buried her face into his chest as he pulled her in and held her.

"You're safe now. They can't get you here," he whispered out, kissed her hair and just held her as she cried. He knew her well; she would tell him what this dream was about when the tears and shaking stopped. Or at least he hoped she would.

* * *

**Thank you all who took the time to leave me feedback, I think that I replied to each of you personally. But thank you again; the comments are what keep me writing. And thank you all who have added this story to their favorites list. Words can't describe how happy that makes me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

The night had been a long one; it had taken a couple of hours to get Jack back to sleep. Riddick laid on his side, Jack's back to his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. At first her sobs were accompanied with her entire body shaking. Riddick whispered things to her as he gently stroked her hair; he did his best to reassure her that she was safe. Soon, Jack relaxed and the sobs and shaking subsided. She told Riddick she didn't need him to stay with her, but him being hard headed meant he wouldn't budge from her bed. He promised to stay only until she went to sleep, but instead stayed until the first light of morning.

Breakfast had been a quiet one. The normal morning smiles and chatter didn't fill the kitchen as Riddick had hoped. Yes, the mornings he had to leave were sometimes quiet, but not as deafening as the silence was today. He figured the dream was worse then he thought.

An hour after breakfast they were busy loading bags and boxes of fruit into their large hauling truck. As usual, Jack filled the boxes and bags, while Riddick weighed each one. They had order forms with the amounts that each person they sold to wanted. This week Riddick was shipping about 150 orders, which meant he would be bringing back well over five hundred thousand creds.

Riddick sighed, tired of the silence between them, he finally spoke. "You wanna talk about your dream?" Riddick asked as he stood by the back of the truck and watched her. _Last chance before I leave you for a week, Jack. _He thought to himself.

Jack shook her head, "No," she stated, never making eye contact with him as she looked over the slips for the orders.

Riddick tilted his head to the side, "Why not?" He could tell that she mentally fought with herself.

"Because there's nothing to talk about." She stepped up into the truck and started to double check things. Her eyes scanned over the ten pound mesh bags of oranges, just doing it to seem earnestly busy.

He smirked, "If there is nothing to talk about then how come you refuse to look me in the eyes?"

With a sigh Jack stopped what she was doing, dropped her arms by her sides and looked at him."It was just a really bad dream and you helped bring me out of it." She made a point not to break their eye contact, even though she couldn't see his eyes behind his goggles. "Happy?" she asked and knew he was searching for something she didn't feel comfortable sharing with him.

"Not really," he picked up his water bottle and drank the cool, clear liquid.

Jack watched him bring the bottle to his lips and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Why can't you just leave it at the fact that it was a bad dream, Riddick?" She turned her back to him and checked off the last bags before practically throwing the clipboard at him.

He took the paperwork and looked it over. Casually he answered, "Because if it was just a nightmare there wouldn't have been another scent mixed in with your fear."

Shaking her head she hopped out of the truck and closed it up, "I didn't smell anything."

"I'm sure you didn't," Riddick said, knowing she couldn't smell things like he could. He figured he shouldn't push it anymore, even though he knew the scent all too well. Arousal. Something he hadn't smelled on her before.

* * *

Within two hours they were in town, unloading the truck onto Riddick's cargo ship.

"I'll be gone for a week," he said to her while his eyes scanned over the other people in the ship yard.

Jack nodded; she hated when he had to leave, especially when he would be gone this long. Deep down she kicked herself for acting so distant with him today.

"Okay," said as she looked down at her feet for a moment. "You still want me to start drawing up the plans for how we will plant the fall crops?" she asked.

One reason they fell in love with this planet was because all year round you were able to grow crops. No worrying about winter snow and cold.

"Yeah, we will have to start planting when I get back." He put the last bag of oranges into the ship before he walked back down the ramp to her.

Jack didn't say anything in response, only nodded her head again. After a brief silence she asked her next question. Her eyes still focused on her feet and not Riddick. "You going to call when you get there?"

Riddick turned his attention to Jack, "Only if you want me to." He smirked just a little when he seen her look up at him.

She smiled back, "Of course I do." She knew she should apologize for the way she acted today, after all he had no clue what her dream entailed. "Riddick, I'm…"

He shook his head, "Don't bother. I know what it's like to have bad dreams."

He looked around again and spotted some of the women walking their men to their ships. Riddick had spent a lot of time observing the people throughout the years while Jack would shop for things they needed. It seemed that whenever the women came into town, even if they were helping to load their husband's ships, they wore dresses. The dresses were something you might see in old Earth Western movies. The dress itself came down to the ankle or lower, the sleeves came half way between the shoulder and elbow and the neck line left everything to the imagination. The top portion of the dress was tight, which made the breasts of the women stand out, and at the hips the dress puffed out. He wasn't sure why they wore what looked like removable long white aprons to town, but most of them did.

Jack followed Riddick's line of vision to a couple of women who stood by another ship. Hair neatly combed and off from their necks and dresses that showed off their curves. Jack looked down at her baggy cargo pants and shirt that could fit Riddick.

She shook her head at her own appearance and quickly looked at her watch. "You better get going, before the rush of ships start."

"Yeah," it was then that without any hesitation he pulled her into one of their goodbye hugs. "And I changed my mind; I might even call you while I'm still on my way to Orenda!"

"I'm sure you will," she quietly laughed and loved the fact that even if something was embarrassing they couldn't stay upset with each other for long.

When the time came Jack stepped over to the side and watched Riddick start his cargo ship. A sigh escaped her as she pouted a little, always hating when he had to leave.

The first time Riddick left for a delivery he was gone only three days, but that time alone was enough to drive Jack nuts. At almost twenty four years old, she still dreaded being alone. Always afraid that one day someone would figure out that Riddick was alive and the bounty would be reopened for him. Her pout became a frown as she thought about how Riddick would be on the run again; no way would he take her with him. After all, that was the reason she was left with Imam ten years ago.

With a small wave and silent prayers for a safe trip, Jack watched as the ship took off with her only friend inside.

Jack watched as Riddick's ship became a tiny glimmer in the sun as it disappeared into the distance. For over two months she had noticed that he seemed to be mesmerized more and more by the women that were in town. Women in their dresses, something Jack didn't own.

_Kind of stupid to think that the first part of my dream could ever come true. No way could I look that pretty in one of those things. _She thought to herself as she decided to take a little walk through town.

She turned the corner from the side street onto the main street. She did her best not to seem obvious as she looked towards a group of women who chatted and giggled as they walked along the sidewalk.

_I never would have guessed that they would be Riddick's type. But I guess after not getting laid in such a long time, someone will go after anything they can get their hands on. _A shiver ran through her as she thought about Riddick bringing home some woman and introducing that woman as his future wife.

Jack glanced up to see that she was in front of Anna's Tailor and Sewing Shop. A smile came onto Jack's face as a light bulb went off in her head.

* * *

**I think I was able to send each of my wonderful reviewers a personal thank you. But thank you all again, without the great feedback, I wouldn't keep writing stories. Thank you all who added this story as their favorite, makes me feel extra special! lol I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4. More will be updated soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Jack opened the door to the store. It was large compared to some of the other stores in town. Her eyes lit up as she scanned the room. Large and small bundles of fabric lay on shelves. Every color of the spectrum was represented throughout the whole store.

Slowly, she walked farther in and smiled; just wanting to touch every textured pattern to see what it felt like. Jack looked to the right and saw manikins that wore dresses and shirts, just waiting for the seamstress to tailor them.

"How will I ever choose?" she spoke out loud.

Anna, the store owner, walked out from behind a large rack of discounted fabrics which stood in the middle of the room. "I hear so many young ladies ask that very question." A warm smile was on her older, wrinkled face.

Jack looked over to her and smiled back. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know I had said that out loud," she laughed quietly.

With a nod, Anna walked over to one of the shelves in front of Jack. "It's okay. When I was younger and first started this business, I had ten bundles of fabric. Each one the same pattern, just different colors. Little did I know that it would turn into this!" Another smile came to Anna's face as she gestured around the store.

"I think it's really magnificent. I haven't seen anyplace like it before. I'm kind of ashamed to say that this is my first time in here." Jack reached out gently and touched a bundle that had white furry fabric on it, as if it would jump off the shelf and bite her.

It was the seamstress' turn to laugh, "I'm sure I will be seeing you back! Is there a certain type of fabric you are looking for, my dear?" she asked.

She sighed and shrugged a little, "I'm not really sure. I saw your shop and an idea popped into my head, but I'm not sure how to make that idea into something real."

Anna had noticed how Jack's clothing was too large for her, definitely not something a young lady should be wearing. But Anna knew better then to judge someone. "Well, tell me your great idea and maybe I can help you make it happen!"

Jack could hear the excitement in the woman's voice and she smiled at it. "I was thinking about getting a dress made," she bit her lip and looked down at the clothes she had on. "I've kind of always been a tom boy, so I'm not sure how a dress will look on me."

"Nonsense, I know you will look lovely in a dress." Anna smiled, "And I'm not just saying that for your business either."

Jack laughed, "Well, how do I start the whole process?" She just hoped that by getting a dress made, she would be able to accomplish what she wanted to.

The two women set out through the store searching for the perfect pattern for Jack. Jack found a pattern that reminded her of static on a television. Instead of black and white the colors were something prettier. Dark blue, purple and dark pink splattered on the fabric as if they fought to win the most space.

"I'm not one for pink, but I think I like it!" A grin came to Jack's face as Anna moved her over to a large mirror.

She draped some of the fabric over Jack's shoulders and down in front of her, "I think it makes your pretty green eyes stand out."

Jack looked at herself in the mirror, "It does! I would like it if you could please make me a dress out of this."

Anna smiled in delight, "It would be my pleasure, dear."

About an hour after she walked into the store, Jack walked out with a big smile on her face. Anna had measured her and told her to come back on Monday to pick up the dress. Jack was thrilled and knew Monday couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

The next morning Jack sat in the living room stitching up a small hole in Riddick's shirt before she was to wash it. It had only been a little over twenty four hours since Riddick left, but she already missed him. As she stood to go do her next load of wash, the video com went off.

Jack smiled as she moved across the room, sat in the chair next to the com and pressed it on. "Hello?" Another smile graced her face when she saw Riddick's smirk on the other end.

"Good morning, Jack!" His deep voice made it sound like he was right next to her.

"Good morning, Riddick! How are things going so far?" she asked, knowing he still had at least two days before he got to Orenda.

Riddick leaned back in his seat, "Things are going smoothly on my end. What about you? Everything alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, things are good. I was just about to go wash your clothes, but I had to sew the one shirt up." Jack held it up to show him that the hole was gone.

"Probably should have washed it before you sewed it, your hands probably smell like me now." He chuckled, knowing that his work shirts smelled of dirt and sweat.

Jack laughed and shook her head, "It's okay. I kind of liked the scent that was filling the room."

He smirked, "Now I know you must not have gotten a lot of sleep the last few nights. You are talking crazy." Riddick winked at her.

She watched as he leaned out of the view of the com and she knew he was pushing buttons on the control panel by the clicks she heard. "So I had an idea and I wanted your thoughts on it." She was going to tell him about the dress and see what his reaction was.

When Riddick leaned back into his seat, he lifted his arms and took his shirt off. Jack got a good look at his muscular chest and stomach.

"What was your idea?" he asked with a smile, always interested in the things she came up with.

Jack swallowed the lump that had now formed in her throat. "I, um," her brain suddenly went back to the first part of her dream. The part that was oh so good, "I," she couldn't tell him about the dress. Seeing him like that made her afraid that she would look awful in the dress once she had it on and she didn't want him to even know about it if she did look horrible.

He was a little confused as to why she seemed to stutter, "Jack? You okay?" He watched her face, now pale regardless of the tan she had.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that maybe I should get my hair cut." Her eyes glanced at his chest again before she took a deep breath in and exhaled.

A small frown was on Riddick's face, "Awe, but I like your hair long like that. Much better then the short hair you had when I first met you!"

She nodded and thought about it, she really didn't want to get her hair cut. She had grown to like the long hair, but it was the first thing that came to mind when he asked about her idea.

"But, if you want to get it cut, I'm sure I'll survive!" He laughed and grinned at her.

Jack licked her lips and smiled back, "I'm sure you will survive, you always do."

After a little more conversation, Riddick signed off to catch a couple more hours of sleep. Jack reminded him to call her again once he landed, so she would know he got there alright.

* * *

It was the morning of the day that Riddick was to come home. Jack stood in the bathroom across the hall from her room, since her bedroom didn't have its own bathroom.

She sighed as she looked into the mirror. Her hair was up in a pony tail, but that was how she always wore it. After she removed it from the pony tail, she brushed her hair once more as she thought. She reached over for some of her silver barrettes that Riddick had gotten her a couple of years ago for her birthday and slipped the barrettes high into her hair, drawing it back away from her face. She frowned as she turned her head slightly in both directions as she looked at her hair in the mirror. With an aggravated sigh she took the barrettes out again, it made her look like a young girl.

She sat down on the edge of the tub as she once again tried to think of a way to make herself look her age. She thought back to the women Riddick had looked at in town. With a smile she put her hair back into a pony tail, instead of leaving the hair like that she wrapped the long hair around the elastic hair tie. Once she had it wrapped how she thought it looked nice, she added another elastic tie around to keep it in place.

Jack looked sideways into the mirror to see how it looked. "A little messy, but better then just a plain pony tail." She grabbed the hair spray and sprayed it all over her hair, coughing as she did so. "Man, that stuff stinks something fierce." She made a gagging motion with her mouth, laughed and then proceeded to walk across the hall in only her bra and underwear.

Once in her room, she smiled at the dress that lay across her bed waiting for her. She carefully placed the dress over her head, not wanting to mess up her hair. When it was on, she buttoned the three buttons on the breast area and looked in the mirror.

"Still not sure where I'm supposed to keep the truck keys since I now have no pockets." She shrugged, turned sideways and looked at her figure in the mirror. "Wow. Never in a million years did I think I would ever wear a dress." She giggled and left her room to go wait for Riddick in town.

Jack looked at her older black watch on her wrist, it didn't go with the dress, but she was lost without it. "Where are you, Riddick?" she mumbled and looked around.

It was almost an hour past the time he was to be back and her mind started to think of the reasons why he could be late.

_Maybe this is the time that mercs spotted him, figured out who he is, _she thought to herself and shook her head. _No, he would have called if that was the case. Would have warned me about what was happening._

She opened the pick up truck's door and stepped out. She shut it as she walked away, heading over to a bench in the shade of a building.

More thoughts ran through her head as she thought back to the day he picked her up from New Mecca.

_Jack had known for sometime that Imam was getting very ill and she felt as if her world was over when her only father figure told her that he wasn't going to get better. _

_Tears streamed down the fifteen year olds' face, "No, that can't be, Imam. You have to get better, you just have to."_

_Imam's arms felt like a security blanket around her as he hugged her and let her cry. "I know it's hard to understand now, my child, but there is a reason for everything that happens."_

_She shook her head and leaned up to look at him, "The only reason I can see is to leave me alone again. What am I supposed to do, Imam? I have no one else but you. You are all I have." She used the handkerchief that Imam offered to her and wiped her red eyes._

"_We will figure things out, Miss Jack. I don't want you to worry about this; I promise you I won't leave you until I know you will be well cared for." He did his best to smile as he hugged her again._

_A few days later Jack walked into the house just in time to hear Imam's video conversation with Riddick. "You can't be serious, right?" Her tone was defiant as soon as Imam broke the connection. _

"_He's the only other person I see fit to take care of you, Miss Jack. He will protect you like I have done," he stood up and went over to her._

_Jack shook her head, not believing what she heard. "He left me here to protect me, now you are throwing me back with him?"_

_An aggravated sigh came out as she stomped up the stairs to her room. Once there she slammed the door, forcing pictures on the wall to tilt on their nails._

_While locked in her room, Jack decided a couple of things. First, she was going to spend all the time she could with Imam, regardless that he chose to send her to live with Riddick, on whatever hell hole he lived on. Next, once Riddick was there to get her, she would leave peacefully with him, but as soon as they got to where ever they were going, she was on her own._

_Although Jack had prayed that time would come to a halt, it didn't happen. Almost two weeks later, Jack awoke to voices downstairs. She threw her clothes on, brushed her hair and headed downstairs to see who was there to pray for Imam that day._

_At the foot of the stairs she stopped, her heart seemed to drop into her empty stomach at the voice she heard. She did her best to keep her composure as she walked into the kitchen where Imam was talking with Riddick. _

"_Ah, Miss Jack, I'm so glad you could join us this morning," Imam said since Jack had slept in a little longer then usual._

"_Yup, here I am," Jack said as she was already getting a glass for juice. Her plan was not even to acknowledge Riddick, maybe that way he would disappear and she would have more time with Imam._

_Riddick turned in his chair and almost froze. The bald headed, short kid he was picturing wasn't there. Instead his eyes fell upon a tall young woman who had shoulder length brown hair with natural curls and big green eyes that were like green emeralds. Definitely not the same Jack he left behind two years ago._

_When Jack sat down at the table with her glass of juice Imam spoke to her again, "Are you going to greet Mr. Riddick, Miss Jack?"_

_Jack wanted to shake her head no and tell Riddick to buzz off, but she knew she couldn't do that. Her eyes glanced briefly to Riddick's large hands on the table, "Good morning," she mumbled, not meaning for her voice to sound so angry._

"_Same to you, Jack," Riddick responded in his deep gravely voice._

_Those two words that Jack spoke to Riddick were the only words she said to him until they boarded his ship two days later._

_Riddick helped her pack what she wanted to bring with her. He promised that anything they couldn't fit into his ship now, they would come back for later. Jack just shrugged at that, knowing that when he dropped her off somewhere she would be coming right back to Imam's house soon after._

_They sat buckled in, in front of the control panel of his ship. Jack pictured the last time they were like this getting ready to leave a planet. She shivered a little and finally broke down and talked to Riddick._

"_So where are you dropping me off at?" she asked, wanting to try and figure out how much time she had to waste with him._

_Riddick started the ship, "Didn't know I was dropping you off," He said in an even tone._

_Jack looked at him, "What do you mean? You have to drop me off someplace in order to get rid of me again."_

_Without giving her time to even look back out at the view of the other ships, Riddick answered her,"I know you're still pissed about me leaving you with Imam, but face it, Jack, you're stuck with me this time."_

_Jack watched him for a moment, not sure what to say. For the first time in the days he'd been with her, a small smile appeared on her face. "Promise?"_

_Riddick wasn't good at making promises, he was never able to keep them. But for Jack, he knew it would to be different this time. "Promise."_

_It had taken Jack over a year to fully trust him, and even then there was the thirteen year old Jack, that reminded her he could leave at any time._

With her mind back to what was happening now, she stood and walked over to the truck to get a bottle of water. As she reached into the bed of the truck a loud voice startled her.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?"

* * *

_**Thank you all again for the great feedback. I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I'll post more soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Riddick stepped off the ship, punched in the security code and picked up his bags that he had brought with him. For a moment he looked around and wondered if Jack had gone back to the house since he was so late.

He walked around the ship and started to head towards the main gate area of the ship yard. As he passed more ships he could see the front of his truck sitting and waiting for him. He smirked; he would have to treat Jack to some ice cream since she waited for so long.

His smirk faded into a serious look as he eyed a tall woman whose brunette hair was up in a bun searching through the back of his truck. He watched her for a moment; her dress rose up in the back, exposing her white legs as she reached over the latched tailgate.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" he asked in a stern but calm voice. He wanted to know what the hell this woman was doing and where Jack was at before he did anything harmful.

Jack jumped at hearing Riddick's voice. She grabbed the water she had been desperately trying to reach and turned around. Her face lit up when she saw him standing there. "About time you got here!"

Riddick froze in his spot, almost dropped the bags he had in his hands and looked Jack over. "Beautiful," he breathed out quietly, not even knowing he said anything.

Being about fifteen feet away from him, Jack didn't catch what he had said, "What?" she asked him.

Riddick stood there, he just looked at her in the dress with a shocked look, never had he seen her in anything form fitting like that before. "What's with," he motioned his hand up and down at her body, "With that?" He swallowed hard as he tried to make his voice normal.

At first Jack blushed at the way he looked at her, but when he motioned to her dress she looked down, "It's ugly huh?" She shrugged a little and placed her hands on her flat stomach. "I see all of the women in town wearing dresses when we come here. I feel kind of out of place, wearing my pants and stuff." She paused to laugh a small laugh that Riddick loved to hear. "I'll ditch it as soon as we get home, I'm sure I can make it into rags for cleaning."

He could tell she was nervous the way she rambled on, so he shook his head, "No, Jack, you should keep the dress. I think it looks nice. I was just a little stunned when I saw a woman in a dress touching our truck." He smirked a little and turned his eyes away from her, not sure why he was mentally reacting the way he was. He swiftly moved to throw his bags into the back of the truck. "Just different is all, I'll get use to it!" How could Jack, the kid he had known for ten years, make him almost stutter and trip over his own feet?

Jack smiled and forgot about how thirsty she was. She held onto the bottle and followed Riddick's lead to get into the truck.

Riddick didn't mention getting ice cream to Jack; seeing her like that made him just want to get home. His heart seemed to race ninety miles an hour and he wasn't sure why. Okay, so he did know why. It was the same reason he had a semi hard lump in his pants, but again he didn't know why he was having this reaction towards Jack.

A long time ago Riddick stopped calling Jack 'kid'; he came to realize that she had grown up, not a kid like he had known on T2. Jack was his best friend, someone he could trust and care for, but he had never thought of her as a woman until now. So why was he responding to his best friend like this?

Jack noticed how quiet Riddick was, which was unusual for him when he first got back from a delivery. "Riddick, you want to go get some ice cream? Maybe we can take it down by the river and you can fill me in on why you were so late."

For a brief moment he glanced in her direction and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," he tried to act normal as he felt himself go flaccid again.

A few minutes later Riddick pulled up to the ice cream shop and stepped out. Jack did the same and came around the front of the truck. "You going to get your usual?" she asked with a smile, knowing he had gotten the same thing every time they went there.

"Might change it up this time," he smirked and made a point to walk in front of Jack.

She walked through the door that Riddick held open for her; she waited for him to join her before she approached the counter.

"I think I'll have a double scoop of mint chocolate chip in a cone please," Jack said with a smile before she looked up at Riddick's face and watched as he studied the flavors menu.

His eyes moved over the flavors as he thought, "Give me four scoops of cookie dough in a bowl please."

Jack giggled beside him, "So much for changing it up!" She smiled at him since he got that every time.

Riddick smirked, placed a finger to his lips and quietly made a shushing noise. "I don't want everyone knowing my habits, Jack, so shhh," he winked and took his ice cream when it was ready. "Thanks," he said as he paid, throwing in a tip for the workers.

With a shake of her head she licked at her ice cream cone and followed Riddick behind the ice cream building and down to the river that ran through town. People had placed beautiful flowers along the path. In the clearing at the end of the path a few picnic tables greeted them along with the sound of the river.

Riddick picked their usual table, close to the river but so he could see anyone that came down the path. Old habits never die. He sat on top of the table and rested his feet on the bench, where as Jack sat on the bench and leaned her elbows on the table top.

They sat in the peaceful quiet area as they both started to eat their ice cream. Riddick was the first to speak over the restless river noise.

"So I left Orenda on time as you know," he had called her right after he took off. "About a day after taking off I remembered that I wanted to swing by Jezna and pick a couple of things up." A large spoonful of ice cream disappeared into his mouth.

She remembered Jezna quite well; it was a larger city on a planet in between Orenda and Urizane. They had traveled to it a few times since they moved to the planet they were on now.

She licked her cone before she looked up at him, "What did you need to get there?" Normally, they traveled there to get replacement parts for tools or things that were hard to find on this planet.

Riddick stuck his spoon into his half empty bowl, "Oh, you know, some stuff."

Jack's eye brow raised like Riddick's sometimes did, "Not going to tell me, huh?"

"I'll tell ya, just not any time soon." He chuckled, he had to tease her, he couldn't come right out and say the stuff was for her birthday.

A nod was followed by a smile, "I'm sure you will tell me soon." She licked her cone again, "You can't keep secrets from me for long. Remember that!"

It was true; he could never lie to her for long. She always made him crack. Maybe that's what best friends do to each other.

* * *

After they finished their ice cream dessert they headed home. Once there Riddick spent some time out with the horses; he walked them out into the pasture and made sure they had plenty of fresh water. Normally when he came home from delivering his produce, Riddick took a couple of hours to spend with the horses and to just listen to the quietness of the pasture. He could sit and study the horses for a long time, just enjoying the way they moved and frolicked together. It was during the peaceful times like this that he sometimes lost track of time and would return to the house well after dark.

While Riddick took his time in the barn Jack stayed at the house and cooked Riddick a late lunch. No matter what time he got home he was always hungry; Jack knew this and prepared a large meal. Today's food consisted of hamburgers, homemade sweet potato fries and baked apple pie, fresh from the morning.

When the cooking was complete, Jack went out onto the front porch, using the loudest scream she could muster up she called out for Riddick, letting him know the food was done.

It wasn't long before Jack heard Riddick's heavy boots walking the length of the porch. With a smile she turned the sink on to get it hot for him to wash his hands and moved to get their drinks from the fridge.

Riddick opened the door to the kitchen and stepped inside from the porch, smiled and laid a large handful of wild flowers on the table behind her. "Smells good," said as he turned and started to wash his hands.

Jack turned back around and smiled, "Thank you, I always try to make it smell good even if it tastes bad." She giggled and then gasped seeing the poppies and daisies on the table. "They're gorgeous. Where did you get them?"

"From the South side of the pasture," he said and leaned back against the sink to dry his hands. "There's a ton more too. Probably even enough for you to put some in each room of the house." A chuckle rumbled from his chest.

Setting the drinks on the table she picked up the flowers. "They smell so pretty!" She held them and went to Riddick, giving him a small hug, "Thank you, Riddick. I'm going to put them in the vase you got me last year for my birthday. I think they will look great in that."

He smirked, "I think so too." He was happy that Jack liked the flowers, but was kind of taken aback that she was still wearing that dress. With a shake of his head he moved to the table and sat down to eat.

The dinner conversation was much better than the breakfast they had together the day he left. Lots of laughter and smiles floated between them.

Towards the end of the meal Riddick looked up at Jack, "I think that I'm gonna head out tonight and see if I can get us some more fresh meat for the ice box," Riddick mentioned as he took another bite from his chicken.

Jack frowned, "Awe, but you just got home." She took a sip from her ginger ale.

He nodded and picked up his own glass, "I know, but I noticed our stock is getting low. I need to make sure it stays built up so we don't run out."

"Oh, yeah I guess it is important to keep the ice box full." Smiling she continued, "When will you be heading out then?" Jack liked that Riddick liked to hunt. He always said that it was an instinct that he couldn't get rid of and that was fine with her.

"Probably right at dusk, that way I have time to check the property lines too." Checking the property lines was something he did every time he came back, to make sure that no wayward kids had messed with the land or crops while he was off world.

One thing they both liked about Urizane was that a person didn't have to worry too much about criminals. Yes there were lots of men who drank once their daily chores were done, but a land owner didn't have to worry about their property being broken into or equipment being stolen. Every now and then you could find a group of kids eating fruit from the trees or gathering ground vegetables for sling shot practice. If Riddick saw the evidence of this, he would tack up a small sign that said "No Trespassing. Violators Will Be Used As Slaves Until Your Parents Come To Claim You." Jack always got a kick out of that.

* * *

It was several hours later when Riddick headed out with his many shivs. Jack sat on the porch and watched as he walked off. Even though their afternoon together seemed normal, Jack knew there was something different with Riddick. Yet she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

It seemed like forever before it was dark enough for the solar lights to flicker on and glow in a steady bright manner; Jack headed inside to take a bath and get out of her dress. She still couldn't believe she had worn it all day and it hadn't made her feel uncomfortable.

Upstairs in her room, she shut the curtain to her window, gathered her towels and went across the hall to the bathroom. Once inside Jack looked in the mirror and noticed how well the hair spray made her hair stay in place. Even when she had her hair in just a pony tail, stragglers would fall out of line with the longer hairs, but not with this hair spray.

"Maybe being a little more feminine won't be as hard as I thought," she said as she let her hair fall out of its restraints she smiled.

She slipped out of her dress and under garments before stepping into the warm bath to relax.

Riddick had been gone just over two hours when he came back to get the old work truck. A grin was plastered to his face as he imagined how much meat they would get from the wild pig he had killed.

Quietly, Riddick walked up the steps to the second floor of the house; he wanted to tell Jack that he was going to need some of the plastic bags they used for the meat storage.

Just as Riddick could see over the top step of the stairs, the bathroom door in the hallway opened. For a second time that day his eyes got wide as he watched Jack walk across to her room in nothing but a short towel. Her hair was up in a smaller towel, and her hands were at her sides.

When he realized his mouth was open at the sight of her long legs, he snapped it shut and headed back down the stairs. He wasn't going to need the truck to haul the pig with after all, the large amount of adrenaline that pumped through his blood now combined with the testosterone surge made him think he would be able to carry it to the barn with his bare hands.

Once the over grown wild pig was in the barn, Riddick got to work butchering it. The whole time, so many different thoughts ran through his head.

_So I'm starting to see Jack in a different light. She's a woman, okay I'll admit to that. She has the same, _he sighed and sliced into the pig, _curves and features as other women. But she's not any other woman, she's Jack. Maybe I'm just so fuckin' turned on by her because I haven't been laid in a very very long time? _

His work on the pig continued as more and more thoughts formed. _Can it be that I really do like her? Maybe the best friend thing was always just a cover up for why I stayed around her. Is it even possible for her to think of me as more than a friend? Fuckin' Christ, why me?_

Finally, he made himself focus just on the task at hand. Another three hours later and Riddick walked down the hall to his room. A hot shower was going to do wonders for his body. He passed Jack's bathroom and inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo, growled low in his throat and continued to his room.

Once inside he headed straight for his bathroom for a very cold shower. _First thing tomorrow I go looking for a brothel on this planet._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all again for the feedback and for adding my story to your favorites. Means the world to me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

It had been a very long time since he had trouble sleeping. Well, trouble sleeping due to his own reasons. Tossing and turning, his mind went over what had happened that day. Just as he convinced himself to sleep, the sun came up and the only rooster they had chose to crow.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, "Shut up or I'll make sure Jack cooks you for dinner," he called out; a smirk graced his lips as he lifted his head up and placed the pillow over his head.

Jack was already downstairs. She opened the refrigerator and smiled seeing a big bag of what looked like pork. "Apparently, he got a pig last night and wants some for dinner," she said out loud and laughed. "Pork roast for dinner it is."

Looking at her watch she worried about Riddick who was normally up by the time that she woke. Jake was their only rooster that helped protect the dozens of chickens they had. By the time he crowed in the morning, Riddick was usually at the barn letting the horses out for the day before breakfast was served.

With breakfast now started, Jack took the opportunity to head upstairs to make sure Riddick wasn't sick or worse. She listened at his closed door, didn't hear any sounds from inside and quietly knocked on the door.

* * *

Riddick knew Jack was in the hallway outside of his room. Laying there he wished for just five more minutes of sleep, maybe even ten. Her soft knock broke the silence in the room.

"Mmmhm?" he groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Can I come in?" Jack's voice was muffled through the solid wood door.

Clearing his throat he called back, "Yeah, might as well." He closed his eyes knowing bright sunlight from the hallway would flood his room as soon as she opened the door.

When the door was opened, he could smell something new. _Did she get new perfume along with that dress?_

Peeking her head into the room and she smiled, "You're still in bed?" she questioned and stepped inside.

His eyes followed her as soon as he heard the door shut. "Yup, I was out late last night and couldn't seem to fall asleep once I was in bed."

The scent he had picked up on was stronger now that she was in the room. By all means it wasn't a bad smell, far from it actually. He had smelled it some place before, but not on Jack.

"Did you buy new perfume while I was gone too?" he asked with a smile, not sure if she could see it in the muted light that crept under the closed bedroom door and onto the hardwood flooring. As if picking up where it left off the night before, Riddick's mind raced to find a memory of where he had smelled the scent before.

She shook her head, "No, why?" Turning her head towards him she leaned against the door.

The bed squeaked as Riddick sat up, ran a hand over his stubbly scalp and looked up at her. It hit him then; the scent he had picked up wasn't perfume. The scent was Jack's pheromones; must be her fertile time. He sighed, _So I start seeing her as a woman and now I can smell her scent?_

"Riddick," she said his name for a third time. "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat again, "Yeah, just tired." He walked across the room to his bathroom, "I"ll be down, for breakfast soon."

Jack stood there and listened to the bathroom door click shut and she shrugged a little. "Alright," she called out to him before she left to get back to cooking.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Riddick came downstairs and sighed quietly before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed his large cup and filled it with coffee.

"I'm gonna go let the horses out and I'll be back," he said hurrying out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Wait," she hurried after him. "You didn't even tell me how you want your eggs this morning," she said as she stood only a few feet behind him and smiled.

Riddick could smell her scent even stronger since coming downstairs. _Why did she have to say eggs?_ "Oh, yeah, scrambled please," he said in a rush to open the front door. "Thanks, Jack."

She had heard the faint thanks and sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on with him today, but hoped it didn't have anything to do with the dress. Shrugging she went back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast, knowing that Riddick would be back in a few minutes to eat.

* * *

_How long does the fertile window last again? _Riddick thought taking large gulps of his black coffee._ Fuck if I know! How am I going to be able to go back in there and have a normal breakfast with her, when I won't be able to walk straight when I stand up? _

Riddick set the cup down on one of the work benches inside the barn. Smiling at the horses he patted both of their noses as they waited for him to let them out. "No way am I going to make it until it's over though, boys," he spoke to the horses as if the horses were going to agree.

* * *

Breakfast was done and Jack sat down at the table. Riddick had always told her to go ahead and start eating if he wasn't right back. So she did.

The few minutes turned into a half an hour. Jack had already finished her food, putting the dishes into the sink to soak. She thought that maybe Riddick just lost track of time, so with a smile on her face she loaded his breakfast up into closeable containers, poured more coffee into the thermos and headed out to the barn to deliver his food.

Walking into the bard she looked around. "Riddick, I guess you must have gotten busy, so I brought breakfast to you." She wore a big smile that changed into a pout when he didn't answer.

"Oh, Riddick!" she called again, walking out through one of the stalls to the pasture. "That's odd," she said when she didn't see Riddick or the horses out there.

Jack walked back into the barn the way she came, only to exit through the large side door that was open. Looking down she noticed fresh hoof prints along with Riddick's boots. She followed the markings down the large dirt path that could fit a truck, until it led to the large field. This was the third main field they had to their land and by far the largest.

Noticing Riddick sitting on the sulky plow behind their horses, she sighed. He was already plowing before breakfast. She watched as he kept his eyes on the task he was working on.

Jack sat the thermos and bag of food on a nearby tree stump, cupped her hands together and called out to him, "Riddick! Breakfast!" She held up the thermos when he looked over at her.

Glancing her way he gave her a thumbs up with one hand before going right back to leading the horses.

From what Jack saw Riddick wasn't going to stop to come eat, so she left the food there and headed back down the trail.

Jack found it very odd that Riddick hadn't bothered to eat. He was always harping on her to make sure she had a good breakfast to start the day, because it wasn't a guarantee that you would get a lunch or dinner. Although, they always made time to eat all three meals, even on their busiest days.

* * *

At dinner time Jack wasn't really in a good mood. She hadn't seen Riddick all day; he hadn't even bothered to come get lunch like normal. Although setting his place at the table, she didn't bother dishing him any food as she started to eat the pork roast accompanied with home grown potatoes, carrots and celery.

It was a shock when she heard his boots walking on the back porch. She didn't bother to look up at him as she ate.

"Whoa, look what the cat dragged in," she mumbled, taking a drink from her glass.

Riddick went over to wash his hands, "Yeah, sorry about today, Jack. I just wanted to get it done." The smell was still there, it taunted him, even called his name. Shaking his head he quickly dried his hands. "Listen, I need to run into town and see if the hardware store has any plowstaffs." He knew that he had told Jack that he would have to get one of those soon. He figured this would be a great cover.

Jack turned and looked at him now, "But the hardware store is already closed and your dinner is getting cold."

He nodded, "I know and again I'm sorry about dinner. I'll just have to run over to Mainferd and see if they have one I can buy." Mainferd was at least a three hour drive, but he figured they might have what he was looking for.

Looking at him she sighed, "Do you have to go tonight? Tonight you said we would do our training."

_Shit, I did say we would train together two nights this week because I missed last week. _"Tomorrow night, I promise, Jack." Kissing her hair he headed up to grab his wallet and keys.

Jack sat there, dumbfounded at what just happened. He was going to drive all that way this late in the day to get something he could just call about in the morning? It was then that she heard Riddick call out from the living room.

"I"ll be back as soon as I can, Jack. Don't wait up!" With that he was gone.

* * *

**Thank you all for the feedback and for making my story one of your favorites. I know I say it a lot, but the feedback and knowing that people are reading is what keeps me writing. This is where the fun starts. Hope you all enjoy what is to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not over 18 or you don't care for sexual encounters, please come back for chapter 9!**_

_****_**Chapter 8**

_**

* * *

**_

From all of the years that Riddick had been on the run, he knew one thing well. No matter what planet you were on, no matter how clean cut it looked, and no matter how many laws the planet had against it, you could always find at least one prostitute that was willing to give any man a good blow job.

Jack and Riddick had been to Mainferd quite a bit in the five years that they lived on Urizane. It was about a three hour drive outside of their current town. There was one run down bar in that town, tucked way behind the more popular bars and taverns. Riddick had found it out of the blue one day; Jack said he found it by accident, but being the kind of guy he is he said he knew right where it was the whole time.

The day he found it Riddick looked at the bar and knew there was something special about it. He knew that within those walls was an underground brothel. Tonight was the night he would go in and have a closer look.

Riddick pulled up into the parking lot. _Gravel. Easy for the people inside to hear when company comes over, _he thought and got out of the truck, walked past a few men who just gave Riddick a nod and opened the door. Jukebox music flooded out as he walked inside. _Been a long time since I've been in a place like this._

After he scanned the large room filled with patrons of both genders, he headed for a stool at the bar.

"What can I get you, partner?" the middle aged bar tender asked.

Riddick looked up at him and smirked, "The strongest shot you got."

The bartender smirked, "Long day huh?" he asked and reached for a bottle of Bacardi.

"You have no idea how long it was," he chuckled before he downed the shot the man sat in front of him. "Give me two or three more," Smirking he put his creds on the smooth wooden bar.

Riddick could feel the bartender eye him up for a moment before he poured out three more shots, "Something tells me you didn't come here just for the shots."

_Is that all it takes these days? Just ask for a few strong shots and suddenly you are lookin' to get laid? _Riddick looked up at him and nodded, "I'm possibly interested in something more." He lowered his voice a notch, "Maybe some night time comfort."

The man leaned onto the bar in front of Riddick, clearly he hadn't brushed his teeth today, oh hell, probably not all week. "I'll tell ya what, partner, you make your wallet talk and I'll make sure you are well taken care of." A sly grin appeared on the mans sweaty face.

It was his experience that the customer never gave out how much creds he had, if the man looked too desperate then he would lose all of his money on one broad. It had been a long time since Riddick got any kind of sexual pleasure from a woman, so he might need to save his money for a couple of working girls tonight.

"Why don't you tell me how much you charge for an hour or two and I'll let you know what my wallet says, partner." He downed the line of three shots.

A chuckle came from the bartender, "Two fifty an hour." He smirked, "For everything your big heart desires."

Riddick nodded, threw the creds onto the bar and stood up, "Which way?"

The man picked up the money and gestured to a door next to the bar that said Employees Only. "First door on the right, watch your step."

He headed towards the door, glanced around once more and then entered. Finding himself standing in the kitchen area, he glanced around as a man took the time to gesture with his knife towards the door immediately to Riddick's right.

_I know how to follow directions, _Riddick thought to himself as he looked over at the door. It said No Customers Allowed; he pushed it opened and saw a dimly lit stairwell. _If I didn't know any better, I would think this is kind of creepy, but not all underground brothels can be based at the Four Seasons._

Riddick walked down the steps and found himself in a hallway. A man who sat on a wooden chair stood up, "What type of woman you looking for, Mister?"

"One with a tight pussy and a long tongue," came Riddick's response.

The man practically rolled his eyes, "Good luck finding that. Room eight is open." He gave Riddick a dirty smirk, "Enjoy."

Riddick started down the hallway, he hated small talk when all he wanted to do was get sucked and fucked. He heard moans and voices as he passed several rooms, he licked his lips and stopped in front of room eight.

As he looked inside he saw a long legged woman sitting at a small table in the corner. She was dressed in what looked to be a g-string and a see through teddy. Riddick stepped into the room and cleared his throat, all while he shut the door behind him.

The blonde turned her head and gave Riddick a smile. "Welcome," she said in a sexy voice. She stood up and took a few steps towards him, "I'm Monica and you must be new here!"

"What makes you say that?" he questioned as he tilted his head to the side a little, looking her body over.

Her tongue came out and licked her lips, "The girls would have mentioned someone as hot as you." Commenting as she stepped forward, "What is it that I can do for you, baby?"

Riddick inhaled her scent, _Watermelon, interesting, _he thought as he motioned for her to come closer. "I need a good suck," he almost growled out in anticipation of what this hot young mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock.

A giggle came from her as she moved the rest of the way to him and ran her hands down his shirt clad chest. "Than you came to the right place, baby," whispering, her hands slipped down to his cargos. She smiled and undid his pants.

When Riddick felt her hand slip into his pants he groaned and hissed in a breath. It had been almost seven years since hands that didn't belong to him touched him like that.

The woman gasped when she felt how well endowed he was. She wanted to take him out and see it for herself. "If you are this enormous when you are soft, I can only imagine what you will be like when you are hard."

He noticed how her blue eyes seemed to glitter as she slipped his pants down to his ankles. Her mouth fell open as she went down to her knees which made him grin. "I only got an hour woman, you need to do a little more to it than just gawk."

"My pleasure," she grinned before she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned again as he wrapped her hair around his fist, helping her get more and more of his dick into her throat.

He watched his cock disappear in and out of her mouth. Her lips were so soft and plump. They were pink in color, the same color as Jack's.

He pulled her hair gently, bringing her off from his rock hard erection, "You like that?" Riddick asked.

Licking her lips she moaned. "Yes," she managed to whisper before he thrust back into her mouth.

"Your lips are fuckin' perfect," he mumbled and closed his eyes. A loud groan came from him.

The hair in his hands turned brunette and the lips now belonged to Jack. "Yeah, Jack, that feels wonderful, baby."

He opened his eyes when she stopped sucking him like her life depended on it. "Monica," she stated flatly

"What?" he asked smiling down at Jack.

Jack smiled at him, "My name is Monica."

It was as if he had been punched in the gut; he had turned this whore into Jack. He let go of her hair as his head shook. "Oh fuck no." Doing his best to step back he tried not to trip over his pants that were still around his ankles. "I can't do this." He pushed her way from him as she tried to reassure him that he could do it.

Standing she had a stupid look on her face, "What is your problem?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Riddick shook his head, "Has nothing to do with you, I…I just figured out that it's not you turning me on. It's Jack." Not only was he shocked that he pictured Jack blowing him, but that he turned his innocent Jack into a whore.

"Well, if you're into guys, that's your own problem, but you knew I was a woman when you walked in here." She wiped her mouth with her hand and went to find her panties.

"Jack's a girl. Well, a woman," he said as he pulled up his pants and reached into his pocket. "Thanks anyways," he threw some creds at her.

* * *

Back at the house Jack had put dinner away into the fridge. She took her time and seemed to be in a haze. When she looked up from taking the days wash off from the line she was amazed that she was outside. She had come outside and didn't remember doing so.

"I don't know what happened," she whispered to the sunset that made long shadows on the ground. "Not sure what happened between the time he left here and the time he came back."

It had taken her longer then usual to take the laundry off the lines and fold them. When she was done, she put everything in its place, except for Riddick's clothes. She left them in the basket outside of his bedroom door. Thinking maybe he wouldn't want her in his room, since he suddenly seemed to not want her around much.

When her bedside clock said midnight she decided to go to sleep. Riddick wasn't home yet, and for all she knew he wasn't coming home tonight.

* * *

**Thank you all again for the wonderful feedback. I love reading what everyone thinks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a very busy week ahead of me, so sadly I might not get a chance to update until next Saturday or Sunday. Hopefully sooner, but no promises.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Jack woke with the rooster Jake outside crowing. She stretched and then lay still as she thought about Riddick not being home when she went to bed. Quickly, she got up and opened her door. She peeked down the hallway, afraid of what she would see still sitting in front of his room. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw that the basket of his clothes was gone.

Jack hoped that today would be back to normal as she went into her bathroom and locked the door.

A few minutes later she stood in the kitchen; she hoped and waited for Riddick to come back for breakfast. His work boots were gone and it wasn't long before she realized that he wasn't coming back for breakfast.

_If he thinks I'm going to bring him breakfast again today, he has another thing coming. Because I'm not gonna keep feeding into whatever game he's now playing, _she thought as she huffed and slammed a cupboard door. _I'm just going to go about my business as usual; I guess if he wants to tell me what his deal is, then he can do it. But I'm not gonna ask him what his problem is. _

She knew that since he got the plowing down yesterday that he would need help planting today. This made her smile, "He's going to have to ask me himself to help him." With a very stubborn attitude, she started her day.

Jack went about the day like it was any other, that was until she got to Riddick's dirty clothes from yesterday. As she went to run them through the washing machine she caught a smell of something, she looked around to make sure Riddick wasn't back. Jack brought his shirt up to her nose and inhaled the scent.

"Oh my God, he found himself a girlfriend," Jack said after she had smelled the watermelon perfume on the shirt.

Quickly she put the shirt into the washer and slammed the lid. _I will not cry, I will not cry, _she started to chant silently as she walked from the laundry room into the main floor hallway.

Jack walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom. She sat on the small window seat and looked out the window. _Why now? I haven't smelled perfume on him since…Wow, since about a year before we moved here, _Jack thought as her mind slipped back to seven years ago.

"_I'm heading out, don't wait up," Riddick said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door._

_A seventeen year old Jack sat on the couch of their latest apartment. "Can't you just stay in tonight?" she asked, still hopeful that he wouldn't leave her alone on this new planet._

_Riddick looked back at her, "I stayed in last night." He opened the door. "I'll come back early," he said as he stepped into the unkept dimly lit hallway. _

"_Promise?" she asked while looking at him._

"_Promise, now come lock the doors and don't open it to anyone," he said as he started to close it more. _

_Jack rolled her eyes and got up to lock it, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't open the door to anyone, don't take candy from strangers and always eat the last Twinkie." She grinned and shut the door before Riddick could tell her not to touch his Twinkie._

_When the door was locked she sighed and headed back to the couch. For the past two years Riddick and Jack had been planet hopping, they never stayed in one place for more than two or three months. __I__t seemed that Riddick went out at night more and more often, only to come home hours later reeking of booze and cheap perfume. Jack was smart, she knew where he went at night, what made her mad was that she was forced to sit in whatever apartment Riddick found them. She hated it. Especially on planets where she could hear people through the walls doing God knows what with God knows who._

_As usual Jack flipped through the channels, when she didn't find anything of interest she turned the television off and headed for the bedroom. Because Riddick had used the hottest water possible for his shower, the only bedroom in the cramped apartment was super hot._

"_He needs to learn to open the window if he's going to use all of the hot water," murmuring as she opened the bedroom window and drew the shade down so she could change._

_Before she turned in for the night, Jack put her head phones on and turned it to an old Earth song she stumbled upon, Airplanes, by a guy who had letters for a name, but Jack didn't remember the letters._

_With her head phones on Jack climbed into bed and listened to the lyrics of the song. _

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Before the chorus was over, Jack was sound asleep._

_Three hours later Jack woke with a start as she felt the bed jerk, she pulled the head phones off as she sat up in the dark. "Riddick?" she asked, knowing if it was him, she couldn't turn the lights on._

_Riddick's voice boomed from the corner, "Leave the room, Jack…Quickly," his voice sounded out of breath and mad._

"_You better not have brought a whore back here," she said in an aggravated tone as she stayed where she was at on the bed._

"_Jack!" his voice was stern and meant business._

_She quickly stood up and felt her way to the door. When she opened the door, the hall light streamed inside lighting up where Riddick's voice came from. That's when she saw the bedroom curtains opened, a half naked man on the floor, and blood on Riddick's shivs. _

_Before she knew what she was doing, her hands were at her mouth and a scream erupted from her throat._

Shuddering, she looked out at the front yard, remembering how Riddick told her that as he walked back from the bar, he saw the man climb into the window. Jack sighed as she thought about what that half naked man would have done to her if Riddick hadn't came home early. That was the last night that Riddick had gone out at night and the last time he came home smelling like alcohol and cheap perfume.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Riddick didn't bother to get lunch, unless he packed it before he left. When it was close to dinner, Jack heard the front door open. She peeked her head into the living room to make sure it was Riddick. Seeing him taking his boots off, she turned and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Riddick could still smell her pheromones; the scent was still as strong as ever. He hadn't talked to her since dinner the night before, when he left in a hurry. It killed him not to hear her voice all day, but for now it had to be this way.

Sticking his head into kitchen he spoke quietly, "I'm home." He noticed Jack was in her normal baggy clothes. "No dress today?" he asked feeling his erection as it started to grow from her scent and the thought of her in that dress.

She shook her head and kept her back to him, "Nah, decided it wasn't worth the money I paid for it."

"Oh," he could hear the difference in her tone. He had to get out of there before he exploded in his pants. "Sorry to hear that, I thought it was very nice on you," he said, leaving the doorway to head upstairs. Secretly he wanted to beg her not to get rid of the dress; he wanted to stay and tell her how much he truly did like it, but he couldn't, not while he had problems of his own growing.

Jack sighed; _Maybe it's going to be different tonight, s_he thought and kept mashing the potatoes for dinner.

* * *

Riddick had gone upstairs and locked his door; he couldn't take her scent anymore. It drove him crazy; never had a woman's scent made him feel so out of control. His body worked against his thoughts. He knew he wanted Jack, was even close to saying that he craved her, yet he couldn't bring himself to be near her.

He had been in his bedroom for close to twenty minutes when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Dinner's done, Riddick," Jack's soft voice came from the other side of the door.

Riddick had done well all day as he tried to avoid Jack and her powerful scent. "I'm not hungry," Riddick simply stated, loud enough for her to hear.

Frowning, "You're always hungry at dinner. Come on out and eat something," she said.

He paced the floor now. "I said I'm not hungry, Jack," his voice came off sterner this time, sterner then he wanted.

Jack stood there, not sure what to think. Last night he bailed on their weekly training session that he promised to do and he was gone before she even woke up. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, since it was the first thing that came to mind.

Riddick let out a short aggravated growl. He opened the door and looked at her, "No, I just have a lot on my mind. Now please go eat and leave me alone for a while." He tried to sound calm, but with the issue in his pants that needed to be taken care of, it came out loud.

Jack had actually jumped back when the door had flown open. She wasn't afraid of Riddick, she just wasn't prepared for the door to open so fast. He said he wasn't mad, but his voice and body language said different. Before she could respond the door was slammed and locked again.

He left her standing there, alone, confused and suddenly not hungry.

* * *

**Thank you all for the great feedback. It means the world to hear what you guys liked about the chapter or that you just liked it! So thank you again for that. I wanted to add that I do not own the song Airplanes, I just used it for my own entertainment! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Riddick stormed into his bathroom, turned the cold water on, shed his clothes and stepped under the spray. He braced himself against the cool tile and looked down at his rock solid erection. Even though he had been so hard and horny the night before with the hooker, he hadn't gotten himself off.

The drive home was a thought provoking one. Riddick thought about Jack and how he would feel if she ever left him to find a boyfriend. Not only did it make him mad, he also felt saddened.

After he stood in the shower for several long minutes he stepped out and dried off. He knew he needed to tell Jack how he felt and why he was acting this way, but he didn't think he could do it while she smelled so good.

* * *

The next morning Riddick woke early. It was a new day and he decided to make the most of it. Wanting to try and make up for the last few days, he would stay home all day. Even if Jack's fertile window was still wide open, he would do everything he could to block the sensations it gave him.

He smiled as he passed Jack's room and hearing nothing, he figured she was still asleep.

_Pancakes with fresh blueberries, bacon and hash browns sound good, _Riddick thought as he headed into the kitchen and froze at the sight.

The plate Jack had served for herself was still untouched on the table. The other food she had cooked sat in the serving dishes in the middle of the table.

He hung his head and sighed, "What did I do?" he asked and turned to go make sure Jack was still there.

Riddick took the stairs two at a time, his normal walking steps turned into huge strides as he moved down the hallway to her room. When he reached her door, he placed his hands on it, almost like he thought he would be able to feel her vibrations through it.

"Jack," he spoke and listened again. Hearing nothing he spoke to the door again. "Jack, I was thinking about making pancakes for breakfast, but I forgot how many eggs to use." He shook his head and sighed, why did he think he needed to have an excuse to be at her door? He should just tell her the real reason he was there.

He put his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it; it was locked. "Okay, truth is, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that last night. I just seen the kitchen the way it is and I want to check on you to see if you are okay."

There was still no answer from inside; his hand that rested on the door knob tried to turn it again. "I know you're in there, Jack, I'm going to count to three and if you don't at least talk to me, I'm breaking the door down."

No noise came from within, "One," he said and waited. "I'll do it, Jack. You know damn well I will."

He waited more, "Two. Last chance to save your door," he listened one last time.

Just as he took a couple of steps back and got in position to kick the door, Jack mumbled something that he couldn't hear. Stepping close to the door again, "What was that?" he asked.

"I said go away. I don't want to talk to you." This time he heard her clear as day, after all she screamed it.

Riddick had a good hunch about why she didn't want to talk to him. He understood it one hundred percent and probably would feel the same way if he was in her place.

"I know you are pissed at me and I don't blame you at all, Jack." He ran a hand over his face as he thought of the right words. "I want to tell you how sorry I am and if you will give me a chance I want to…to explain."

Listening, he didn't hear anything from her so he continued, "Even though you are my best friend it's still hard for me to use my big boy words and talk about certain things."

He had used the big boy words part and hoped that it would make her laugh or smile since it's something she has told him on numerous occasions. As he listened for any sound that came from her, he thought back to one of those many times.

_"Do you realize that you just spent over twenty minutes trashing your room, when you could have just asked me if I knew where your keys were at?" she asked, staring at the back of his head._

_Riddick bent over, picked up the pants he had worn the day before and checked the pockets again. "They are my keys; you won't know where they ran off to," he said stubbornly. _

_Crossing her arms over her chest like him, she cocked her head to the side. "Try me," she said, wanting him to just ask her if she knew where they were. When he turned and looked at her, she knew he was silently waiting for her to tell him where the damn keys were. "Use your big boy words and ask me," she spoke to him as if she was a mother talking to her three year old son._

_He growled, "I don't have fuckin' time for this shit, Jack," he said, hating when she talked to him like that, but somewhere inside of him he knew he should just ask her. Yet being too stubborn, he refused and so it was his turn to stare at her._

_With a shrug, Jack turned to leave Riddick's now torn up room. _

_Before she could take too many steps through the clean clothes, books and other junk that now littered his floor, Riddick sighed. "Fine!" he almost shouted, but quickly turned his attitude to a lower level. "Jack? Have you seen my keys?" he asked, trying to sound as nice and calm as possible._

_Turning back around she nodded and smiled, "Downstairs on the cabinet near the TV." A grin came over her face as she watched a grimace appear on his. "Big boy words, Riddick, big boy words get you very far in life," she said and laughed as he picked up a pair of dirty socks and chucked them at her before he stormed past her to get his keys._

He sighed as he focused back to what was happening with Jack. When he still didn't get a response from her he nodded his head in silent surrender. With a sigh he talked again, "Okay, well I'll make some extra pancakes for you incase you get hungry," he said and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Jack heard Riddick's words as she lay in bed. She heard the sincerity in his voice, but he was wrong about one thing; she wasn't pissed at him, she was hurt that after all of these years that he still couldn't talk to her about things.

What got her the most was when he referred to her as his best friend. She laid there for a while longer and fought with the choice to either stay in bed or head down for some breakfast. The choice became simpler when she smelled the great aroma of food that seemed to break down the walls that she tried to build up.

Wearing a pair of knee length shorts and a sweatshirt, Jack slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room. She stopped, thought about going back upstairs, but walked the few steps to the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

Riddick looked up at Jack when he saw her enter. The first thing he noticed was the dark circles under her eyes, from a lack of sleep he assumed. Her normally pulled back hair was messy and loose.

Giving her a soft smile he was the first to speak, "Coffee's done if you want some."

She didn't even bother to look at him as she moved over and poured herself a cup of the hot dark liquid. Keeping her back to him added a few scoops of sugar and stirred it.

He laid the plate of hot pancakes on the table and glanced over at her outfit. He wasn't used to seeing her in her night clothes, since she made a point to be dressed when she cooked breakfast.

Standing there she sipped her coffee before she turned and leaned against the counter. Her eyes stayed fixed on the table. It looked as if Riddick had thrown last night's dinner away and already had the dishes soaking in the sink.

Riddick sat down in Jack's normal chair, because Jack stood where he normally sat. "I've got bacon, blueberry pancakes, and hash browns. Plenty for both of us," he said as he thought about the food and not the very light sweet smell that came from Jack's body.

Again, she didn't look at him or even speak. She moved the chair out and sat down, waited for Riddick to take what he wanted and then took some too. Blueberry pancakes were her favorite breakfast food and normally she could eat three or four in one sitting, but today only one pancake got dropped onto the plate.

Feeling his eyes on her she slowly started to eat. She was starving; she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. But with the way she was feeling, she knew it was best not to eat too much.

Riddick chewed what he had in his mouth and then spoke quietly, "Going to give me the silent treatment forever?" He was given a somewhat dirty look as a response and smirked, "Well, that's a start."

Shaking her head, she grabbed her plate and started to stand. He sighed, "Jack. Stay." He looked up at her, "Please."

With a sigh she did as he asked. He rested his fork down against the plate and leaned back in the chair. "Like I said, I know you're pissed at me. I owe you an explanation and I'll give you one, but I just think that it's not something we should discuss while we eat." He looked at her before he picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite.

"I'm not pissed at you, okay?" quietly she spoke and took a small bite from her hash browns.

He looked at her, a little confused, "Then what's with the silent treatment and you wanting to leave the table when I made a small joke?"

Finally, she looked at him for a moment, only to look back down at her plate. "I'm just hurt."

It was at that moment that Riddick could see the sadness in her face and hear it in her voice. "I'm sorry," was the only thing he could think of to say.

She shrugged and picked at her food with her fork. "It's okay; I honestly waited for this day to come."

"What do you mean?" he asked and set his fork back down, no longer interested in the food.

"I've heard before that people get this itch when they are married. Granted, we aren't married, but if you think about it our situation is kind of like being married." Sighing she pushed her plate away, "After a while the people have an itch that they can't scratch with their spouse, so they start to grow apart."

He watched her as she couldn't even bring herself to look at him yet, "We aren't growing apart, Jack."

This time her head snapped up and she looked at him, "Then what do you call what's been going on?" she said crossing her arms over her chest and stared at him.

Riddick wasn't sure of an answer to her question, "I call it changing up the routine." As soon as he said it he wanted to smack his forehead.

"Changing up the routine?" she questioned, as her voice got a little higher. "Well to me, ignoring your so called best friend, breaking your promise to me to go see your girlfriend and to lie to me about where you are going is not changing up the routine." Now she was getting angry with him. Her arms, once crossed over her chest, were now on the table; the left hand came up into the air and pointed at him. "And if you think yelling at me when I offer you dinner is changing up the routine, then you can go screw yourself, Riddick." The last part came out as a yell as she stood up; knocking her chair into the cupboard behind her as she stormed out of the kitchen.

He didn't have time to think before he was out of his chair and went after her. "Jack, wait!" he called out as he entered the living room.

Her bedroom door hadn't slammed, so he looked towards the front of the house to where the screen door was wide open. He walked outside onto the porch and looked around; it was pouring down rain. Riddick sighed and pictured Jack running away from the house in the rain and started for the steps when he heard a noise from the side of the house.

"Jack?" he said softly as he turned the corner and saw her standing against the house.

Jack waved him off and turned her back to him, "I just need a minute." A sniffle ended her sentence.

Riddick didn't leave; instead he walked closer to her and leaned his shoulder against the wall like she did. "I didn't mean what I said about changing up the routine. It came out wrong," he said with a sigh. "I'm just a man, Jack. I'm not good at expressing myself or saying my feelings." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm better at explaining myself through actions."

"No need to explain anything to me, Riddick. I'm just your roommate, nothing more," she said and used her sleeve to wipe her tears.

He walked around in front of her and lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm sorry I ignored you and yelled at you." His eyes were hidden behind his goggles, but he hoped she saw his honesty. Moving his eyes down to her lips he watched as they trembled a little. "I'm sorry I broke my promise to you and for lying," he whispered the last part as his thumb captured a tear from her cheek and wiped it off for her.

His tongue darted out and wet his lips when he saw her tongue do the same. For him, time seemed to stand still as he slowly leaned down and kissed her pink lips. The same lips he thought about everyday while he worked and every night while he dreamed.

Their first kiss was not something he had planned on, but like he said his actions worked better then his words.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks again for the wonderful feedback. still makes me happy to read everyone's comments and thoughts. Thank you to those who added my story to your favorites! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

Static electricity ran through Jack's body when he wiped away her tear. She wished it was darker so she could see his eyes, but something deep inside of her told her that he was being sincere.

She stood there and listened to his words; he was sorry, she understood that, but she still didn't understand why he did all the things he did.

One of his hands was still under her chin, as if to make sure she looked at him. When he leaned down she didn't know what to do. Her mind went blank as soon as his lips pressed against hers.

As soon as he pulled away one word came to her mind: soft. His lips were so much softer than she had ever imagined.

Her eyes slowly opened a few seconds after Riddick pulled away. _Wow, so that's what it feels like to be kissed, _she thought and licked her lips again. "Why did you do that?" she practically whispered to him.

Riddick smiled a little, "Seemed like the right thing to do." His voice sounded more rough than normal. "The only way I knew that might help you believe me when I say I'm sorry," he said and removed his hand from her face.

Redness swept across Jack's features, it covered the pink that appeared when they had kissed. It was then that she looked down, "Oh." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

He watched her face and smiled; it had been a long time since he seen her blush that brightly. "Was it okay that I did that?" he asked, wondering if she had wanted it to happen.

Jack kept her head down and shrugged a little, "I don't want to make your girlfriend mad at me."

His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. "I don't have a girlfriend, Jack." His voice sounded softer now.

"But, I smelled her on your clothes," she said as she finally looked up at him a little confused.

Riddick shook his head, "What you smelled was a huge mistake. I'll explain it all to you in time, but I really should go feed the horses and take care of their stalls." As much as he didn't want to leave her now, he knew it was getting late in the morning and he could hear the horses neighing in the barn.

Jack looked down at her hands, "I'll let you explain later if you promise me something before you go."

He nodded, "Anything, Jack."

"You promise to come back when you are done so we can finish breakfast together?" she asked and gave him a small smile since he was now smiling at her.

"I promise," he said and kissed her head before he took her hand and pulled her around to the front of the porch so he could grab the umbrella.

As he started to walk down the path under the large umbrella, Jack sat down on a bench on the porch. He turned, "I want an answer to my question when I come back, Jack." He smiled at her.

"What question?" she asked as she stood up and walked to the edge of the porch.

He tilted his head a little, "The question about if it was okay for me to kiss you."

Riddick chuckled as Jack's face blushed again and she smiled shyly. _Oh this is gonna be fun! _he thought and disappeared into the woods.

Jack breathed out a happy sigh and headed into the house. She wanted to take a quick shower and change before they ate breakfast.

Upstairs, she gathered her clothes and headed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a giggle, "Oh my God, he kissed me," she said before she bit her lip. "He actually kissed me! I wonder if he knows that I've liked him for a while now."

* * *

About an hour later Jack sat in the living room in her usual clothes.

Riddick took his boots off outside and set the umbrella on the porch to dry. He walked into the house and looked at Jack, "What, no dress?"

Jack smiled and shook her head, "What is with you and asking me about my dress?" She got up and headed for the kitchen to warm up their left over breakfast.

He chuckled, "Well, I've been home for how long now and you have only worn it once."

"Didn't you hear me when you first got back? I only got it for when we go into town," she smiled and set his warm food down in front of him.

Riddick thought back to the day he watched her lean over into the truck wearing the dress. He smiled and pictured how her body had looked in the tight material. He followed her into the kitchen and winked at her, "No, Jack, I didn't hear you. I was too much in shock to hear anything you told me that day," he smirked and started to eat since he felt starved.

She sat down and started to eat too, feeling a little better since their mini conversation earlier. Her lips still felt like they tingled from where he kissed her.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Riddick took a drink from his coffee. "So do you have an answer for me?" he asked, set his cup down and propped his elbows on the table.

Jack stood up to put her dishes into the sink, "Maybe," she said quietly as she sat back down.

"Maybe you have an answer? Or maybe you were okay with it?" he grinned.

Smiling back at him she answered, "Maybe I have an answer. I just need to know a few things before I give it to you."

He nodded, "Okay. What would you like to know?" he asked even though he was sure he knew what she wanted to ask.

Jack stood up, "Why were you acting the way you were?" she asked as she put the syrup away then pushed her chair in.

Standing up he put his dishes in the sink too, "Because of you." He chuckled at the look on her face. "And I'll explain that too, let's go sit in the living room first," he said as he motioned for her to go into the other room.

Jack went into the living room and sat on one end of the couch. Folding her legs under her she faced Riddick. "I'm listening," a true smile graced her face.

He nodded as he took a seat on the other side of the couch. "I'm sure you are, Jack." He tried to think of how to explain this without possibly embarrassing her.

She waited patiently.

Finally he sighed and ran a hand over his head, "Well, sometimes when a man," he started to say and was cut off by Jack.

"This isn't going to be the birds and the bees speech is it?" her eyebrow raised as she asked.

Riddick laughed and shook his head, "Sort of, but no." Smirking he kept going, "Sometimes when a man can smell really good, like I can, he can smell certain things on a woman."

Jack nodded; she knew he could smell when she was on her monthly. "Okay." Watching him she wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Before a woman's," he paused not comfortable talking about this, "Before a woman's…"

She smiled, "Period?"

He smiled back at her, "Yes, that. Before a woman has that, she has what they call a fertile window."

Confused she looked at him, she never had anyone explain these types of things to her. Not that she didn't want to know about what happened to her body, she just never had another woman to confide in and ask. "So, like a time when I or any woman has a bigger chance of getting pregnant?"

Riddick looked at her and nodded, "Yes. During that window, women have pheromones that get really strong to attract a mate, so to speak."

Looking away for a moment, she thought about what he just told her. Her eyes flickered back to him and she gasped. "You can…"

"…Smell that? Yes I can," he smiled as he finished her thought. "I think now that I've finally admitted to myself that…That you are a woman and that I like you I can now smell it."

Jack looked down, for some reason she didn't seem to hear him say she was a woman or that he liked her. She was more worried with the other part, "So does that mean once a month you are going to avoid me, like you did?"

Riddick shook his head and moved over on the couch. Facing her he put a hand on hers, "I don't think I could avoid you now even if I wanted to." He smiled, "Not after I seen what it did to you. I'm sorry, Jack," he said as he frowned. "I wasn't sure what to do besides avoid you." He chuckled a little, "I didn't want you to think I was some freak that walked around with a hard on all day."

For the third time that day, Jack's face turned red as she looked at him, "Is that why your clothes smelled like a woman?" she asked but then shook her head, "No. I don't want to know about that." Truly she didn't want to know about him hooking up with another woman.

Sighing he nodded, "Yes, but I don't want you to think it went further than it did." He watched her eyes look up at him, "I honestly tried, but I couldn't let myself go very far with her."

She wet her lips with her tongue, "Why not? If you needed to, you should have."

"I couldn't let myself do those things with her, because all I could do was think about you," he said and smirked some.

Jack looked at him fully and smiled shyly. "Really?" she asked, a little stunned that she could make a man not want to have sex with another woman.

Riddick chuckled as he nodded, "Not sure why, but I think you broke me, Jack."

She laughed at the man that sat across from her. "I don't know if I should say sorry or be thrilled."

While Jack laughed at his true statement, the sky lit up with a flash of lightning. The inside of their home was darker today, because of the gloominess outside, Riddick reached up and slipped his goggles off.

"No need to say sorry, Jack. I just want you to tell me that it was okay for me to kiss you," he said to her again, wanting to hear her words that gave him the permission to pursue her more than just as a best friend.

She took a moment to look at how his eyes seemed to shine so brightly in the dim light. Her teeth pulled her bottom lip back as she thought; quickly she swallowed the baseball size lump that grew in her throat right before she licked her lips and leaned forward.

He saw her start to lean forward and he smiled as he did the same. _Maybe this is what teenagers feel like with their first intimate encounters, _he thought, knowing that Jack was the first woman who made him feel this way. He licked his lips right before their lips met for the second time that day.

The kiss lasted for a few moments longer than it had that morning. Jack was the first to pull away, her face just as flushed as it had been earlier.

Riddick licked his lips again and smirked, "I sure hope that was a yes, Jack."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: I know it probably seemed like Riddick was rushing to get to the barn after their first kiss. But I did that on purpose. I figured that he was "scared" to hear what Jack thought about him kissing her; he wanted to know what she thought but at the same time he was a little nervous to hear it. (Cold feet maybe?) **

**Thank you all again for the great feedback. Seems this story is a hit and I'm thrilled about that. As a reminder I already have these chapters written, just working on the last few chapters at the end. I post only one chapter a week because I work full time and take night classes two nights a week. So I'm pretty busy. That and if I were to post more than one chapter a week then you all would be waiting a very long time for the ending chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Over the next month they settled into a routine. Things that changed were small but significant. Little kisses were given back and forth. Jack liked it when Riddick would touch her lower back or reach for her hand while in town, and Jack swore that Riddick even seemed happier. The best part was that they both made more of an effort to spend more time with each other.

As the days went by Jack started to get more and more anxious about her and Riddick's relationship. Riddick didn't push her any farther than just quick closed mouth kisses, but she knew that sooner or later they would do more. The more part is what scared her. Jack obviously knew about Riddick's past when it came to how sexually experienced he was. Jack also knew that Riddick knew about her past, the one before they crashed on T2. Although, she wasn't a virgin, because of what those men had done to her, she did consider herself a virgin. She had no consensual experience at all and she grew concerned that maybe Riddick would want to go back to being just friends once he saw how naive she was in bed.

It was the night before Jack's twenty-fourth birthday and as she and Riddick sat outside watching the sunset together, she pushed her anxious feelings aside.

Riddick reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I like when you have your hair down, Jack. I hardly get to see how long it is," he said with a smile.

Smiling, she looked over at him. "Maybe I'll be nice and start wearing it down when I bring you your lunch!"

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lips, "Sounds good to me, but what do you want in return?" He winked at her.

She thought about it for a moment. "Just you and your wonderful kisses." Kissing again, she leaned more against him as his arm slipped around her shoulders. Their attention turned back to the sunset that made the sky glow orange and yellow.

"That's perfectly fine with me, Jack," he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning Jack woke up and turned over in bed. She smiled as she opened her eyes and saw a bouquet of long stem red roses lying on the bed next to her. She sat up and picked up the note that was folded with her name on it. _I didn't even hear him come in this morning._ She opened it with a smile and started to read what was written inside.

_Jack,_

_Happy birthday, hun! I see you found your first gift, I hope you love these, but remember there are plenty more to follow. I hope your day is filled with as many smiles as I can give you and as much joy as you deserve. Breakfast is on the table, lunch is in the crock pot and dinner will be made for you tonight._

_See you in a few hours,_

_Riddick_

Jack giggled and held the note to her chest. _He's such a sweetheart, _she thought before she picked up the roses and smelled them.

Bringing the beautiful flowers with her she walked downstairs to see what was for breakfast. She gasped, seeing the assortment of bagels. Chocolate covered strawberries lined the edge of the large tray, bunches of green and red grapes hung over the edges of bagels and small packets of jellies sat in a bowl next to the food.

Next to the tray was the vase he had given her; she took it with her to the sink and began to cut the rose stems to fit inside. Her face never dropped its smile as she thought about how happy Riddick made her.

Once the fragrant roses were in the vase and sat back on the kitchen table, Jack walked over and took the lid off the crock pot. She inhaled the smell of pearl onions and chicken, put the top back down and walked over to make sure they had enough rice for Riddick to make his homemade rice-a-roni. Once again she smiled; she loved the fact that he was going to make one of her favorite meals for lunch on her birthday.

A couple of hours later Jack heard footsteps behind her as she knelt on the ground. She turned and smiled at Riddick, "Hi!" Standing up she greeted him.

Kissing her lips he smiled, "Weeding the flowers beds on your birthday?" he asked and went to sit down on the steps.

Jack nodded, "Yup, I swear I pull one weed and ten grow in its place." Taking off her gloves she walked over to sit next to him on the steps. "Thank you for the flowers and for breakfast. Those chocolate covered strawberries tasted so good."

He chuckled, "I know, I ate five before I left," he said, grinning.

They talked for a few more minutes as they sat and enjoyed the sunshine.

"I had to stay out of the house for a while; every time I go in there that chicken makes me hungry again!" Jack laughed.

He laughed with her, "Speaking of lunch, I need to go wash up and make the rice to go with it. You going to come inside or stay out here?"

Biting her lip as she thought, "I really should stay out here and finish the weeding, but I can finish that later," she said with a smile and stood up and held out her hand to him.

Riddick took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Good idea, I always like to have my assistant with me in the kitchen.

Jack giggled and nodded, "Me too."

Riddick led Jack into the kitchen, letting her wash her hands in the sink first as he stood behind her. Gently he moved her pony tail to the side and kissed her neck.

At first Jack's breath caught in her chest; he had never kissed her on her neck before. After a moment of standing there as the water ran, Jack felt Riddick's breath against her ear.

"Keep washing, Jack, or I won't be able to finish lunch," he whispered and smiled at her.

She looked back at him and gave him a shy smile. "Sorry," she said as she finished rinsing her hands off. Licking her lips she stepped to the side. _Maybe doing more won't be so bad, _she thought and dried her hands and arms on a towel.

Once they were done, Riddick started to cut up the herbs he needed for the rice. Jack set the table while she kept stealing glances at Riddick's broad shoulders and butt in his cargo pants. She couldn't help but giggle.

Riddick turned his head and smiled at her, "What are you back there giggling about?" He turned back to the pot that had the rice cooking and slipped the herbs into it.

Shaking her head, "Nothing, I was just admiring the view," she said while her face turned a bright shade of pink.

He sat down on one of the chairs and when Jack moved to walk past him, he grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "It's okay if you admire the view; I was admiring the view as you were on your hands and knees pulling weeds." Chuckling he kissed her lips before she could comment.

The kiss lasted longer then any of their previous kisses. Riddick put his hand on her cheek in encouragement as his mouth opened a little and his tongue tried to gain access past Jack's lips. He felt Jack tense up as he did this, so he pulled away from her mouth a few inches and apologized to her.

"No," she started to say as she looked down to his shirt. She didn't want him to apologize for it. "I just don't know what to do, Riddick." She looked back up at his face and frowned, "I'm sorry," she somewhat whispered.

He hadn't even thought about that, smiling he shook his head, "Don't be sorry, Jack. I forgot that…That you are new to this!"

Jack half laughed at that, "I think new is an understatement, Riddick."

Riddick chuckled and nodded, "You are a fast learner though. So you will do fine," he kissed her cheek. "I need to check the rice."

She nodded and stood up. Jack began to set the table for them as Riddick finished cooking her birthday lunch.

* * *

When he came home at the end of the day, his instructions were clear. "When I get out of the shower I need you to go to your room until I call you down. You can use the bathroom of course, but no coming downstairs."

Jack laughed, "Are you grounding me on my birthday?"

Chuckling he nodded, "Something like that." Kissing her lips quickly, "You got about fifteen minutes to finish what you're doing." He smirked and headed upstairs to shower and change.

She couldn't help but laugh again; he acted so bossy, but in a fun way. Wondering what he had up his sleeve she sat down on the couch.

Riddick came back downstairs before the fifteen minutes was up. He smiled at her as he stood here in a pair of pants.

Jack looked him over and smiled. "I decided that it's my birthday and I don't want to go to my room." Giggling she put her feet up on the coffee table.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her, "Oh, is that so?" he asked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Stand up, Jack," it was a command not an option as he tried to sound serious.

She shrugged and stood. "Okay, but I'm not scared of you and your menacing looks." Smiling she mimicked him with her arms over her chest.

Riddick lunged toward her and grabbed her.

Jack yelped as she was put over Riddick's shoulder and carried up the stairs. "I was just kidding. I can walk." Laughing she swatted at his back.

He shook his head and gently, but firmly smacked her butt, "That's one." He chuckled, "I have twenty three more to go."

"What about a pinch to grow on?" she asked.

"You little," he started to say as he felt her pinch his butt. He tossed her onto her bed. "Pay backs are a bitch, Jack. Remember that!" He turned and shut the door as he walked out.

With a sigh, Jack lay on the bed and smiled. So far her birthday was the best one yet.

* * *

It was an hour later when Riddick walked down the hallway to Jack's room. He had cooked dinner, set up the living room and then changed.

Before he knocked on her door, he looked down to check out the clothes he had gotten on Jenza. His legs were covered in black jeans, his shirt was a black button up and on his feet he wore only a pair of socks.

Riddick knocked on the door, "Jack, dinner's done."

Jack told him to come in. He opened the door and froze.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**As always, thank you so much to the readers who took the time to leave me feedback. It means a lot to me and I'm glad that you all are liking my story. Thank you for those who added my story to your favorites after chapter 11! I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter. The fun is just starting, so I hope everyone is ready! :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Riddick opened Jack's bedroom door and froze at seeing her in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black top that he had never seen before. Small sleeves sat low on her shoulders. Her neck and collar bones were exposed as the top dipped down a little in the front and back. The blouse itself was loose fitting, but nowhere near as loose as the shirts Jack normally wore.

Licking his lips he looked her over, "Wow, Jack." He smiled, "Where did you get those at?" he asked as he gestured towards the outfit as he had done to the dress.

She smiled, "I've had them for a while now, just decided I didn't like them after I bought them." Noticing how his eyes still scanned her body made her a little nervous, "Is it okay? I can change."

Riddick's eyes shot up to meet hers and he shook his head, "No. I mean, you don't have to change. I think you look beautiful in them!" _Sexy as hell, actually. _That was when he looked down at his clothes and held his arms out, almost like a ballerina would do. "What about me? Okay or no?"

"I think you look very handsome," she said as she walked over to him and kissed his lips. "Guess we both should go through each other's closets to see what we have hidden."

He smirked and nodded, "Oh, definitely." They both laughed and headed downstairs.

Watching Jack's face as they walked down the stairs, he smiled when her eyes got wide at the sight.

"Oh, Riddick!" Her hand covered her open mouth as she looked at the medium round table from the porch with a white table cloth on it. On top of the table cloth was a few new candles that were lit, making small shadows dance on the empty plates.

He looked at her, "Not too much?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't going over board with her birthday.

She shook her head as she turned back to him and hugged his neck tightly. Kissing his lips she smiled, "Not too much at all. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and let her go so he could get dinner plated up. "I hope you're hungry," he called out as he walked into the kitchen.

Jack sat down and smiled seeing a gift bag that sat on the floor near the couch. "I'm very hungry, actually!" Her eyes left the bag and went to Riddick when he walked in with their plates of food.

It smelled terrific as Riddick sat the plates down. "Here you go," he smiled, "I will get us drinks." Turning he headed back into the kitchen.

She looked at the plate in front of her, there had to be enough food on her plate to feed both her and Riddick. She smiled when he came back in, "This looks really good."

Riddick gave her some iced tea and he set his down too. "I know it won't be as good as your cooking, but I figured I would try it." He chuckled as he cut into his steak while he looked at the cheesy red skinned potatoes and roasted asparagus.

They ate quietly for a while before Jack looked at Riddick and smiled, "Thank you again for doing this, Riddick." She shrugged a little, "I would have loved just having a normal dinner with you like my other birthdays, but this made this birthday even better."

Smiling at her he nodded, "You're welcome." He took a swallow from his drink before he sat it back down, "You do know the real reason I did this for you right?"

Jack glanced up at him and shook her head, "Because you are nice?"

He chuckled and picked up a potato with his fork, "Because my birthday is coming up."

She laughed, "Oh, so you are sucking up to me so that I will do something special for your birthday!" Shaking her head she smirked at him.

Chewing the last bite of his steak he winked at her.

They finished eating as they talked and laughed some more. When dinner was done, they cleared the table so that they could sit on the couch together.

Riddick smiled at Jack, "Why don't you get the gift bag by the couch and I'll get us refills of tea," he suggested and watched as her face lit up.

His eyes followed her to the other room where she bent over at the waist. Riddick grinned and licked his lips. _Don't rush it, man, _he thought as he looked away.

Jack sat on the couch with the bag on her lap when Riddick came in. "Can I open it?" she asked since she was very excited to see what was inside.

Nodding he sat down beside her. He watched as she pulled out a four by six sterling silver picture frame. "It's for the picture you have of you and Imam," he pointed to the back of it, "You can make it stand up, so that you don't have to lean it against the light like the frame you use now." They both glanced over to the frame on the table near the television.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful." She smiled at him, "It will make the picture look even better," she said as she stood the picture frame up on the coffee table that they had put back after they ate.

Riddick looked at her as she pulled out another one, "Surprise!" He chuckled.

Laughing with him she set the frame down next to the other one, "What is the second one for?" she asked.

"For the picture of us at the town fair last year," he smirked.

At the time he hated the fact that Jack wanted a picture of them taken together. He hadn't liked the fact that it meant there was evidence he had been in a certain place. But after he told her to just get the picture taken by herself he hadn't liked the sad look Jack had on her face as she told the man with the camera that they would pass on any pictures. He remembered the look on the guy's face when Riddick pulled out the creds and told him to take it quickly.

Jack giggled, "You remember that day?" she asked. She could remember how Riddick even smiled in the picture for her.

Giving her a serious look he pointed to the bag, "Move on to the last thing in there, Jack," he said which made her laugh more.

At the very bottom of the gift bag was a long white box; Jack looked at Riddick as she pulled it out and sat the empty bag next to her. Her smile grew into shock as she opened it and saw the necklace she had seen at Jenza.

"Oh my God, Riddick," she said in surprise, "It's the one I wanted."

Smirking he nodded, "It is."

She looked at him, "But…but you said it was too expensive," she recalled as she gently took the tear drop shaped emerald on the silver chain out of the box. Moving the emerald in her hand made the green shimmer even in the dimly lit room.

"I know I did. But after thinking about it, it's the only thing that I've ever seen that matches your eye color almost perfectly." He reached over and took the necklace from her hands. "Here, come sit on my lap and lift your hair so I can put it on you."

Jack did as she was told. When he clasped it, she let her hair down and turned more to him. "Well, is it as pretty on me as it was in the display case?"

He grinned, "It's even prettier, Jack," he said as his hand rested on her leg and the other was on the small of her back.

She liked when she sat on his lap, because then she was the same height as him. She let her hand gently caress the necklace as she smiled, "Thank you for everything, Riddick."

Watching him smirk then lick his lips made her do the same before leaning in to kiss him. _It's now or never, _she thought. When she felt his lips separate, she did the same, although she still wasn't sure what to do. Jack felt his tongue slip inside of her mouth, she moved her tongue back against his and in return she felt Riddick's hand move to the back of her neck. It was a sloppy kiss, but one that Jack thought felt perfect.

It felt like forever before Riddick pulled away, both of them panted. He grinned at her, "See, you are a fast learner." He chuckled and put his hand back onto her lap.

Jack suddenly felt shy; nervous laughter came from her.

Riddick could see that she was nervous; he lifted her chin up and smiled. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, Jack. But I also want you to do what you want to."

She nodded, "Can I tell you something?" she asked him in a serious tone.

He thought she would ask what the point of kissing with their tongues was, but to his surprise her question was different.

"You say for me to do what I want to," she paused for a moment. "But I don't know what to do."

Riddick chuckled but then frowned as Jack moved to get up.

"Well, don't laugh at me for it," she said as she tried to stand up, but Riddick stopped her.

His hold on her waist tightened and he didn't let her get up. He pulled her so her shoulder leaned against his chest. "No, hun, I wasn't laughing at you. I swear I wasn't." He put his forehead against the side of her head. "I was laughing because you make it sound like you are doing horrible, but in reality I think you're doing great," he spoke quietly.

Jack rested her hand on his shoulder, "But I don't know what to do with my hands and stuff."

Riddick leaned his head back up and helped her move so she was straddling his lap as he tried to think of how to explain it to her. "Okay, you know how sometimes I put my hands on your neck or on your back?"

She nodded, knowing that on other occasions he didn't even touch her with his hands.

"You just put your hands wherever you feel like it," he said and tried to think of examples. "For instance, sometimes I want to feel your hair while we are kissing, so I put my hand on your hair. Other times I would prefer to feel your skin, so my hand goes to your neck or even to your arms." He smiled, "Follow me?"

She smiled, "So it's just do what I feel like doing." She put her hands on his chest and looked at him for a moment as she thought about his examples, "I have another question."

Riddick grinned, he loved that she felt comfortable enough with him to ask him questions. Over the last few weeks he had slowly showed her more things, but was willing to go at her pace, "I'm listening."

"Can we try it again?" she asked with a big grin on her own face.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**I wanted to thank you all again for the wonderful feedback. I love all of the feedback that I'm getting for this story, so thrilled lots of you are enjoying it. Thank you for those who added this story as one of their favorites. I can't wait to read what everyone thinks of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

_**End of this chapter is rated MA for a little over the clothes action! Nothing too serious, but figured if you aren't over 18 or don't like groping then please stop reading when they head into the house!**_

**__****

* * *

**Chapter 14

It had been a little over a week since Jack's birthday and Riddick and Jack were in town checking out the weekly farmer's market. As they walked down one of the many aisles of farmers selling their goods, Jack noticed a small open topped cage.

"I wonder what they have in there," Jack said as she and Riddick stood on the other side of the aisle looking at peaches.

Riddick didn't look to where she pointed. "Probably chickens or something," he said, handing the lady behind the table creds for the peaches they had picked out.

He didn't notice that Jack had already walked away from him to go look into the cage. "Maybe you can make some of that good peach cobbler stuff," he said with a smile as he turned to Jack, who wasn't there.

Quickly glancing around he spotted her kneeling next to the cage. He walked over towards her and could see her petting a small puppy through the holes in the cage.

The one puppy that was awake did its best to bat at Jack's finger while the others laid in a mass together asleep. "Isn't he so cute?" she asked as she looked up to Riddick, who now stood next to her.

"Looks like trouble to me," he mumbled as he watched the nine week old caucasian plain shepherd puppy.

She giggled as the puppy tried to chew on her fingers. "Not any more trouble then you are." She grinned up at him.

Riddick cocked his head to the side, giving her the silent promise of payback later look. The only thing that look made Jack do was laugh again. Riddick sighed as he looked down at the black shorter haired dog with specs of tan throughout its fluffy coat. Around its neck was a tan line, a natural collar of sorts.

The seller of the puppies came over and said "If you are looking for a great guard dog, then one of these shepherd dogs will do the trick." The man with the balding head said with a smile as he motioned to the puppies asleep in the back of the cage.

Jack looked at the man. "How much do you want for one?" she asked, hoping that Riddick would let her get a puppy.

The man had on a sweat stained shirt that was far too tight on his large stomach; looked at Jack in her dress and smirked, "Nine hundred."

"For a dog?" Riddick asked, a little shocked at the price.

He tore his eyes from Jack's breasts in front of him and raised an eyebrow at Riddick. "These are great show dogs, people pay a lot more for them on other planets."

Riddick smirked, "Well, we aren't on other planets, we are on this one!" Riddick touched Jack's shoulder, "Come on, time to go." Wanted to get out of there; he didn't get a good vibe.

Frowning, she stood up and straightened the bottom of her dress, "Aw, please, hun. Can I please get one?" She looked down and smiled seeing the puppy she had played with reaching out through a hole and it batted at her shoe lace like a cat might.

The guy looked down at what the dog was doing and quickly walked around the cage, "You don't want this one. He's the runt of the litter and he's dumber than a box of rocks." He picked the dog out of the cage and carried him over to the cab of his truck and tossed him in on the seat.

Jack's jaw dropped when the puppy yelped, "Hey! You can't treat an animal like that." Her face got serious and she stepped forward a little.

Riddick could see she meant business; he set the bags in his hands down and touched Jack's arm as if to remind her to stay in control.

"Listen, lady, I can do what I want to my dogs. I'm the owner, remember?" he said in a gruff voice.

By now a few other people had stopped as they walked by and looked at Jack and the man.

"Now, what puppy can I interest you in?" he asked as he stared at her.

Her lips looked thin as she glanced towards the truck, "I want that one."

He shook his head, "I said he's not for sale. How about this little girl right here!" he said as he bent over to pick up a female pup.

"I'm thinking you have a hearing issue. I'm sure that puppy will grow up and be bigger and better than any of his siblings. So bring him back out here, I'm buying him." By now her hands were on her hips.

"He's not for sale," he stated once again. "Why would you want him anyways?"

Jack looked back at Riddick who nodded at her. Jack turned more and looked at the people who watched them, "I'll ask you the same thing. Maybe if he's so dumb you should sell him at a discount to someone who will treat him fairly."

The man puffed out his chest and looked at her. "Since you aren't buying a dog, walk away from the cage so that others can see the goods," he said just as the dog in the truck started to whine.

She couldn't stand to look at him any longer. She turned and stared at the people who were looking at them. "Aren't there animal cruelty laws on this planet?" she asked, rather loudly. "I think maybe someone should call the police so they can come take these dogs to a vet to see if they are all abused."

The owner of the dogs got angry now. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he almost yelled at Jack.

It was then that Riddick glared at the man from behind his goggles. "Watch how you talk to her!" His voice was stern yet civil.

A lady in the group shouted out to the man, "If you don't want the dog, let this woman have him."

Other people nodded or agreed with the lady verbally.

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at the man like Riddick was doing, "Yeah. Why don't you just give him to me since he's so dumb?"

Riddick took up his normal stance beside Jack, his arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tilted slightly. "If you hate him, give him to a good home."

The man looked at Riddick for a moment, put one hand on his not existent waist while his other hand ran through his barely there hair. "If I give him to you, will you run along and leave me alone?"

She quickly nodded her head. The man sighed in defeat and headed to the truck. Riddick watched Jack from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but feel a little excited as she got the guy to do what she wanted. He had never seen her so cocky and confident before and her new found courage was just one more thing to add to his list of stuff that she did to turn him on.

The guy came over and handed Jack the puppy. Jack smiled and thanked him; he just shook his head and motioned for her to leave with the dog. People all around them clapped their hands as Jack turned and grinned at Riddick.

Riddick nodded as he picked up the bags and glared at the man one last time before he followed Jack towards the truck.

Jack carried one bag; the handles were around her wrist as she was petting and smiling at the puppy. "You aren't a dumb dog, huh? He just doesn't understand you!" Jack giggled as the pup's long pink tongue came out and licked her cheek.

Staying behind Jack as they walked the distance to the truck, his eyes kept glancing down towards her butt, just wishing the dress was a little tighter. Once they got to the truck, Riddick put the bags in the back while Jack held the puppy in her arms.

As they walked around to the passenger side door, Riddick stopped Jack and backed her the two steps up against the truck. "Jack," he half mumbled before he cupped her face and quickly leaned down to kiss her lips passionately.

Jack held onto the puppy with one arm and grabbed Riddick's shirt in her other fist as she tried to stop her knees from buckling. The kiss Riddick gave her was one they had shared before, but the passion and eagerness that the kiss possessed was something Jack hadn't felt from him before.

When Riddick finally pulled away, they were both panting. Jack, feeling dazed, looked up at him, "Wha…What was that for?" she asked as she let go of his shirt and stared at his face.

He licked his lips and smirked at her, "For having the nerve to turn me on like that in public."

She had no idea what she had done to turn him on, but she smiled at him. "You're welcome," she said while her face stayed flushed from the kiss.

* * *

Later that evening Riddick sat on the front steps while he drank a beer. Jack giggled as the puppy with the small perky ears and tail that curled up onto his back rolled in the grass next to her.

Riddick smiled, "Have you thought of a name for your new friend yet?" he asked and chuckled as the dog stopped rolling around long enough to look at Riddick.

Jack smiled at Riddick and shook her head, "Not yet. I can't think of anything that a good guardian type dog should have." She looked at the dog, "Wanna help me think of one?"

Setting his empty beer bottle on the step he stood up and came over by her. The puppy stood up too and walked over to greet him as Riddick sat down next to Jack.

"Cole?" he said, just saying the first name that came to mind.

She looked at him, "Cole?" she questioned. "Why Cole?"

He picked the dog up and looked the dog in the eyes, "Look at his eyes. They look like chunks of coal." Putting the dog on his lap he ran his hand down the puppy's back, "Some pieces of coal have brown specks in it like his coat does."

"I like that," she smiled at Riddick and reached over to pet the pup that was now asleep on Riddick's lap. "Cole is your name; let's hope you will answer to it tomorrow when I start your doggy training," she said since Riddick told her they needed to start working with him to make him be a good guard dog.

Soon they headed inside and Jack put the puppy down on the rug for him to sleep, before she walked to the bathroom. She came out and smiled at Riddick as he lay on the couch.

Riddick smirked at her, "Plenty of room on here, if you want to watch this movie with me."

She smiled, walked to the couch and kissed his lips before lying down in front of him. Jack used Riddick's arm as her pillow while he put them around her to hold her. After a few moments of lying together Jack spoke, "Riddick, what did you mean when you said I turned you on today?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Jack," he said quietly with a smirk.

Jack nodded, she did know that she had turned him on; she had felt it in the kiss. "I know, but I mean what did I do to turn you on?" she asked, but kept her eyes on the movie.

He thought about it for a second before he answered her, "You were very assertive and confident today. I guess I'm not used to seeing you like that in front of other people," he said as he kissed the back of her head.

"And you liked me being like that?" she smiled and interlocked her fingers with his over her stomach.

He chuckled quietly, "It's not that I want you to be like that all of the time, baby. It was just a nice and unexpected change."

It was then that Jack turned in Riddick's arms so she could cuddle up to his chest. "Did you see that he was staring at my chest?"

His hold on her got a little tighter before it relaxed again, "Uh huh, don't think he even noticed you had eyes."

Giggling softly she tilted her head up to kiss his exposed neck. "I didn't like that he was doing that."

Riddick closed his eyes, Jack's lips felt hot against his skin. "I didn't like it either, Jack," he said agreeably as his hand gently caressed her back.

Jack laid there for a moment as she took in the rugged smell of his body and the feel of his heavy yet loving hand on her back. She moved her hand up and allowed it to rest on his neck, "I do have to confess that I like it when you do it," she said with a smile.

He smirked, "You do?" He felt her head nod against his arm. "Why do you like it when I look at your chest?"

Bitting her lip momentarily she gave him her answer, "Because you are my," she paused, "My you know and it makes me feel special when you do it," she said not even sure what he considered her.

"Boyfriend?" he questioned, wanting to see if that was the word she was looking for.

Looking up at him she questioned what he said, "Is that what you are to me?" She wanted to lay a million excited kisses on him, but waited to hear his response first.

He nodded and grinned, "Whether you like it or not, you're mine," he said and then pointed down to her breasts, "Those are mine too. Next time someone looks at them, let me know and I'll take them out."

As she laughed she nodded, "Sounds good to me, but what do you want in return?" She winked at him, using his own words against him.

Riddick licked his lips as he thought about her question, leaning down he kissed her lips. He felt her hand on his neck move to the back of his head as she encouraged him to kiss her more. The hand that had pointed to her breasts now lay on her side as their tongues danced to their own music.

Jack was the first to break their kiss; he thought she was going to pull away like normal, but instead he felt her mouth laying small wet kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. He quietly groaned and moved his hand to her shoulder. His body wanted his hands to go where they would normally go with a woman, but he tensed up a little and he chose to embrace her shoulder instead of her breast.

"Something wrong?" she whispered when she felt the tension under her lips as she kissed his jaw. "Do you not want me to kiss your neck like that?" she did what she felt like doing, but now realized he might not like that done to him.

He groaned and looked down at her, "I love that you are exploring, Jack." He smiled and gave her lips a quick kiss, "It's just that I personally don't want to do something that will make you feel uncomfortable." He looked at her and hoped she understood, "Because I'm holding back as much as I can, baby."

Her tongue came out and wet her lips. "I trust you, Riddick and I want you to take your own advice." She smiled before she continued, "I want you to do what you feel like doing."

Riddick's eyes searched hers and he kissed her passionately once again. He moved his hand back to her side while her hand held his cheek.

His lips left her mouth and headed for her neck; once there he started to softly lick and suck the smooth skin. His hand slid up and cupped her breast. He made no effort to move it as he waited for her reaction, when she didn't seem to protest, Riddick started to gently massage her full breast in his large hand.

From Jack's lips came the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. "Oh, Riddick," she moaned out which made his erection become even harder.

* * *

**To Be Continued**...

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I do love reading each one. Thank you for adding my story to your favorites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and more action is to come...(Pun intended!) lol**


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter is rated MA for brief sexual banter. If you are not 18 or do not wish to read such situations, please come back for chapter 16.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

Thankfully Riddick didn't have to go out of town for a couple more weeks. A few days before he had to leave they stood outside watering their garden.

"Can't I go with you?" Jack asked as she watched him move the oscillating sprinkler over so it would reach more of the plants.

He stood up and stepped back over to her. "I wish you could, Jack, but I need you here to take care of the horses and everything else."

Jack nodded while she looked down at Cole who wanted to be brave and check out the sprinkler, but would race away when he started to get wet.

Taking Jack's hand he kissed her knuckles. "I'm only gone for four days this time." He tried to make it sound like it was a very short amount of time.

She looked at him and replied, "I know that, but the third day is your birthday. We always spend our birthdays together."

With a frown he spoke, "I could try to get it changed, but this is a big load. I can't just stay home, because the buyers are counting on me." He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched Cole play.

"Maybe it's for the best that you will be gone on your birthday," she stated calmly.

Putting his forehead against her hair he mumbled, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't have a gift for you yet," she giggled.

He growled down at her, "No gift? What kind of girlfriend are you?" He laughed when she moved her arm back and tried to poke his side. He let go of her and stepped backwards. "See if I ever let you kiss me again," he said in a mocking high pitched voice.

Laughing she followed him up to the back steps. "Well, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked with a smile.

Riddick sat on the steps, pulled her onto his lap and smirked; "Only thing I want is you, baby."

Jack wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted, "Aw, but you are going to be out of town. So you can't have me on your birthday." She smiled when his eyes got bigger.

"If that's really what you want to give me for my birthday, then we can always celebrate as soon as I come back." He smirked and being a man, he hoped she was serious about giving herself to him for his birthday. "And when I say as soon as I come back, I mean like in the ship at the docking station or even in the truck."

She gasped and playfully swatted at his arm, "My first time with you is not going to be on your stinky ship or in the front seat of the truck."

Riddick laughed, "I'm only joking!" Tickling her sides made her squirm on his lap.

Jack laughed and tried to get away from him, "Cole, help me!" she called out to the puppy.

Cole stopped trying to get the sprinkler water and looked at Jack. His head tilted to the side before he bounded towards them, barking the whole way.

Riddick stopped and chuckled, "Oh sure, sick your ankle biter on me."

"He's protecting his mom," she giggled and reached down to pet him. "Ew, you are all wet and muddy," she said when Cole jumped to put his front paws on her pants, "Sit, Cole."

Riddick nodded his head, impressed that Cole was learning commands very quickly, "Still not sure why the man said he was dumb."

She shrugged, "I dunno. He's learned three commands and mastered two of them so far." Smiling as she thought about how Cole could sit, lay down and half the time stay when told.

* * *

Three days later Jack helped Riddick load up the ship once again. "Call me tonight, please!" she said while watching him close up the back loading door of the ship.

"I always do." Glancing around at the people, he didn't even notice the women any more, but still looked around out of habit. "Make sure Cole leaves my clothes alone," he chuckled since the pup had tried to run off with his clean socks several times in the last week.

Jack smiled, "I will. I was thinking about seeing if one of the stores have any more toys for him to play with," she said thinking about getting him a chew toy and some doggy treats.

He sighed while he looked down at the watch on Jack's wrist. "Alright, I need to go. Keep safe," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss her one last time.

"You too, Riddick," she whispered back, not wanting people to hear his name.

Staying long enough to watch his ship take off she waved and said a silent prayer, praying for his safe return. When his ship was no longer visible Jack went back to the truck and headed to the main street of town.

She was truthful when she told Riddick she was going to get Cole a couple more toys, but she failed to mention that she needed to pick up his birthday presents.

* * *

On the third night of Riddick being gone Jack sat impatiently in the living room chair. Her fingers tapped nervously on the arm rest as she waited for Riddick's call.

Before she sat down she had put Cole in the bathroom, not wanting him to witness what she was going to do. Jack made sure the doors were locked and all of the curtains were shut. Her hair was down like Riddick liked, she had on a pair of tight fitting jeans that Riddick made her buy after their birthday dinner, and her shirt was a new button up blouse that she had got the day Riddick left for his delivery. The blouse wasn't the only thing Jack had picked up that day; she had walked by the small make up center in the store she had been in and saw some stuff that she liked.

When the phone com started to go off Jack's heart sped up as she quickly tried to keep a firm grasp on the courage she had worked on all morning long.

"Happy birthday, hun!" she said as soon as she pushed the button and saw his face.

"Thanks, baby," he grinned for a second before his facial expression changed.

"What?" she asked not sure what the problem was.

His face went back to a smile, "You look so beautiful, Jack." Leaning into the com a little, "What's the occasion?" he smirked at her seeing her face brightened up with some light makeup.

Jack giggled, "It's your birthday, silly. I wanted to show you what you are missing," she said and bit her lip as she thought about her first gift to him.

He laughed and leaned back to get comfortable again. "I see. Well, I sure wish I was there so I can see what I'm missing in person."

"I did think of a way that you can see what you are missing, even though you are so far away." Seeing him smiling at her put her mind at ease, she knew she could do what she had practiced the last couple of days in her room.

Riddick chuckled, "And what way would that be, baby?" he asked as he watched her pretty green eyes almost shimmer.

Smiling she shook her head, "Before I show that to you, I want to talk a little." She stood up and tucked a leg under her butt and sat back down.

He smirked, seeing what pants she was wearing, "Have I mentioned so far how beautiful you look today?"

A giggle came from Jack's side of the phone call, "Yes. You like the make up too?" She had spent over an hour in the bathroom trying to make it look alright. She found that she liked just a light covering of everything.

Nodding his head, "I do. It's not caked on like some…" he started to say that it wasn't caked on like some whores wear it, but he decided not to finish his statement. "Like some women wear it. I think it still shows your natural beauty." He smiled at her.

Jack smiled back at him. "I miss you, Riddick," she said and sighed.

"I miss you too, baby," he said and reached over to the control panel. "I keep looking at the clock and hoping that time will go faster." Leaning back into his chair again he looked at her.

She nodded in agreement; time seemed to slow down when he was gone. "You still going to be back at about five tomorrow night?" she asked. As much as she wanted him to be home sooner, she knew that she had to go to her appointment first.

He smirked, "I sure am. Would be home sooner if I could," he winked at her. "You wanna go to the pizza place for dinner when I get back?" he asked.

"No," she simply said and then looked at him. "I mean, I already have dinner planned out for tomorrow," she giggled.

He chuckled, "A home cooked meal is good with me! Maybe we can go out for pizza later this week sometime."

"Sounds like a plan," she grinned at him. She wanted to bring up the subject of how he could see what he was missing, but hadn't thought about how to bring it back up.

Watching her face as she looked off to the side of the phone made him antsy. "Jack? Is there something else you want to talk about?" The look on her face was one that she got when she was nervous about something.

Jack turned her head back to the com and nodded, "Kind of." Her hands played with the hem of her shirt as she looked at him.

"Well?" he questioned and waited to see what she would say.

Sighing she licked her lips, "You promise not to laugh at me when I show you your first birthday present?"

He nodded, "I promise to love any birthday present you give to me, Jack." He smiled at her, "What is it you want to show me?"

She smiled even though she was still apprehensive. "Hold on one second, please don't go anywhere!" Jack stood up and moved out of the view of the camera.

A chuckle came through the com. She took another calming breath as she moved the chair out of the way and finally stood in front of the screen. "Can you see all of me, hun?" she asked.

He smirked, "I can see all of you, baby!" he said as his eyes roamed over her body from head to her knees. "What you got to show me?" he asked, thinking she was going to do a dance or something.

She licked her lips and brought her hands up to the collar of her blouse. "So as I tried on this blouse the other day at the store…" She ran her hands down her sides and back up over her breasts as she spoke. "I thought about you and your hands."

Riddick still didn't grasp where she was going with this, but he was quiet as his eyes followed her hands down and up her torso.

Jack's voice was quieter in a sexy way as she continued to talk. "I thought about the way your hands…" closing her eyes she moved her hands over her neck. "Make me feel when you touch me all over with them."

His mouth watered while he nodded, his thoughts ran back to the moans she did as his hands massaged her breasts the very first time he touched her there. "Mmhm," he managed to say as his eyes never left her hands.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the com, "I also thought of your lips, trailing your kisses down my neck and into my cleavage." Using one hand she unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse. She let her hand dip down into her shirt; when she pulled her hand out, he got a glimpse at the top of her black bra.

Riddick licked his lips as he sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving the small screen in front of him. "What else did it make you think of, Jack?"

A shiver ran down Jack's spine at the sound of his deep rumble of a voice. She was no longer nervous; she did what felt natural and the look on Riddick's face told her she was doing great. "All those thoughts of you made me think of what my body feels like when you are near me."

Watching her hands work on unbuttoning her jeans made his mouth water. "How do I make your body feel, baby?" he asked and prayed she was going to take her jeans off.

"Hot," she mumbled, turned her back to the camera and wiggled her hips slightly. She pushed her pants down just enough to give Riddick a peek at her black panties.

When Jack heard Riddick do his sexy growl, she turned back towards the camera and smiled at him. She watched as his hand disappeared below the vision of the com and she bit her lip and started to undo her blouse buttons one at a time.

"I've never felt such great sensations run through my body like they do when you kiss me, baby." She licked her lips.

He groaned when her blouse was fully open and he could see her toned stomach that she had been hiding from him all these years. "What do the sensations feel like?" he half whispered as he tried not to take his erection out right there as he watched her.

She gave him a sexy grin when she let one side of her shirt slip off from her shoulder, but kept her bra covered. "They feel like butterflies that flutter in my stomach before they move farther down."

"Further down, yes…Further down is always good." Riddick hardly paid attention to her words; he was more interested in the sound of her voice and the way her body moved.

Jack almost giggled waiting for him to actually drool. "Down? Do you want to see what's farther down, Riddick?" she asked in that sexy voice she had been talking in for the last seven minutes.

Riddick's eyes finally flickered up to meet hers, "I do, but I have a feeling this was the end of your strip tease."

Her neck was exposed when she dropped her head back against her shoulders as she laughed. "I had planned to go down to my bra and panties, but I am kind of thinking I should leave that for when you get home tomorrow." She smirked at him.

Licking his lips one last time he smiled, "As much as I want to beg you to take those pants and blouse off…" he paused, suddenly thinking maybe he should beg, just to give him another visual image to store inside his mind. "I would love to take those off from you myself."

She nodded, "I think I would rather have you take them off from me too, Riddick."

Riddick stared at her for a moment before he finally talked again, "God, Jack, you are seriously going to be the death of me!" he said and laughed.

Jack laughed with him, "Is that good or bad?" she asked, since she hadn't heard him say that before.

"Put it this way, you are going to be locked with me in a room for several days," he said while his hand ran over his cock that throbbed under his cargo pants.

She felt thrilled that Riddick enjoyed her first gift to him. "I wanted to give you something on your birthday that you haven't had before." Her face felt hot as she spoke, "Since you can't physically have me today, I thought a sneak peek would be the next best thing."

Riddick's head moved up and down, "Hell yeah. Best birthday gift I've ever received," he said as the big grin stayed on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**Thank you all again for the great feedback. And I'm glad to see more readers adding this story to their favorites and making it so they see when it's updated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 17!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Jack went to sleep that night more excited then ever; her mind replayed the phone conversation with Riddick, the way his mouth fell open made Jack giggle. She couldn't wait for five o'clock tomorrow night to get there.

She cuddled with Cole and thought about what it would feel like when she and Riddick finally made love and when she fell asleep, her dreams were nothing but happy ones.

The next morning Jack got up and headed downstairs with Cole. While she took him outside for his morning bathroom break she thought about everything she needed to accomplish before Riddick got home.

When Cole was done, Jack headed inside to shower and get ready to go into town for her doctor's visit.

* * *

Jack arrived at the doctor's office in town several minutes early. She had been there numerous times for different ailments, but today was for something new. When she and Riddick first started to become more intimate she thought about what would happen if she ended up pregnant, even though they hadn't done more then him feeling her breasts and butt. Jack knew that if an accident happened and she did end up pregnant that there would be nothing for her to do. The baby would come and they would raise it, at least that's what her heart told her. But on the other hand she knew that with having a large farm like they did, it would be hard for her to help Riddick if she was pregnant. It was at that moment she decided to talk to the doctor about possibly getting on birth control.

She sat patiently in the waiting area until the nurse called her back and followed the nurse through the usual procedures; height, weight, and finally the reasons why she was there.

Goose bumps formed on her arms, the tiny hairs reminded her of little soldiers standing tall ready to battle the coldness of the room.

After what seemed like hours a light knock was heard, "Yeah," Jack said as the door opened and Dr. Patricia White walked in.

"Good morning, Jack," Dr. White said with a smile as she glanced up from the chart in her hands. She walked over to the small sink and washed her hands as she looked over her should at Jack. "How are you doing today?"

Jack smiled back, "I'm good, how are you?" she asked back, being polite.

Drying her hand on a couple of paper towels, Dr. White sat down on the short, wheeled stool. "So what brings you in today?" questioning Jack, she folded her hands on her lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about possibly getting put on some sort of birth control." Last time she was there for a physical she had informed the doctor that it would probably be years before she would need something like that. After all she had never had a boyfriend and hadn't planned on getting one.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "I see. And what type were you interested in getting?" She looked over Jack's chart once again.

The now twenty four year old shrugged and laughed quietly, "That's the thing; I'm not even sure what types there are."

"Well let's see here," she said as she stood up and opened one of the drawers, took out a pamphlet that told about the different forms of contraceptive. Her finger pointed to the first section, "These are birth control pills. They are taken once a day all year round."

Jack nodded, knowing she wasn't good at remembering to take pills every day like she was supposed to. She knew for a fact she didn't want to forget something as important as birth control. "I'm not too good at remembering to take things every day," she said as she smiled at the doctor.

Dr. White smiled back at Jack, "I hear lots of women say that! So let's take a look at the next option. The NuvaRing is a thin ring that you slip inside of your vagina and it stays in…" she stopped explaining since Jack was already shaking her head no.

She wasn't interested in sticking anything inside of her that didn't belong there. "Don't you just have like a shot or something? You know, just something that's quick and easy and I don't have to worry about for a while?" Jack asked and scanned the paper she had in her hand.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh a little at Jack's reaction. "We do have a new version of the old Depo Provera shot."

Jack looked at her, "What's the difference between the new shot and the old shot?"

Taking the paper from Jack, the doctor flipped it over and pointed it to Jack, "The Depo Provera shot used to take about twenty four hours to be effective. But with the newest version of it, you get the shot in your hip or butt and it takes effect within two hours."

Jack listened to what the doctor was saying as she glanced over the wording on the paper. "It says that it's effective for three months?" She looked up to Dr. White when she waited for a response.

Smiling she nodded, "That's correct. You get one shot and then we make an appointment before you leave for little less then three months later. When that appointment comes, you come back in and we give you another shot."

Jack looked at the older doctor as the doctor adjusted her glasses, "Will it mess with my period or anything?"

"I like that you are asking questions, Jack," the doctor said before she walked over and took a seat on the stool again. "Some women say their periods are less painful, which I haven't heard any complaints about yet!" Smiling, she continued, "Other women have said that their periods are a lighter flow. I have even run across a few women who have told me that their periods have stopped completely, which is alright."

She nodded and smiled again since she kind of liked the idea of no periods, one less thing to worry about. "I'm sure it's different for every woman and with the luck that I have, my periods will probably stay the same," she laughed.

Dr. White laughed with her, "Yes, it is different for every woman."

They talked about the shot for a few more minutes before Jack agreed that she wanted to get the shot. The doctor told her she would be back in a few moments with the shot and some more papers explaining everything they talked about.

The door clicked closed and Jack sighed in relief. She knew what was hopefully going to happen tonight and now she felt better knowing she would be protected.

* * *

Riddick had gotten off the phone with Jack. Her mini strip tease had done a number on his body and he wasn't sure if a cold shower would help this time. It had been hard for him to limit the number of times he got himself off as their relationship developed more and more. In his mind if he didn't bring himself pleasure then once they made love it would be more enjoyable for both of them. But tonight his cock was screaming for him to forget his thoughts and just give himself some quick pleasure.

Looking at the clock on the control panel he didn't like the time he saw. _Two hours, _he thought as he saw he had that amount of time left before he could take off. Standing up he headed for the only bathroom on the ship. A chuckle escaped him as he looked down and saw the huge tent in his pants. As quickly as possible he turned on the shower as cold as he could get it, slipped his pants off and stepped under the hard spray.

Riddick took in deep breaths as he tried to focus his mind onto other things. But fortunately for his erection, his thoughts kept drifting back to Jack.

First, he thought about her in her dress. The way her breasts looked as the dress formed over them like soft clouds over mountains. The small freckles on her chest peeked out from around the fabric. He licked his lips while he imagined what it would be like to walk up behind Jack as she washed the dishes, lift her dress and slide into her. He grinned as he remembered the sound of Jack's voice as she moaned out his name for the first time.

His hands braced himself against the tiled wall as he groaned; he pictured what Jack would look like getting out of the shower and putting her short towel on. He moved his hand down to his now throbbing member. Her long legs seemed even longer when she had nothing but water droplets on them. His hand started to slowly pump himself up and down, his body just needed a little release.

When he got home he would have to describe what feelings her body gave him the next time he massaged her breasts. That thought put speed into his hand, he couldn't wait to see her naked breasts; the ones he had been fantasizing about since he confessed his undying affection to her.

Holding his breath he gently squeezed his erection and thought about the feel of her clothed firm ass under his hands as they kissed passionately.

That memory was all it took for him to growl out his release and shoot his load against the tile on the opposite wall. "Oh fuck, Jack," he said as wave after wave of his orgasm rocked his body.

When he finally opened his eyes and looked at the mess on the wall, he smirked. "You said you wanted a quick release, big buddy!" He chuckled down at his softening cock and grabbed the soap to wash up with.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Just a small note. I know that some of the birth control information might not be fully true, but even though Jack and Riddick live on a small farming planet, they do have some futuristic type medicines and so forth! **

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback I greatly appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the chapters to come!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! I hope it turns out to be worth the wait. As always this chapter is rated:**

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 18!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

Jack wore her new dress into town; it was like her first one she had made, but it was a deep red color with thin white lace around the neck line. She thought it looked like the red velvet cake she made so she had to have it.

Standing next to their truck she pushed her long hair over her shoulder, as the wind started to pick up with the incoming storm. Hoping that Riddick would be able to beat the storms in, although she was nervous about what she knew would happen tonight, she didn't want him to have to turn back and try to land tomorrow.

After waiting for a few minutes, Jack's face lit up when she saw Riddick's ship come into view. She smiled as she started to walk towards the docking bay where he had landed. She stood back and waited until Riddick was down the ramp with his bag before she ran over to him. "I missed you so much, hun!" she said while she hugged his neck tightly.

Dropping his bag when she ran to him, his arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up. "I missed you too, baby!" he grinned into her hair as he inhaled her wonderful strawberry shampoo.

When they pulled back a little from the hug, Riddick smiled at Jack before he gave her a long kiss.

Jack grinned when they finished kissing and said, "Four days without your kisses was way too long."

He chuckled, "I thought you said a week was too long?"

"Well, I now think that one day is too long, so four days is far too long." She giggled and watched him move away from her to lock up the ship.

After he picked up his bag and headed towards her she took his hand and they walked together for a few feet before Riddick spoke, "Radar says this storm might be a bad one."

She nodded, "Radio said we need to make sure we are prepared for very strong winds, possible power outages and downed trees." She frowned; she hated when the storms were too bad.

Riddick kissed her hand that he held as they walked back to the truck, "Don't worry. I'll keep you and that new dress safe."

Jack's eyes darted up to his and she laughed, "Oh yeah. While you were gone I got this dress made. I couldn't help it, I felt weird wearing the same dress every time we came into town." She found it funny that she felt weird for not wearing a dress and then weird for wearing a dress.

He laughed with her, "Well I like that color on you, brings out the natural blonde highlights in your hair," he said throwing his bag into the back of the truck before he opened the passenger door for her.

Looking at him strangely for a moment she wondered what he knew about natural highlights before she giggled and climbed into the truck, "Thanks!" she said and smiled. Watching him walk around to the front of the truck he opened his door. "We have to pick up dinner at the pizza place," she said as she flashed him a cute smile.

Raising an eyebrow at her he started the truck, "Thought you had dinner figured out for tonight, baby," he commented while he shifted the truck and headed for town.

She smiled, "I did, but I figured if the power does go out, then the well pump won't work and then I won't be able to do the dishes. So your idea of pizza sounded better!" she giggled quietly, "I promise to make you a special birthday dinner tomorrow."

Pulling out onto the main town road Riddick kept the conversation going, "Don't worry about it, Jack. Any dinner with you is special, so this will be my birthday dinner." He pulled up in front of the pizza place, "Did you call in the order?"

Jack shook her head, "I stopped by on my way to get you. The guy said it would be ready when we got here."

She started to open her door, but Riddick stopped her. "I'll run in and get it," he said before he leaned over, quickly kissed her lips and left the truck.

* * *

The storm was in full swing as Jack and Riddick reached the house. Riddick looked at Jack and said, "Think we should just hang out in here for a while and wait to see if the rain lets up?" He asked since the rain came down in sheets that made it impossible to see two feet in the direction someone was going in.

Jack looked out at the rain and then giggled, "You did say you wanted to do it as soon as you got home. Maybe our first time will be in the front of this truck after all."

She didn't even finish her statement before Riddick threw his head back and laughed. When he calmed down he grinned at her, "Nah, baby, we won't do it in here today," he said and started the truck again. "We will save that adventure for another day."

The truck started to slowly move backwards, "What are you doing?" Jack asked as he turned the truck around.

Smiling, he looked towards her, "I'm moving the truck so that you are closer to the house. This way you have a straight shot to get to the porch; you won't have to move around the truck."

Thinking about it she smiled and said, "That's so sweet." She giggled as he rolled his eyes at her and picked up the pizza. She smiled, "I'll beat you to the porch," she said as she opened the truck door and started to run through the pouring rain.

He laughed and shut his door, grabbed his wet bag from the back of the pick up truck and ran to the porch. "That was cheating, Jack."

She already had the door opened, but stood on the porch. "I can't help the fact that you can't read my mind to know what I was planning!" she said with a smile as she set the pizza box down onto the bench so she could try to wring it out her soaked dress.

Taking off his wet shirt, Riddick laid it out on one of the benches, then sat down to take off his boots. "You know, if you want you can just take off your dress and walk into the house in your underwear." He kept his head down but smirked the whole time.

Jack smiled and looked at him; she had considered doing it. She would love to see the look on his face if she did, but with him back and already half naked her nerves started to tense up again. "I'm sure you would love that, Riddick, but I'm not sure if I want someone who might be driving up see me almost naked."

His smirk faded some as he slipped off his boots and stood up. "Yeah, don't want anyone seeing that." He kissed her lips before he grabbed the pizza and his wet bag that would need to be dried off. "Well, anyone but me that is!" he stated as he opened the door for her and let her go in first.

She giggled and shook her head. "I'm going to go change before we eat," she said, hoping not to get the living room floor too wet.

"Wait a sec; I'll head up with you." He took a couple of steps into the kitchen and set the pizza and bag in there, quickly turned and went up the steps with Jack.

Once they were outside of Jack's door, Riddick stopped her from going inside. "I, ah, I didn't get a chance to thank you for that phone call from last night." He smirked as her face blushed a tiny bit. "So thank you, Jack."

Jack felt her face heat up a little and knew it was turning pink. "You're welcome. I hope it was a good birthday present." She licked her lips and looked at him.

Riddick nodded. "Oh yeah, it was definitely a great present." He braced one hand against the wall as he moved his head down to kiss her lips.

They kissed slowly and softly at first, but soon a fire seemed to be ignited within both of them and the kiss became more passionate. Reaching her hands up she placed them against his chest.

Resting his free hand on her hip he panted. "You really hungry?" he breathed, only inches from her lips.

Quickly she shook her head, "No." Her hands moved from his chest to his face as their fierce kissing started again.

The hand he had put on her hip wrapped around her and pulled her to him. His other hand moved from the wall and helped pick her up off the floor.

Jack was surprised when Riddick picked her up; her instinct told her to hold on. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried her down the hall and into his room.

Out of habit his foot kicked the door shut as he walked her to his bed. He turned, sat down and removed his mouth from her lips. His lips quickly found their place on her neck and upper chest.

Jack's hands ran over his back; she loved the feel of his damp skin under her fingers. His lips felt hot on her neck as her head slipped to one side, granting him more access.

Riddick's hands moved between them and he tried his best to undo her dress buttons. Groaning in frustration when he couldn't figure them out, he almost growled his words at her, "Baby, if you want to keep the dress intact, I suggest you undo the buttons yourself." He tried not to sound demanding, but he had waited patiently for so long and his body was telling him to hurry the fuck up.

She smiled softly at him; she could hear what sounded like desperation in his voice as her hands started to work the buttons as fast as she could. The tingling sensation in her vagina had started as soon as they kissed in the hallway. But she couldn't tell if her panties were wet from the sensations or from her and Riddick's wet clothes.

"Don't zone out on me, Jack," Riddick whispered into her ear which made her shiver.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm not. I'm…I'm just thankful that your pants are already wet."

Some time while she was thinking, he had taken his goggles off. His silver eyes stared at her. "Why do you say that?"

Jack bit her lip. "No reason," she said as she looked down at her dress, took in a deep breath before she moved her arms and slipped the dress off from her upper body.

She was rewarded with a low growl, his was of saying he approved. "Damn, Jack," he groaned out this time. Her breasts looked even bigger now that they weren't confined to the dress.

Taking a moment he collected himself; he needed to remember that he had to go as slow as possible with her; even if it was going to kill him. The white bra was nothing fancy, no lace or pretty bows, but for some reason it was sexiest thing he had ever seen. His head dipped down and gently nipped at her bra covered breast. A hiss type moan left her mouth when he nibbled on her erect nipple through her bra.

Jack arched her chest into his mouth more, as her hands clung to the back of his head. She didn't want him to stop, because it felt too good. She moved her butt a little, hoping it would get her closer to his mouth. When she did she felt his hard cock under his cargos.

Before she could even think or realize what happened, she was on her back on the bed with Riddick above her. She gasped when his body got off from her and he stood at the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, praying she hadn't hurt him when she moved against his erection.

A sweet smile came across Riddick's face and he shook his head. "Just need to get these pants off me and the dress off you, baby."

She propped herself up onto her elbows and her mouth fell open as she watched him slip his pants off. Her eyes got wide and she gasped at the size of his thick long manhood as it stood nice and tall.

Riddick almost laughed at the look on Jack's face. "Jack, slip your dress off for me," he spoke quietly, not wanting to scare her. He smirked when she lifted her butt off the bed and slipped the dress off as she tried her hardest not to take her eyes off his dick. "Good girl, baby," he mumbled while he looked down at her now laying there in just her bra and panties.

Climbing onto the bed he laid next to her, "You are so beautiful." He ran his hand across her stomach as he went back to kissing her lips.

Jack was lying on her back, but still managed to rotate her hips enough to put her left leg over top of Riddick's waist as their tongues mated together. She felt Riddick's hand slide down her back to her ass and couldn't help but to smile as his hand slipped inside of her panties and squeezed her left cheek.

Riddick broke from their kiss and moved his head down and laid small wet kisses along her jaw to her neck and in between her breasts. "You see how hard I am now, Jack?" he asked quietly against her skin.

All she could think of was to ask him to never stop touching her like he was. "Yes," she moaned out and dropped her head back against the bed.

"I was this hard last night after I watched you tease me," he said, smiling when he noticed that Jack's bra was a front clasp type. He was about to give her one last chance to back out of this, but he remembered his condoms were in his bag. "Shit," he muttered and sat up a little.

Jack frowned and took her leg off from his legs, "What?" she asked and laid there while her hand gently caressed his large bicep.

He looked at her, "I gotta run down stairs, I forgot the condoms in my bag." He moved to get up but Jack grabbed his arm.

"Don't go, Riddick." She was half afraid that if he left now he might not want to still do this when he came back, but she also hated being upstairs alone during bad storms.

He frowned as a loud clap of thunder rattled the windows, "I'll be right back, I promise!" Kissing her lips he practically jumped off the bed, "When I get back you better be naked, baby!" he called out as he opened the door and disappeared into the hallway.

She bit her lip seeing his toned ass walk away from her. Giggling she quickly shed her bra and panties before she slipped under his covers. Another big boom from outside sounded and the light in the hallway flickered out.

Riddick came back into the room with a grin on his face, a large box of condoms he had got on the other planet in his hand and a large solid erection between his legs. "Back and the power is out." His grin went to a sly smirk, "Why you hiding under the covers?"

Smiling she shrugged a little, "Was kind of afraid I would look like a fool when you walked back in here and told me you changed your mind about this."

Shaking his head he grabbed one condom out and threw the box on the side table. "Not a chance in hell I would change my mind about this, Jack." He held the packaged rubber in his hand as he slipped in under the covers with her, "Although, I would be willing to stop if you wanted to."

His words were cut off by a very naked Jack pressing herself against his side and kissing his lips like her life depended on it. He allowed her to kiss his lips and his neck and he took the opportunity to feel her naked breast under his hands for the first time. Gently he kneaded it with his hand, he loved how soft and warm it felt.

After a few moments of him touching her breast and her kissing his neck, Riddick moved so that he was lying on top of her; careful not to squish her. He could smell her arousal and he pushed the covers off her. "I gotta taste you, Jack. Gotta taste what I've smelled for so long," he said as he trailed his kisses down her body.

Jack tensed up when his stubbly chin moved across her pelvis. But as soon as Riddick laid a kiss within her large patch of curly dark curls, her body relaxed. She allowed him to widen her legs and smiled when he said she smelled just as beautiful as she looked.

It was when his tongue connected with her aroused clit that she almost jumped off the bed. Riddick pressed a hand against her stomach, "Trust me, Jack. Relax and trust me," he whispered quietly into the darkened room before he went back to sucking on her clit.

Relaxing, she moaned; thoughts of him telling her to do what felt right floated through her head like they had done so many times before. Her fists gripped the sheet below her and her back arched when she felt one thick digit enter her tunnel.

Jack did her best to be quiet, but the noises that came from with in her were hard to hush. She felt the tingling grow into a tickle that Riddick's finger and mouth seemed to make bigger.

Riddick felt her hands on the back of his head as he lapped at the juices that ran from Jack's pussy. He felt her already tight walls start to convulse around his finger as he worked it in and out of her. The feeling of her tightness made his own precum dribble out of him and onto his sheet.

Loud gasps came from her as her first orgasm ran through her body. When he was sure she was fully done he moved back up and sat on his knees between her legs.

"You ready for the real fun, baby?" he asked and smirked as she slowly opened her eyes.

She lay their panting when he asked her the question. "I…I don't know if it's going to work, Riddick." Her eyes watched him roll on the condom, she wasn't sure how long a man could stay hard like that, but for Riddick it seemed like it could last for hours.

Smirking he moved to lie between her legs, "It'll work, Jack. We just have to take it very slow." He kissed her lips, "You're very tight, but if you trust me then I promise I won't hurt you."

Jack nodded; she did trust him, but that didn't mean she was any less nervous about him fitting that large thing inside of her. Riddick's voice was calm even gentle and she knew he would never hurt her. Jack looked up into his eyes that seemed to sparkle in an odd, clear way. Jack had never seen Riddick's eyes sparkle in that way, and it made her feel a less little anxious.

Positioning himself against her entrance, his eyes never left hers. Ever so slowly he pushed his hips towards her; gradually the purple head disappeared into her wetness.

He groaned and didn't dare move further in yet. "Okay?" he questioned, searching her face for any sign of too much discomfort or pain. From her past stories he knew she wasn't a virgin, but she was tighter then any woman he had had before.

The concern he had for her made her smile, "I'm okay. You can go more," she felt him push a little more in and she moaned. Her hands slid up his arms that were holding him up on either side of her shoulders. She started to feel full, but the fullness felt so good that she didn't want him to ever pull out. "More, baby, go in more!"

Looking down he could see that he was only half way in, Riddick slowly pushed the rest of his cock into her. He smirked when he felt her legs wrap around his waist as if she begged him to stay in her forever. Slowly he started to draw himself out of her only to push back in.

At first Jack thought Riddick was going to fully pull out of her, a loud moan came from her as he pushed back in. She wasn't sure what her roll in all of it was, but she figured if he wanted her to do something, he would tell her to.

Riddick still couldn't get over how tight she was. When he was going in a slow steady pace he dropped his head down and captured one of Jack's bouncing nipples in his mouth. Gently he sucked and nibbled on it.

Jack gasped and arched her breast more into his mouth. Her nipples felt so alive when he would swirl his tongue around her stiff peak. "That, please do that," she almost begged, wanting him to gently bite her nipple like he was.

She didn't seem to mind the pace he was going at and he loved hearing the sounds she was creating, but his balls were starting to tighten and he knew if he didn't get her to cum again, then he would cum before she was ready. A popping noise was heard when he let go of her nipple.

A whimper came from beneath him which made him smirk, "We got all night, baby." He pushed himself up fully and started to thrust into her with a tad more power. "I need ya to cum again for me, Jack." He watched her eyes close and he could already feel the slight quivers around his cock.

Closing her eyes a wonderful feel started to build in her stomach. "It feels so good, Riddick," she panted out.

Riddick nodded his head, "It does. You feel so fuckin' good around me, Jack." His groans grew louder as he felt her clamp around him.

Jack arched again as she came for a second time that night. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter when she felt Riddick's rhythm mess up, he grunted above her as he thrust into her a couple more times.

"Oh fuck," he called out feeling like his head was going to explode as his lower head did.

Opening her eyes she smiled up at him as his face relaxed. "Does it always feel that good?" she asked hoping that it did.

He leaned down and kissed her lips before he slowly pulled completely out of her, "With me, yes!" he chuckled as he moved to her side so he could slip the condom off.

"Wow," she commented and watched him drop the used rubber into the trash next to the bed.

Laying next to her he pulled her to lie against him, "Wow is not the word I was thinking of," he chuckled and tried to catch his breath.

Jack put her head on his chest and felt how fast his heart was beating. They both laid there silently in the dark listening to the storm raising hell outside.

After a few moments of being quiet, Riddick finally broke the silence, "What are you thinking, Jack?"

Keeping her head on his chest, she licked her lips and looked up at him, "I'm thinking about how good you make me feel, both emotionally and physically. I've never felt anything like that before," she said, smiling.

Riddick turned and cuddled her more, "I'm sure you've made yourself feel like that plenty. Just haven't felt it with a man before, right?" he asked as he closed his eyes, feeling tired from the lack of sleep the past few days.

Jack sighed and shook her head, "I've actually never made myself feel like that," she said as she watched the lightning flash come in around the closed curtains.

He kept his eyes closed, loving the warmth he was getting from Jack's nude body. "You've never," he paused, "touched yourself and stuff?"

Again she shook her head, "No." Her answer was short.

He kissed her hair, "I'm sure it was because you didn't know what you were missing. I'm probably going to have to tie your hands to the bed when I leave or you will be going right to town." He chuckled as she laughed.

It was Jack's turn to tease, "Who said you were allowed to leave?" She smiled at him as he glared down at her. She gasped when he gently bit down on her shoulder.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Thank you for the feedback and to the ones that added my story to your favorites again!


	18. Chapter 18

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 19!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

Jack lay cuddled up in Riddick's embrace; the calm breathing that came from him told her he had fallen asleep. She smiled, because normally he came home, ate, spent a couple of hours with the horses and then slept and knowing him, his stomach would be talking soon.

In the distance thunder rumbled and Jack couldn't tell if a new storm was voicing its thoughts or if that was the sound of the old storm saying its goodbyes.

Not wanting to move to look at her watch, she tried to guess what time it was. Her estimate was about eight o'clock. For a moment Jack closed her eyes and let Riddick's breathing relax her even more. It was then that she quietly gasped and opened her eyes. She had forgotten about poor Cole who was shut in the bathroom.

She tried not to wake Riddick, but she knew how easily he startled. Quietly and slowly Jack pulled the covers back, it was then that his grip tightened around her making her smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was hoarse and rumbled through the quiet room. His breath felt hot against the top of her head.

Jack looked up at him and seeing that he hadn't even opened his eyes, she softly kissed his chin and spoke. "I have to go let Cole outside," she said as she moved again, this time the heavy arms let her leave his side.

Riddick opened his eyes and watched her feel around on the dark floor for something to put on. Her hair swayed as she moved, the small natural ringlets looked wavier since she had messed it up during their love session. Smirking, he glanced towards the window and could see hardly any light streaming around the edges of the curtains. His room was always darker in order for him to be comfortable and not have to wear his goggles, but with it being dark outside because of the storms, his room was almost pitch black. "My shirts are in the basket a little to your left, baby," he said, clearing his throat.

She smiled when she felt for the basket, once she found it she grabbed a shirt and taking it out of the basket she slipped it on. "I'll be right back," she said as she slowly walked towards his door with her hands out in front of her in case she bumped into something.

_If she starts staying in here more often, I'm gonna have to put in a nightlight._ He smirked and watched her slip into the hallway.

The hallway was not much brighter then Riddick's room, but from living in the house for so many years she knew there was nothing to trip on. She hurried down the hallway and could hear small whimpering noises coming from the sad puppy in her bathroom.

"I bet you have your nose pushed right to the crack, don't you, Cole?" she spoke as she neared the door and the puppy stopped making his helpless whines. "Gotta get back, little boy." Slowly she opened the door and smiled when he peeked around it.

She bent down and picked the active pup up, "Come on, let's get you outside." She kissed his head, carefully carried him down the stairs to the living room and headed for the back door.

Standing out on the back porch she watched the puppy dart around the yard as he hunted for the perfect spot. Off in the distance she could see flashes of lightning which were followed by loud cracks of thunder. She hoped the power would be back on soon or they would have to turn the generator on.

Noticing something laying off to the side by the woods, Jack walked the length of the porch towards it. Her arms were crossed over her chest trying to keep the chilly air from invading her body; she wasn't worried about how the wind blew the back of the shirt up a little to reveal her butt, her thoughts were focused on the large object in the dark.

"Well, looks like we will have more firewood when it's dried out." She sighed, seeing the large older tree limb lying on the ground.

Since it was still raining out, Jack carried a wet Cole into the kitchen to wipe him off. She got him dry before she grabbed the box of pizza and small bottles of pop that Riddick had picked up from the restaurant.

Hearing small growls she looked down and saw Cole trying to pull the towel off the back of the chair.

"Come, Cole," she said and headed for the stairs. She giggled when Cole tried to drag the large towel with him. "Cole, come!" she said again, and watched as the pup let it go and ran after her.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back down to see Cole carefully climbing the steps. For such a playful puppy, he was very cautious about climbing the steps, since he had slipped down them the very first time he tried to follow Jack up them too quickly.

Jack smiled at him when he reached the hallway and looked up at her, "Find Riddick!" she said and watched him trot down the hallway, only stopping to sniff at the doors. "Good boy, Cole."

Walking into Riddick's bedroom she left the door open, mainly so she could have a tiny bit of light to see by, but also because she didn't have hands to shut it.

"Thought I was going to have to send a search party after you," he chuckled in the darkness.

She nodded, "Had to stop Cole from trying to bring a large towel with him up the stairs." Jack smiled as she slowly walked towards his bed. "I brought dinner, it's cold, but it will have to do until we get power again."

Keeping the blankets around his waist, Riddick sat up in the bed. "You look really good in my shirt, Jack." he said as he watched her set the pizza box on the bed. She used her free hand to feel for the side table to sit the pop on. "You look extra sexy in it."

Jack grinned as she set the pops onto the table and crawled onto the bed next to him. "You think it's sexy and I think it's comfy!" She looked next to her and could see his silver orbs almost glowing back at her.

Riddick opened the pizza box and handed her a piece before he folded two pieces on top of each other and ate.

Quietly in the dark they sat and ate their cold dinner. Outside the next round of storms grew closer and louder than the first.

After Jack had her fill of pizza she turned to Riddick and smiled shyly, "So how many more things are in that box?" Her voice was steady yet shy.

He threw his crust into the box and moved the whole thing to the other side table on his side of the bed. "Should be fourteen more, unless they packaged it wrong," he said as he watched her face light up. "Why do you ask, Jack?"

She shrugged a little and moved to cuddle with him again. "Just wondering is all," she gently kissed his chest.

"You have never been a good liar, Jack. Tell me what you're thinking," he spoke softly, but in a way that Jack knew he would try something in order to get the information out of her.

Using her left hand she flipped her hair from the right shoulder to the left, getting it out of the way. "I swear, I was just asking," she smiled sweetly at him. "You tired?" she asked as she tried to change the subject.

Riddick nodded his head, "A little. But I can think of something I would rather do than sleep." He leaned down and kissed her forehead; when she looked up at him he could see the traces of make up on her face. "Mind if I ask why you started to wear make up?"

Jack jumped when a large clap of thunder roared over the house and she felt him pull her a little closer. "I thought that I might look better with some on," she said, giving him the honest truth.

Grunting a response, he didn't need to think about her answer, "I'm going to be real with you, baby." He looked down into her eyes, "I do think you look beautiful with that stuff on your face, but I also thought you looked beautiful before you started to wear it."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" she asked, resting her hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true." His lips slowly captured hers. He felt her turn her body more towards him as he could smell the arousal start to parade off her. After they both slipped down farther onto the bed, neither breaking the kiss, Riddick pulled away to move his lips to her neck. "Don't go changing, just for me, Jack," his voice was hushed while he spoke against her neck.

The mad storm outside was long forgotten as Riddick's hand glided over Jack's hip and up under the large black shirt. His mouth left wet traces along her neck as he moved his kisses back up to her mouth. It took his mind a moment to register that Jack's hand was on his ass, her fingers gently yet firmly gripping it.

"Want to learn a different way, Jack?" he asked while he leaned back just enough to give her room to breath.

She wasn't sure what he meant, but the way his eyes sparkled again made her head nod.

Riddick grinned and rolled over onto his back, bringing Jack to sit straddling his mid section. He chuckled seeing the look on her face, "It's alright, baby. Just want to show you how good it feels in different positions." Reaching his hand over he grabbed the box of condoms, took one out and tossed the closed box on the bed next to them.

Watching him roll the condom down onto his hard length made Jack lick her lips before smiling. "I love how it looks when it's so hard," she commented quietly, unsure if her voice would work if it was louder.

He smirked up at her before he sat up; he cupped her face and kissed her hard. Jack could feel his cock between their bodies; she wanted it to be inside her again, wanted that joyous feeling to sing throughout her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she did her best to kiss him back with as much passion as she was feeling from him.

Leaning back slightly, Riddick tugged at her shirt, "Lift up." She didn't care about him giving small orders tonight, she wanted this as much as he did. "I need you to raise up, baby. I'll hold my cock still and you slide down on it as slow as you need to."

He was already panting; Jack figured it was in anticipation of what was to come. Looking down she watched him grip the base of his shaft with a couple of fingers and her eyes glanced at his. She just hoped he remembered she hadn't done this before.

Raising herself up onto her knees, Jack waited until he used his free hand to guide her down on top of it. Ever so slowly she eased down, letting it fill her. Her head went backwards and her mouth fell open, "Oh, God," she moaned out as she steadied herself on him, her mind hazy from the feelings that were growing down in her vagina.

His hands cupped her large C cup breasts as his mouth latched onto one erect nipple, working it with his lips and tongue. The other nipple was softly tweaked into a stiff point with his other fingers. Another moan escaped her and he wanted nothing more then to thrust fully up into her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Without even thinking Jack lowered herself the rest of the way down until she was fully seated on his lap. "Now what?" she asked as she gasped, she felt impatient, just wanting to help them both get to their release again. "Now what, Riddick?" she tried to focus on him and not on the cock that felt stuffed inside her.

Reluctantly he let go of her large tit, placing his hands back onto her hips he laid back down, "It's like riding a horse, Jack. Rock you hips and move up and down." His eyes never left hers as he instructed her on how to ride him.

Jack looked at him for a moment and witnessed a gentle smile appear on his face as his hands started to guide her through her first time on top.

"Oh God, that feels so good," she said as she moaned and licked her lips, "I feel so full." Her eyes were closed and her head was slanted backwards. "I've never felt anything so wonderful," another loud moan passed through her throat.

He groaned, "It fuckin' feels better then good, baby." His hands gripped her hips a little tighter when she leaned forward and braced her hands on his chest. A grin came to his rugged features as she started to work her hips by herself.

As she rocked her hips she felt his dick rub against different places within her. When she leaned forward the real sensations started; little pants came from her as she somewhat bounced up and down. She felt her boobs bounce with her body and silently prayed her boyfriend and now lover was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Holy fuck," Riddick groaned again, his balls were already tightening. Sticking his thumb into his mouth he got it wet and pressed it against her clit.

"I…I, oh, baby," she hissed through clenched teeth as he started to work her button.

After only a few minutes of their second round Jack's body tensed as her orgasm took control. A fabulous cry stretched through the room and out into the rest of the house.

Riddick felt her stop moving as her walls clamped around him like a vice. Thrusting up a couple more times his entire body shook as his cum erupted through his cock and into the awaiting rubber jacket.

Jack's hair was plastered to her face as she looked down at Riddick and tried to regain her breath. "Oh my word, Riddick that felt amazing," she watched his eyes slowly open to look up at her.

He took a moment to breathe before he talked. "So you liked that position?" Smirking he held her when she lay down on his chest.

"Other then the fact that my legs hurt from sitting like that, I think I wouldn't mind doing that again…" Pausing to kiss his hot skin she finished her sentence, "Often," she giggled.

Deep vibrations fled through his chest as he chuckled with her. "We can do it lots, Jack." Grinning he kissed the top of her head, "As often as you want."

Gently he helped her slip off from him so he could throw the rubber away. Feeling her still erect nipples graze over his chest made him groan, just wanting to feel them with his hands or mouth again. He turned to discard their trash, when he looked back at her, he smiled seeing her smile in the dark.

* * *

After the second round of hot passion filled sex, Riddick pulled Jack to cuddle with him, her naked back against his bare chest and his arms protectively around her. The soft hot breaths against Jack's neck helped push her towards sleep; when Jack's breathing evened out Riddick allowed himself to sleep too.

Opening her eyes, she no longer felt the warmth of comfort of Riddick's embrace. Her arm moved behind her and felt the cold spot where he laid only hours ago. "Riddick?" calling out towards the bathroom got her no answer.

When she moved the blankets back she felt Cole stretch out, hearing him yawn in the darkness made her smile. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the thin blanket to wrap around her shoulders. As Jack stood and walked towards the open door, the puppy barked from the bed. She hurried back to the bed and picked the dog up, cuddling him in the blanket with her.

Stepping out into the hallway, Jack couldn't see two feet in front of her. No moonlight shone through the one hallway window and no crickets could be heard over the sound of rain.

Jack's right hand came out from under the blanket and provided her with a physical visual on how far down the hallway she was. When her hand touched her door, she smiled knowing she was only about six steps from the top of the stairs.

"Riddick?" she called out again as she stood next to her door. Still not getting a response, she twisted the handle until the bedroom door opened. Taking three steps in, she extended her arm to the left and felt the top of her dresser. "Gotcha," she whispered when her fingers grasped her small flashlight.

She clicked the flashlight on and sighed as the room was flooded with bright yellow light. Jack dropped her head down and kissed Cole's nose as she turned and headed back into the hallway. Feeling better about the situation now that she could see, she walked down the steps and looked around.

"Where are you, Riddick?" Jack asked, not seeing him in the living room or kitchen. With her trusty light leading the way she set Cole on the floor as she walked into the kitchen.

While Jack got a glass and poured milk into it before turning her light off to save the battery, Cole sniffed his way to the backdoor, huffing was heard as he stuck his nose to the crack and tried to smell what was out there. Before she knew what was happening, Cole jumped back and started to bark and growl loudly at the door.

Quickly she grabbed the flashlight from the table, clicking it back on she pointed it to the doors window. When the light hit its target, Jack screamed, dropping it to the floor.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thank you again to those that left feedback! I love reading even the smallest chunk of it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

Jack's heart thumped wildly in her chest as the kitchen was dumped into darkness again. A loud painful growl was heard through the solid wooden door and, as the door opened, Cole stopped barking and the rain outside could be heard more clearly.

"You trying to blind me, Jack?" Riddick growled out while he held his throbbing eyes as he almost slammed the door behind him. The hood on his sweatshirt was pulled down over his face, leaving only his shadow covered mouth and chin exposed.

Frowning, she moved towards him with one hand out, not wanting to bump into him, and the other one gripping the blanket around her body. "I'm sorry, baby," she said as she finally reached him and felt his drenched clothes. "I didn't recognize you with that hood up like that," she spoke while she tried to listen for signs that he was mad at her.

Riddick grunted a response as his eyes finally adjusted back to normal vision. "It's alright; I didn't mean to startle you," he said and shook his head, needing the rest of the dull pain to subside.

"What were you doing out there in the rain, anyway?" Jack asked as her free hand trailed up his covered chest and stopped at his damp cheek.

Leaning his cool cheek into her warm dry hand, he smiled. "I was trying to get the generator to work, but looks like I need to head out to the main barn and get more propane for it."

As Jack nodded, her loose hair fell around her face. "Need me to help you?" she questioned, no longer feeling tired since her little scare.

She felt his hot breath on her cheek before she even heard him lean forward. "Thanks for the offer, but why don't you and Cole head back upstairs and keep the bed warm for me?" he whispered before he moved his mouth an inch more and kissed her lips.

A naughty smile formed on her face as she giggled, "I'll do that for you if you can point me in the direction of my flashlight on the floor."

Chuckling as he moved, Riddick's boots slurped on the floor before he stopped to pick up the light. "Here, I should be up in about twenty minutes," he mentioned as he placed the small plastic flashlight into her awaiting hand.

Cole barked once and started to scratch at the back door as soon as Riddick stepped back outside and left for the main barn.

Jack smiled into the darkness, "You don't want to go out there! You will get all wet," she said as she turned to head back to bed.

* * *

Out in the barn Riddick stopped by the stalls and smirked at the horses, "You two enjoying the storms?" he asked, petting their noses. "Hopefully the storms stop tomorrow so you guys can hang out in the pasture all day. We won't be working tomorrow," he grinned at them before he left them to see about the large propane tanks.

As he entered the smaller room on the north end of the barn he scanned the large shelves of supplies. To his immediate left was a small refrigerator that housed cold bottles of water; now they would probably be warm. He reached inside, whether the water was warm or not he needed something to wet his throat. While he twisted the cap off the bottle and took a few large swallows his eyes roamed the rest of the five hundred square foot room.

Bags, boxes and crates lined the rest of the three shelves on the left wall. On his right was a work bench that held the tools he needed for small jobs, such as cutting wood for the benches, measuring things and so forth.

For a brief moment the reason he came to the barn at a little past one in the morning slipped his mind. Snapping back to his mission at hand he put the now empty bottle into the large trash container and walked to the wall opposite from where he entered the room. He reached down to the floor level shelf and took out one fifty gallon propane tank. Lifting it as if it was a feather, he turned to carry it back through the rain and into the shed.

_This will last us for a couple of days if the power doesn't come back on, _he thought as he shut the barn door, latching it so the wind wouldn't push it open.

The quiet he observed as he walked down the muddy path may have sent chills down the average man's back, but for Riddick the quietness was something he loved, it reminded him of sitting in the pasture watching the horses. It was amazing what could run through someone's thoughts as the silent black night wrapped its tight arms around them.

He put the full tank onto the generator as quickly as he could. When he was done he started the thing up and smirked as it roared to life. Shutting the shed door, he latched it as he had done to the barn door. Walking towards the house his ears picked up slight rumbles of thunder in the far off distance, he sighed as he moved up the steps and towards the door. Riddick just hoped he would be able to sleep long enough to fully rest up.

* * *

Jack woke up to the sound of soft snores beside her and the feeling of something heavy lying across her blanket clad stomach. Looking down she smiled seeing that it was Riddick's tan muscular arm. Some time during the early morning hours Riddick had crawled back in bed with her, when exactly was something she didn't know.

Laying there she closed her eyes and thought back to the evening before. The kissing in the hallway, the feel of his hardness inside of her as he made love to her and the way Riddick looked as she rode him, were only a few things that made her grin in enjoyment.

She opened her eyes again and glanced at her watch. _Already after nine, I can't remember the last time I slept in this late. _She smiled, licked her lips and turned her head slowly to look at the gentle man that lay beside her.

After laying there for several minutes just admiring Riddick's face, Jack jumped a little when Riddick spoke, "Keep staring and you will give me a complex," his light but rough voice floated through the room.

"Sorry," she said and turned her head to look away.

Riddick smirked and pulled her towards his chest more, "What are you doing up already?" he questioned, finally opening his eyes.

Smiling as she moved more into his embrace she laid a small kiss on his cheek. "It's almost nine thirty," she mentioned while she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth from his body once again.

He closed his eyes and made his head more comfortable on the pillows. "Well, somewhere in the world it's still very early. So I vote we stay in bed and sleep some more," he mumbled which made Jack giggle.

"What about, Cole? I have to let him out at some point," she said and waited for Riddick's response.

Riddick thought about that for a brief second, "It's time he becomes toilet trained," he stated in a flat tone.

Jack looked up at him and started to laugh, "Toilet train him? That's your solution?" She shook her head as she laughed some more.

A large smirk appeared on his face as he nodded, "Okay, how about you quickly let him out and then come right back."

Nodding with him she rolled away and got out of bed. She still wore his shirt as she picked the sleeping dog off the pile of clothes on the floor. "I'll be right back," she said while she cuddled with the puppy in her arms.

He watched her walk into the hallway, groaning in approval at how his shirt allowed the bottom of her butt cheeks to peek out, he ran his hands over his face and grinned.

A short time later Jack came back with a glass of orange juice, she set it on the side table before crawling back into bed with him. "Thank you for fixing the generator. It's nice having cold drinks out of the fridge," she smiled and gave him a thank you kiss on his lips.

Riddick deepened the kiss and smirked when she pulled away, "Keep thanking me like that and I'll fix it faster next time."

Jack giggled, covered her lower body with the sheet again and leaned on her elbow facing Riddick. "I didn't even feel you come back to bed this morning," she used her hand to move her hair back away from her shoulder.

"You were sleeping pretty hard, probably had something to do with what you were mumbling." His eyes looked up at hers as he clasped his hands behind his head. He was pretty sure he had stopped her from having another nightmare, more than likely not a bad one like she had had in the past. Yet bad enough that she was making Cole whimper from his place next to her side.

Looking at him she tilted her head to the side, "What was I mumbling?" she asked and scootched so she was leaning back against the headboard.

He looked up at the ceiling, and said "When I told you I was here and that it was okay, you said something about we needed to get into the house because of the noise." Pausing he turned his head back towards her, "What noise did you hear, Jack?"

It dawned on her that she must have worked Riddick telling her it was okay into her dream. "I don't know what you're referring to, Riddick," she said quietly and looked towards the window.

Riddick felt the room flood with tension; it was his turn to move and lean back against the headboard. "You can't lie to me, baby, and you know that." He was worried about her, had she always had smaller nightmares and he just didn't know it? He listened to her sigh before he talked again, "Was it the same dream you had the night you didn't come to me?"

This question made Jack pull her legs up close to her body, she rested her arms on her drawn up knees. "I think so," she whispered. Quickly she shook her head, "But it won't come true, so let's forget about it."

Shaking his head he frowned, "I understand you don't want to think about it, but if the dream keeps coming back then maybe you should talk about it with me. Maybe getting it out in the open will make it go away." Moving his hand he gently touched hers while he watched her face.

Jack held Riddick's hand as she looked over to see Cole shaking his toy around. "It always starts out the same," she said quietly. "We are out watching the meteor shower and one thing leads to the next." She stopped talking even though her mouth was still open as if she tried to speak but nothing came out.

Trying to give her the time she needed was all that Riddick could think to do. In the past he sat with Jack as she told him about the nightmares she had had, but this time it was different. Way different.

The room was silent all for the soft growls coming from Cole as he tried to rip apart his stuffed squirrel.

Finally, Jack turned her head towards Riddick, her one arm still wrapped around her knees while the other one held his hand. "We are outside watching the meteor shower and we start to kiss and have," she paused not wanting him to think she was some love sick kid. "And have sex," she said as a bright blush crept across her cheeks.

Riddick nodded his head, kind of understanding why she hadn't come to him that first night; he would have smelt her arousal like he had the second night. "We've already done the kissing and stuff, so no need to blush now!" he said as he grinned at her, even though he thought it was sexy that she blushed like that still.

She sighed a little before her smile faded back to a serious face. "It's at that point that I hear the far off noises. The farther we go physically the closer the noise gets," she licked her trembling lips and tried to blink away the tears that started to blur her vision.

Taking his hand away from hers he replaced it over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "It's just a dream, Jack. Nothing in your dreams can hurt you," he spoke softly.

Jack nodded her head, "I know that, but I just hate the fact that I can't get you to listen to me. No matter what I say or do, you don't hear them coming and you won't listen to me." Her nightmare danced around in her head, showing her images of them so close to making love under the stars and him being ripped away from her grasp.

Against her hair he whispered to her, "I always listen to you, baby. It's only a dream that wanted to feed off your fears," he said, trying to get her to fully understand that.

A small sob left her body as she talked more, "You always hear everything, you even sense everything too. Why couldn't you sense that hammerhead before he snatched you away from me?" She looked up at him as tears streamed down her face.

His heart sank as he heard her words and saw the look on her face. "I was making love to you when a hammerhead took me, Jack?" he asked wanting to make sure he comprehended what she said correctly.

Nodding again she wiped her face with the sheet, "Yes. Three times so far I've had this same dream. Like you said, you always listen to me why couldn't you have listened to me at that moment? I don't get it."

Riddick couldn't fathom what it must have been like to go through something like that, even if it was just a dream. Sighing he did his best to think about why she had this dream. "My guess is that you wanted so badly to experience us being together in that way, but deep inside of you, you're still afraid I'll leave." He wet his suddenly dry lips and looked down at her, "Right?"

Jack looked at him before looking back down at the sheet over her knees, "I don't know," she murmured in a hushed tone.

"I won't ever leave you, Jack, no matter what, you are stuck with me." He kissed her head and leaned his head down farther, "I want you to trust me when I tell you that, baby. Trust me when I tell you that it's never going to be just you, it will always be me and you."

Lifting her head her watery green eyes locked onto his solid silver ones, "I trust you."

A smile graced Riddick's lips before he tilted his head down and kissed her lips. "I'm glad, because I trust you too and I will always listen to you in a time like that."

She lowered her legs down and hugged Riddick from the side; he was right, she did feel a lot better now that she talked about her dream. A little crying and talking could make most any woman feel better.

They stayed as they were for the longest time. Jack never moved, but occasionally he would kiss the top of her head. After what seemed like an hour, Riddick finally broke the comfortable silence.

"I want to make a suggestion, but you can turn it down if you want," his voice was steady and calm as Jack let go of him to sit up straighter.

She tried to read his face, wanting to know what he was thinking. "What is your suggestion?" she asked, still looking at his poker face.

Taking a moment to glance around the room he noticed how plain it looked compared to her room, "I think maybe you should move in here with me," he said and thought that he was willing to let her make it look more lived in than what it currently did.

"You mean, like us sharing this room together?" she questioned, tucking some hair behind her ear.

When that same piece of hair slipped back out, Riddick reached over and tucked it back for her. "Yeah, if you want to," he said as he shrugged a little. "No big deal if you don't. I just figured maybe you would like to stay in here from now on instead of going back to your room once we are done cuddling." Smirking, he didn't add the part about sex every night, because that's what he was really thinking about doing with her before bed from now on.

Jack smiled at him, "You won't feel weird sharing your personal space with me?"

Riddick shook his head, "Nah, use to do it on the ship and in those tiny ass apartments," he chuckled while winking at her.

She laughed with him as she thought how amazing it was that she could go from crying and sad one minute to smiling and being very happy the next. But after being with Riddick for so many years it wasn't a surprise that he could make her forget about the pain and sadness and focus on the happiness that was in front of her.

"I'll think about it," she said and smiled at him.

Winking at her he nodded, "Fair enough."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but it will get back to it! Thank you again for the feedback. My drug of choice is feedback, so please let me know what you think!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 21!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20**

**

* * *

**

Jack thought that for sure Riddick would want to have more sex before they got out of bed to start their day, but he surprised her when he just wanted to cuddle up behind her and talk.

After talking for another half an hour, Riddick decided they should get up so they could get some breakfast in them.

She smiled at him as she slipped her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. "Think I need to take a shower first." Her voice was cheerful as she stood to gather her dirty clothing from the floor.

Turning away from the bathroom door, he was just in time to see Jack heading for the hallway, and he stopped her when he spoke, "Hey, where you going?" he asked, smirking.

Jack looked over her shoulder and saw he had fresh towels from the laundry basket in his hand, his waist covered in a pair of boxers. "Gonna go shower, not running away I promise." Giggling, she watched him shake his head. "I'm not?" she questioned.

Riddick opened his bathroom door. "You can take one in here with me if you want to." A naughty grin appeared on his face. "Save on water," he teased her.

Her heart felt like it skipped a couple of beats as she watched that grin from the night before show on his face. Before she realized what she was doing, she nodded. "Okay. Let me grab my shampoo and stuff." Biting her lip to keep a giggle at bay, she continued out the door and down the hallway. "Save on water, huh?" she whispered down to Cole who was following her.

Now he wasn't just grinning, he was thinking about the way Jack's teeth bit her lip. He sighed and headed the rest of the way into the bathroom to start the shower.

After buying the house Riddick rewired most of the rooms to have dimmer switches on the lights; his bathroom was one of the first rooms he redid. Turning the light on, he left it so that it was comfortable for his eyes, yet knew Jack would be able to see.

He slipped out of his rarely-worn boxers, throwing them into the hamper and stepped under the hot spray of the shower head.

A few moments later Jack walked into the bathroom; her breath caught in her chest as she looked at him in the dull light. Riddick was standing under the spray with his head down and his hands braced against the wall. Watching the way the water cascaded down his body made Jack lick her lips, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

Turning his head to the side, Riddick smiled at her, "Gonna join me or just watch?" His eyes looked so pretty as they seemed to glow at her.

"Wouldn't mind just watching," she said, setting her shower necessities on the cupboard next to the shower. "But I have a feeling it would be more fun if I joined you."

Riddick chuckled and nodded, "I guarantee it's more fun with two people." Watching her slip the shirt over her head made his mouth water. Her nipples became instantly hard as the air hit them, her perky breasts bounced from her body's movements and her long hair flowed down her back as she turned to throw the shirt in the hamper.

Jack took Riddick's offered hand and stepped in front of him under the spray. The butterflies started in her lower stomach when he growled in her ear.

"Did you bring the stuff that smells like strawberries?" It was a simple question, but just by asking it Riddick could already smell the arousal coming from her.

Her voice trembled in a good way as she spoke to him, "Yes. Do you really like the smell of the strawberries?" she asked and prayed that he did, since she purposely started using it after he told her how much he loved the smell.

A simple, "Mhmm," was given as his answer. Riddick kissed her shoulder, "Why don't you start washing up, baby." He needed to keep some kind of control over himself or he would pick her up and fuck her hard; taking a step back he knew that that wasn't how he wanted to do it with Jack.

Reaching around the curtain, Jack grabbed her shampoo and, putting some into the palm of her hand, she worked it into her wet hair. The small bathroom quickly filled with the scent of strawberries.

Riddick was mesmerized by the way her back arched as she washed her hair, the way her still stiff nipples reached out for him and the smell in the room made his soft dick twitch. _Strawberries! It makes me want to eat her, _he thought, smirking while he thought about tasting her the night before. Just watching her as she now ran the loofa over her body made his cock spring to life.

When Jack dropped the loofa and bent over to get it, Riddick groaned from behind her.

She stood up and turned to him, "What are you," she started to ask what he had groaned about but stopped in mid sentence as she saw his large erection.

"See what you do to me, Jack?" he asked in his deep sensual voice.

Slowly she nodded, forgetting that she needed to rinse her hair and body. Jack felt very brave this morning. "Can I touch it?" she asked and looked up at him.

He reached his hands up and put them on her shoulders. "Get rinsed off first and then you can touch it as much as you want." God forbid soap was to get into her eyes and blind her.

Jack obeyed him and tilted her head back while his hands started to help the water rinse through her hair. Never in her wildest dreams had she stood in the shower with Riddick as he sported a hard on and rinsed her hair for her.

Feeling his hands leave her hair was an unhappy feeling; she would do anything for him to keep touching any part of her. That feeling didn't last long as Riddick's hands slid over Jack's neck and down to her breasts; his large over worked hands caressed them before moving on to her ribs.

"Thought you said I could touch you, not the other way around," she said, making Riddick's eyes snap up to look at hers.

Grinning, he ran his hands down her sides. "Just making sure all of the soap is off." When no trace of soap was left on her body, Riddick smiled at her, "Now you can touch me."

Giggling for a moment she thought it was cute that he was giving her permission to touch him. Jack's giggles stopped as she looked down and saw that his dick was still standing tall. Cautiously she reached her hand out and touched the purple mushroom head with two fingers. Slowly she allowed her fingers to run down the length of him.

Her eyes flickered up to Riddick's face, his eyes were closed and his teeth were slightly clenched. "Does it hurt?" she asked, feeling how hard it was. This was the first time she was able to freely touch a man's penis; she was amazed at how it looked and felt.

Her fingers felt like fire as they moved down the vein. "Only when I'm very horny," he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Feel free to explore, it won't break," he said, watching a bead of precum ooze out of the hole.

The night before she had watched him wrap his hand around his own cock, almost like he was pumping it. She figured it was something that felt good for him and carefully she wrapped her hand around it, gasping as her hand looked small compared to the length that was not covered by one hand. Gently she stroked her hand up and down, watching the skin move as she did it.

_Heaven, _was the first word that came to Riddick's mind as she wrapped her hand around his dick. _If Heaven exists, her hands are the gates to it, _he thought; out of habit he lightly thrust his pelvis up, needing to feel the friction more. "God, Jack," he hissed out.

Looking up at him she noticed how his previously soft facial features were hardened like they were the night before. This reassured Jack that she was doing something right.

He did his best to keep his hands by his side, more then ever he wanted to put his hand over hers and walk her through how to squeeze his cock while stroking upwards. Knowing that he wanted her to explore all these new things on her own, he didn't move to help.

After a few quiet moments of Jack watching herself pump him, she broke the silence with almost equally quiet words. "I want to taste you, like you did me last night." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt the rod in her hand jerk.

Riddick opened his eyes and licked his lips, "As turned on as that makes me, baby, there's no way I would last very long." Bringing his hands up he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. The tongue that danced with his would some day be on his member, but he didn't want it to be today.

Jack felt Riddick's body almost tense up as she removed her hands from him and settled them around his neck. "I need to feel you in me, Riddick," she said as she pulled away from the kiss panting.

Nodding, he desperately needed to be inside her, just as much as she wanted to feel him in her. "I forgot the damn rubber again," he growled in a very aggregated tone. _This is why I fucking hate condoms! They are never where you need them to be and take away from the mood._

Watching him move the curtain back to leave the shower, she shook her head. "No, we don't need one," she said as she moved to kiss his lips again. Pressing her body against his stomach made her moan at the thought of getting him to fuck her.

A groan charged through his chest, he didn't think she knew what she was saying. With the luck they both had, going bareback would result in her getting knocked up.

She moved her head and started to nibble on his ear and neck, she smiled into his shoulder as he gripped her ass.

"I gotta be in you, Jack," he managed to say before returning the favor of sucking on her neck. "But we have to use protection; no little Jack's running around yet."

Shaking her head she moved a step back from him, "I can't get pregnant." She paused, "Well, there's a slight chance that I could, but," her hands ran down his strong chest. "But I got a birth control shot at the doctor's; we don't have to use a condom." Not being able to bring herself to look him in the eye she watched her hands move over his pebble like nipples.

Jack's words kind of stunned Riddick; he was surprised that she hadn't told him sooner. He was also shocked that she would think to do something like that, but as quickly as the shock came, it went. "You're so smart," he mumbled, using his hands on her ass he picked her up stepping back away from the spray of the water.

A small yelp and a giggle came from her as he quickly picked her up, her arms and legs locked around his body. "Enough talk," she said trying to be stern like him, but failed as she gasped feeling him fill her with one swift yet gentle thrust.

Riddick's ass muscles flexed as he thrust in and out of her. As much as he tried to stop himself, he couldn't help the grunts that left his throat with each thrust upward.

Her body trembled at the wonderful feelings this position stirred deep down inside her. Grasping his back, her nails dug into his shoulder blades as she moaned with delight into his ear.

The nails in his back egged him on more; he made short fast pushes into her as he already felt her walls tightening around him. _How am I supposed to last long when she cums so easily? _he questioned to himself as Jack did her sexy gasp. "That's it baby, cum for me,' he said feeling her getting even closer.

Throwing her head back she felt the now cool water rush over the front of her body. Gasping again, her walls clenched down around his dick, "Oh. Oh yeah," she repeated several times while her orgasm exploded throughout her body.

Feeling her orgasm strike, he thrust up once more before he froze, allowing his hot seed to erupt deep within her pussy. Before either could say anything, Riddick captured Jack's lips with his own. Kissing her with a soft passion that made Jack moan into the kiss, moving her hands to his head she felt his stubbly cheeks.

When he pulled away from the kiss, he grinned at her. "We're gonna talk about this birth control shot thing you got."

His rough voice sent shivers down her spine. "Shhh," she teased with a smile, feeling him pull out of her before she was set on her shaky feet.

Chuckling, he felt how unsteady she was so he kept his hands on her waist. "I got you," he reassured her as he watched to see that she was okay. "Did you enjoy that, baby?" he asked with a smile, from the looks of it she had enjoyed herself.

Smiling, she nodded, "I'm enjoying everything you are teaching me, hun!"

With the hot water gone, a cold chill crept over both of them and quickly they cleaned themselves again and got out of the shower. Riddick still had breakfast to make and Jack had the rest of his birthday gifts to gather.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

Thanks again to those that left feedback. Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites list!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 22!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

That night Jack ended up trying to sleep in her bed. It sounded like a good idea at the start of the night, but after only two hours of being cold and feeling somewhat lonely, Jack slipped out of her room with Cole.

Quietly walking down the hallway towards Riddick's room, she noticed his light on and softly knocked on the slightly opened door; to her surprise Riddick answered her right away.

"Couldn't make it huh?" he asked as he sat leaning against his headboard.

Jack bit her lip as she entered the room and smiled at him. "You knew I wouldn't stay away, didn't you?" she asked and looked at Riddick. She laid Cole down onto his blanket on the floor and stood looking at Riddick's naked chest.

He shrugged as if he hadn't been waiting for her and pulled the covers back, inviting her to get into the warm bed. "I wasn't thinking about that. I was just sitting up reading."

Climbing in next to Riddick, she leaned against his side and hugged him. "Where's your book then?" she questioned, trying not to giggle.

Smirking, he turned the light off, put his goggles on the side table and laid down, pulling her close to him. "It's in your room where I was about to head since it didn't look like you were coming back here."

Together they both laughed and enjoyed the warmth and comfort they gave to each other.

* * *

The next morning after the chores were done, Jack and Riddick worked on moving her dresser and lots of her personal possessions into his room. After only a few hours of rearranging the larger bedroom, it was no longer Riddick's room. It was now their room.

* * *

A little over a month had passed since Jack and Riddick first made love. Jack sat on a blanket in the green pasture with Riddick laying down, resting his head on her lap. Gently her hands caressed his head as she watched his face.

"You look so tired today, hun," she said quietly, not wanting to disturb him too much.

Riddick opened his eyes behind his goggles and looked up at Jack who was now looking off to whatever Cole was barking at. "I'm surprised you aren't tired too," he smirked as her head snapped back to look at him again. Returning the smile, she spoke, "Why do you say that?" Her hands ceased moving as she asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe the fact that you didn't let me fall asleep until almost three this morning and then had me up again before eight," he said, doing his best not to laugh at the shocked expression on her face.

Jack's mouth dropped open and she playfully pulled his ear. "I wasn't the one begging for sex last night," she said as she moved to stand up, but was quickly pulled back down to the blanket.

Before she could even finish her statement, Riddick was on top of her, straddling her hips and loosely holding her hands above her head. "I don't beg," he turned his deep voice into the growl that she confessed to love.

Biting her lip while looking up at him, she tried to regain her composure. "If I agree that you weren't begging will you let me up?" she asked as she already felt her panties getting damp.

A slight smirk and a nod was her answer.

She smiled, "You never beg..." As soon as she felt Riddick start to move off her, she laughed and ended her sentence, "Unless you want to be inside of me and I'm busy giving you a hand job."

He should have known she was up to something the way she smiled at him. Hearing the rest of her words made him groan and capture her hands in one of his. "You are asking to be punished aren't you?" he whispered as he positioned his mouth close to her ear.

A shiver ran through her; she knew she could get her hands out of his grasp, but did she want to? Not really. Riddick would never hurt her and for some reason his menacing look always turned her on. "I think I am," she whispered back to him before she turned her head and tried to kiss his lips.

Pulling his face back at the last moment he shook his head, "Ah, ah, Jack. No rewards for being naughty."

His voice was killing her; it felt like she was going to explode into a hard orgasm just from his words. Pouting, she looked up at him. "But you always kiss me."

A wink was given to her as he moved his body, placing himself between her legs. When Jack gasped under him he imagined it was from her feeling how hard he was. He let go of her wrists and placed his hands on either side of her head. "Today, I want you good and ready for me, baby," he said, leaning his head down to her neck and barely let his lips graze over the smooth skin. "Think you can wait until later to cum for me, Jack?"

His breath was hot on her neck as she closed her eyes and nodded. "I think so," she said in a hushed voice.

Before pushing himself off her he made a point to whisper into her ear again, "I'll be at the house in two hours." Riddick stood up and smirked down at her. "Be ready for me, baby."

Jack sighed as she watched him walk away to finish his afternoon chores. "And you call me a tease?" she yelled out to him and sat up. Her panties were soaked, she was hot and definitely couldn't wait for him to get home and help her feel some relief.

* * *

Riddick had managed to get rid of his hard erection by concentrating on the task at hand. He worked steadily and fast, throwing the bales of hay off the flatbed trailer that he had pulled to the barn with his tractor. His black wife-beater was soaked with sweat and his breath came in pants. It wasn't until he finally finished that his thoughts went back to what Jack was doing in the house.

_I bet right now she's standing in the shower letting the water move over her body. _He groaned, feeling the lump forming again in his cargos. _It hasn't been two hours, but fuck it, I need to go see Jack. _Knowing he would be back out later he didn't bother shutting up the barn as he headed for the house.

As soon as he entered the house he could smell Jack's shampoo. _I know you too well, baby, _he thought and headed upstairs to their room.

The door was opened enough for Cole to get in and out; listening, he heard nothing from inside the room. He pushed the door open more and smiled seeing Jack sleeping naked on the bed; somewhat surprised that she wasn't covered since it was a bit chilly in the room. Laying on her back, her wet hair was fanned out across the pillows, one hand lay gently on her toned stomach and the other one was tucked under her head.

Riddick walked quietly over to the bed and watched her sleep. Moving his eyes from her beautiful face down to her hardened nipples made his hand move to his dick. He gently rubbed it through his pants as he licked his lips and watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath.

She had been ready for him; too bad she was just as exhausted as he was. As quietly as he had approached the bed, he moved to the bathroom to shower. Once finished he crossed the bedroom naked and lay down behind Jack, who was now sleeping on her side. Throwing Jack's thin afghan over them, he was fast asleep soon after.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing Jack felt when she woke up. The room had been cool when she laid down to wait for Riddick and now it felt a lot warmer. Opening her eyes, she smiled seeing that she was now covered up and had Riddick's hot body in front of her. As she lay on her side, she could tell he was naked underneath the blanket.

Not wanting to wake him up, she tried to be as still and quiet as possible, but it was difficult as her mind thought back to how hard he had been just a few hours before. She licked her lips while she gently lifted the blanket off him and laid it behind her. Listening to his breathing told her he was still asleep as her eyes took in the gorgeous sight of his soft cock lying on his body.

Since starting their sexual relationship they had had a ton of sex in almost every room of the house. Riddick taught Jack a lot of positions, each one bringing something special to Jack's new found love for sex. Even though Riddick made it a point to taste her whenever he could, she had yet to convince him to let her taste him.

_Can't stop me from tasting you for a moment if you are asleep, hun, _she thought with a smile as she slowly scooted down the bed until she was near his wonderful thick tool. Looking up at him once more, she licked her lips before picking him up with a few fingers and putting the head into her mouth.

* * *

He would admit that he hadn't woken up when she first moved down the bed; feeling safe enough not to wake up at the slightest movement was not something he did regularly. Although he kept his eyes closed and breathing steady, he awoke from her hot breath on his thigh.

Lying there he felt her fingers pick his dick up and a short second later her mouth covered the tip. He was able to remain somewhat still until he felt her tongue run across it, and then his eyes opened and his hand went to her head. "Jack," he mumbled already feeling himself growing in her hand.

She looked up at him, frowning as soon as she let the growing head come out of her mouth. "Want me to stop, huh?" she asked as she let the shaft free from her hand.

Quickly he shook his head, "No…Keep going," his words were short, but as soft as he could make them. The hand that was on her head moved some hair away from his view of her face, "Please," he said wanting to finally let her do it.

Jack smiled at him from her position next to his waist. Looking back at his cock she couldn't believe how much bigger it already was, just from the little bit she had touched him. Feeling extra brave now that he was awake, she leaned down, taking about 3 inches of him into her mouth. _Kind of like a lollipop, _she thought as she sucked on him while her tongue and hand worked back up to the tip.

"Shit," he hissed through clenched teeth as he watched her mouth move up and down his engorged member. Placing a hand on her shoulder helped to keep her hair back so he could see everything.

She felt him lightly squeeze her shoulder and her eyes glanced up at his. Keeping contact with his eyes, she ran her tongue around his tip again. It was then that the grip on her shoulder grew a little tighter, but not painful.

A slurping sound was heard as she lifted her mouth completely off, but kept her hand stroking him. "Is it okay or should I just stop?" she asked not wanting to continue if she was doing a horrible job.

Riddick shook his head, "Please don't stop, baby." His voice was deeper then she had ever heard it, a tinge of eagerness was mixed in.

Jack watched his head fall back down to the pillow as she did what she had waited so long to do: run her tongue up the same vein her finger traced in the shower so many weeks ago. _And you say you don't beg, _she thought while her mouth worked him.

The look in Riddick's eyes made Jack's pussy start to get very moist; the sensations she was feeling made her moan around his dick. Her moan was followed by a deep groan from the top of the bed and a slight thrust up of his hips. She did her best to pump his cock while she got as much of him into her mouth as she could.

He felt and heard a small gag around his erection, "Don't take it so far, Jack." Knowing he was big, he didn't want her to try and over do it and then lose interest in doing it again. "Take your time," he groaned again when her tongue played with the small hole. "Fuck, you're doing great," he said trying to keep control of himself. He wanted to encourage her and lay back to enjoy what she was doing, but deep down a part of him wanted to show her exactly what felt the best.

_Salty, _she thought, tasting the precum that she got from the work of her tongue.

The words he said gave Jack the reassurance that she was doing okay. She could tell in his voice that good things were happening. Moving her hand from his cock to his balls, she started to massage them like she did when they did foreplay before their passionate sex.

It wasn't long before Riddick's hand gently rested on her head, "Shit, I'm…" He needed to warn her, but the feeling from his balls tightening and her mouth sucking like a vacuum as she worked her way back up to the head made him lose his train of thought. "Please, Jack," he groaned, not sure if he wanted her to stop or keep going. His hands fell loosely to his sides and the once gentle fists grasped the sheet tightly.

From her experience with him, she knew that when his balls tightened towards his body and his cock twitched he was getting ready to cum. Quickly she let him slip from her mouth and replaced it with her hand as she stroked him, wanting to see him cum again.

Now that her mouth was gone, Riddick took the chance to thrust his hips into her hand, "Fuck," he growled as his second orgasm of the day swam through his body and shot onto his chest and abs.

Jack's hand didn't quit working until his white seed stopped oozing from him. Her face lit up as a grin grew on Riddick's face. "You never let me get you to the point of cumming on yourself like that," she mentioned while her eyes examined the cum that looked like strings plastered to him.

Riddick licked his lips and looked down at his chest and groaned when he noticed Jack lick her finger that had some of his cum on it. "Don't do that, Jack," he almost whispered.

She looked at him, "Don't do what?" she asked and licked the rest of it from her finger.

"That! You have no idea how fucking sexy you look licking my cum from your hand."

His voice was the growl that Jack liked, because it told her he was turned on. "Does it turn you on if I do this?" she asked before she moved up closer to his stomach; running the tip of her tongue up from his pubic hair to his belly button, capturing more cum into her mouth.

Riddick muttered something as he gently pushed Jack onto her back and climbed on top of her. He moved himself between her legs and let her feel his still hard cock, "Does this answer your question?" His face was solid, but Jack knew he was only trying to be serious.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes, will you kiss me now?" she asked remembering that he said he wouldn't reward her earlier and thought he might reward her now. She had missed the feeling of his lips on hers all afternoon.

Laying down almost on top of her, Riddick softly kissed Jack's lips. He tried to pull away but was stopped as she put her hands on the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Jack's tired tongue danced with his while between their bodies Riddick's steel rod poked at her clit.

Jack protested as Riddick finally pulled away for air, moving up he sat back on his knees. "I let you have your fun, baby, now I need you to do something for me."

He spoke softly and in a tone that Jack knew well. "What new thing do you want us to try this time, hun?" she asked since he only used that tone when he was thinking of something different.

A chuckle gave Jack chills, the kind that sent shivers down into her wet center. His eyes were locked onto hers, "I want you to touch yourself for me," he said and ran his rough hand over her calf.

Jack's face went blank for a moment, "Why?" Sure, she had seen and felt Riddick touch her a lot, but he was already hard again and ready to go; so why make her do it to herself?

Normally, Riddick would suggest something to her and she was raring to try it, so he was a little taken back when she asked him why. "You've told me several times how you like watching me stroke myself when we are changing positions," he said as his hands slid over her legs and up to her thighs. "Well, men love to see a woman touch herself too," he dipped his head down and kissed her pelvis, just above her large patch of hair.

Jack watched him lay a kiss on her and she nodded. He did have a good point, "Are you sure you want to see it?" she asked and watched him nod.

"You've played with your breasts for me before, Jack; just try it once for me. If you don't like it I will never ask you to do it again." He moved and kissed her lips, "Please," he said nicely.

With a sigh she gave him a small smile, "Okay. But only because I don't want to hear any more begging."

Riddick chuckled, picked up one of her legs and kissed his way from her foot to her knee. Gently bending it, he set her foot on the bed so that her knee was in the air before he did the same thing to her other leg.

She loved watching him kiss her body and just hoped that she enjoyed touching herself as much as when he touched her. Slowly she sucked on one finger, getting it wet like Riddick did; locking eyes with him she moved her hand down and touched her clit. It was already peeking out from its little blanket and felt hard, just like Riddick had described to her.

At first Jack softly touched the bud. The feeling she got was kind of like when he did it to her; she pushed slightly harder and started to work her finger in a circle.

When Jack closed her eyes, Riddick couldn't help but smirk, _My little sex kitten is definitely going to be doing this when I'm gone. _"That's it, Jack, feels good, huh?" he asked and watched as she was now using two fingers on her clit.

Moaning, Jack nodded, "Yes." Her eyes were still closed and her teeth dragged her lower lip into her mouth. _I can't believe I'm doing this for him…Why did I wait so long? _she questioned herself and gasped when she felt Riddick kiss the inside of her thigh.

"You look incredibly sexy doing this, baby," he whispered against her other thigh before laying a kiss on it. "Do what feels right," he mentioned and was surprised to see her free hand start to pull on her nipple. Sitting back onto his knees to watch, he about came right then.

"Mmm, Riddick," she moaned out with her eyes still closed and both hands busy.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned as thoughts of her doing this and moaning his name while he was gone made his hand start to pump his throbbing cock.

The feeling Jack loved started to build up inside of her; she could have sworn her clit got even bigger as she started to rock her sex against her hand. "Oh yes," she moaned praying for her body to be claimed by an orgasm.

Riddick's jaw was tight as he watched her; he positioned himself between her legs and smiled when she didn't even realize he had moved. When her body showed signs that she would be cumming soon, Riddick plunged his dick deep inside.

Jack screamed out in pleasure as he thrust into her, she had been so close to getting herself off for the very first time. When he started to fuck her at a pace they both thoroughly enjoyed, Jack wrapped her legs and arms around him. Her nails scraped down his back as he sent her flying over the cliff of ecstasy.

Riddick's senses were on overload as her heels and nails dug into him, her pheromones invaded his nose and his cock and thighs were drenched as Jack's orgasm tightened around him. Letting out a massively loud growl, Riddick's seed exploded deep inside his lover.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm a feedback junkie, it's the only thing I'm truly addicted too; so please let me know what you think of this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**

"No, Riddick, I haven't done that," Jack said as she blushed towards the phone com.

Sitting back into his pilot's chair, Riddick grinned at her. "From the deep pink color on your cheeks, I'm assuming you thought about it though," he said and chuckled seeing her cover her face with her hands.

After a few moments of hiding her face in embarrassment, she smiled at him. "You've only been gone a day and will be back tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure I can hold off that long," she paused and then grinned at him. "But I'm not so sure if you can wait that long," Jack said, winking at him.

"You trying to say I'm hornier then you are?" he asked while raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Nodding was all that she could do before Cole jumped up from near Jack's feet and ran to the door barking. Jack looked over and saw a man start to knock. "Baby, there's someone here, I'll call you back in a little bit," she said with a smile.

Quickly they said goodbye before Jack got up from the couch to see who was there. Leaving the screen shut and locked, Jack opened the main door. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked as one hand stayed on the heavy door while the other rested on her cargo clad hip.

The man stood about six foot, with layered shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. At first glance he reminded Jack of the actor who played Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings movie; a movie that Riddick bought for them on one of his many trips.

His older face looked tired and well aged, "Hey. My name is Connor Ford," said as he glanced down at Cole who was standing next to Jack's feet growling up at him. "I'm looking at possibly buying the land that connects to your Western field and I wanted to stop by to introduce myself to my possible new neighbors."

Jack had heard in town that the old man who owned that chunk of land was looking to get rid of it since his wife passed away and he wasn't in good health himself. "Oh, that's right. I was told that Mr. Kellogg was trying to sell it. I'm Jack Badd," she said while keeping the screen door locked.

Mr. Ford nodded, "Yeah. Nothing is final, just checking things out before I think about making an offer on it." His voice was gravelly and each time he started to talk, Cole let out another growl. "You have a beautiful property, Mrs. Badd," he said with a small smirk.

"Miss Badd, actually; I'm not married," she smiled and picked Cole up. Wanting to get him to calm down, she scratched his ears and neck.

The man's long leather coat made noise as he shifted his weight from one boot to the other. "Oh," he turned a little and looked at the view of the pasture and one field that was in the front of the house. "You take care of all this land alone?" he questioned as he glanced back to Jack.

She laughed quietly and shook her head, "Oh no, my boyfriend and I do it together."

A strong fall breeze blew past Mr. Ford and into the opened door. He nodded as his hand rubbed at his unkept goatee. "If I do end up buying the land, might have to hire a few people to help me with it. Never owned anything so massive before."

"So I take it you've never farmed?" she asked as she put Cole back down.

Cole sniffed the air and started to bark again. Mr. Ford looked at the dog as he shook his head, "No, I'm retired from a long career that moved me around a lot. I wasn't in one place long enough to settle down."

She nodded a little, "Well, in that case you probably would be better off hiring people to help ya. It's a lot of work."

His grin reminded Jack of someone she knew long ago, but at the moment she couldn't put a finger on who it was. "Mind if I ask you a couple of questions about the town and stuff?"

Jack shook her head. "What is it you would like to know?" She looked down at Cole who was still standing at her side, growling in short bursts.

"Do you have trouble with people around here?" he asked, his eyes flickered past Jack and to the picture of her and Riddick that sat on the coffee table. It was now somewhat facing the door since she had moved it to place the phone com on the table in front of the couch.

Shaking her head again, she smiled, "Not really. Every once in a while we get kids who go into the fields and take a few fruits or vegetables to use as target practice." Jack giggled a little; remembering the one time Riddick snuck up on the kids and scared the shit out of them.

He smirked, "That's good. How about the town? Good place to buy supplies?" The guy's eyes kept glancing back to the picture; in his mind he knew the man in the picture from some place.

Shrugging, she answered him, "We don't seem to have much trouble finding what we need there. Just depends on what you are looking for, I guess. Although, if the town doesn't have it there are other towns not too far away that are good about having a good quantity of just about everything."

Connor Ford's thoughts hurried to try and figure out from where in the hell he knew the guy in the picture. "Is your boyfriend home, so I can ask him if he knows about any of the equipment that Mr. Kellogg is getting rid of?"

Jack glanced over to the bookshelf and saw her shiv, made for her by Riddick, lying there. "No, he's in the next town over getting some horse feed. Not sure the exact time he will be home today," she said and liked that she was good at lying. Imam always told her lying would get her nowhere in life, but today lying made her feel comfortable. _Sorry, Imam, but today isn't the day to be truthful and tell some strange man that I'm here alone until tomorrow, _she thought and waited for the man to speak.

Nodding his head, he gave her a small smile. "Okay, well maybe next time I'll be able to catch him home."

"Maybe," she said, nodding with him.

Taking one last glance at the picture, Mr. Ford smiled. "Thank you for the help and if I buy the place I'll stop back over to meet your boyfriend," he said goodbye and turned to leave. Before reaching the steps of the porch he looked back to Jack, "What's your boyfriend's name?"

She had just about closed the door when she heard his question; cracking it open again, Jack smiled. "Robert," she said and looked at him, "But everyone calls him Robbie."

With a slight nod he moved down the steps and headed towards his truck. Jack shut and locked the door as Cole stood on his back legs to see out through the door window.

Once Jack was sure the guy had pulled out of the driveway, she sighed in relief. "Cole, he reminds me of someone," she said to the puppy as she put her shiv into her waist band behind her back. "I can't seem to put my finger on who it is." picking him up, she walked into the kitchen for some lunch.

* * *

Around noon the next day Riddick pulled up to his house. Getting out, he walked around to the passenger side to grab the bag he took on trips and the other things he brought back with him. He frowned as he approached the house and wasn't greeted by an excited dog and Jack. Opening the screen door, he peered inside through the window and when he still didn't see who he was looking for, he opened the main door and headed quietly inside.

As soon as Riddick stepped into the house it felt like he had run into a brick wall; his senses immediately went on high alert. _Something's not right, _he thought and set his bags down. "Jack?" he called out, listening for anything. It was at that moment that his nose first picked up on what was wrong. _What the fuck's that smell? _he questioned himself. The smell was certainly there, but it was faint. "Jack!" Riddick called out louder this time as his hand reached for the shiv at his back.

Hearing a quiet whining noise, Riddick bounded up the steps two at a time. His heart beat drummed in his head, almost like it was trying to drown out any sounds Riddick was desperately listening for. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he tilted his head, _The rancid smell is gone. He wasn't up here, _Riddick thought as he still gripped the shiv in his hand.

Continuing to his room he heard the whine again; this time it was louder. Riddick recognized the sound of Cole as the pup now scratched at the door wanting out of the bedroom. Slowly opening the door, Riddick let the excited Cole out. He opened the door farther and relaxed at seeing Jack with her headphones on, mopping their bathroom floor.

"Jack," he said in his normal loudness. When she didn't turn around he tucked the shiv back into its rightful place and walked to her.

Frowning at seeing her shiv in her waist band of her pants, he reached out to her. When he touched her shoulder, she jumped and immediately grasped the sharp blade with a speed that made him proud.

"You scared the shit out of me, Riddick," she said, clutching the shiv to her chest as she took in deep breaths and removed her headphones.

Riddick wasn't up for small talk at the moment. "Who was here and why are you so fucking quick with a shiv you haven't carried in a long time?" His words came out sounding harsher then he wanted, but there wasn't anything he could do.

Jack looked at him for a few seconds, contemplating if he was mad at her or if something else was wrong with him. "It's nothing major, Riddick," she said, putting the shiv back behind her back.

Shaking his head he kept looking at her, "Who was here, Jack?" This time his question was softer.

"Just some guy who is looking into buying the land next to ours," she stated as she motioned him to move so she could get out of the small bathroom.

He took a step to the side and allowed her to pass. "If he was just some guy, then why are you carrying your shiv with you to clean the bathroom?" Riddick asked while he turned to watch her put their clean clothes away.

She sighed, "Because he made me a little uneasy and he reminded me of someone." Turning she looked at him, "Why is it so important to come home after being gone and make a big deal out of someone coming to visit?" Her voice was calm, but her body language sang a different tune.

"A merc, Jack. It's so important to know about him because whoever it was that came here is a fuckin' merc," he said, trying to be calm like her.

Jack's shook her head, "No," she paused to think about it. "He was too nice to be a merc." All night after she realized who Connor Ford reminded her of, she tossed and turned trying to figure out if there was a reason he had shown up, other then the land. A part of her didn't want him to be a merc; part of her wanted to believe that her and Riddick's peaceful life together wasn't going to come to an end.

Before she could think, Riddick rushed towards her and gently yet firmly grasped her by her upper arms. His upper body bent down so his face could be at her level, "I was chased by mercs for most of my life, Jack. I can smell one when he is close by, you know it's true." Riddick's teeth were clenched as he spoke, his mind not understanding why she didn't believe him.

She did know that, numerous times Riddick pointed mercs out to her. "But, but I didn't even let him in the house. He was only on the porch and I had the main door open,"

"You told me yesterday that it was very windy, if you had the door open while talking to him, the wind probably blew his scent in here," he said as he let go of her and walked over near the bed. "I know it sounds crazy, but I could smell a merc in the living room."

Frowning, she walked over to him and gently pushed him back so that he was sitting on the bed. She straddled his lap even though his body felt very tense. "It doesn't sound crazy, hun. After thinking about it last night, I know who he reminds me of."

Riddick looked up at her, "Who?" he asked.

She sighed, "Johns. Both Johns and this Connor Ford guy gave me the creeps."

As serious as the situation was, Riddick smirked, "All mercs are creepy, baby."

Nodding, she put her hands on his shoulders, "I know, but this one was really bad. Even Cole didn't like him." She looked over her shoulder to see Cole's ears perk up after hearing his name, "He stood next to me the whole time, growling and barking."

"He's a good dog," Riddick said and then turned the topic back to Connor Ford. "I've heard of him, but damn, he should be old enough to be retired."

Jack nodded, "Yeah. He said he was retired from a job that kept him moving around. He was never in one place long enough to actually own a house." Her voice got softer, "I don't think he knew you lived here though. I mean, he didn't seem to."

He smiled at her, "That's good. What else did he say, baby?" he asked her as he put his hands on her hips.

She tried to remember everything he said. "He asked questions about the town, if we have trouble around here and if you were home so he could see if you knew anything about the equipment Mr. Kellogg is selling."

"Did he ask for me by name?" he asked, knowing she would have told him if he did, but he still wanted to make sure she didn't accidently forget that.

Shaking her head she answered, "No, as he left he asked what your name is. I just told him Robert."

Even though Riddick had a horrible feeling, he wanted Jack to think it would all be okay. So he smiled for her, "That was smart," he said before he cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"What if he does know, Riddick?" she asked as soon as their lips parted. "What if he comes back and takes you away from me?" Her voice trembled just like her body.

He pulled her into the first hug since he came home, "Not gonna happen, baby. I promise you that." His voice was a whisper but solid as he pressed his face into her neck. "Nothing's gonna take me away from you," he said as he hugged her a little tighter.

* * *

**This is the last update before the holidays. Thank you again to those who left me feedback! I appreciate it! Those that added me to their favorite author and story list, thank you; that means a lot. Feel free to let me know what you think about the chapters. :) Happy holidays!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

Even though Riddick had a delivery to make the following week, he canceled the trip. No way in hell would he have left Jack home alone while she thought that mercs were going to show up at their door.

It wasn't until they talked to Mr. Kellogg that Jack's nerves slowly started to ease up.

"So you sold the place?" Jack asked, desperately wanting the old man to tell them who bought it.

Nodding slowly, Mr. Kellogg smiled. "I sure did. The couple even offered me full price for my chunk of Urizane," he stated. "Of course, being the nice gentleman I am, I couldn't accept it."

Riddick tilted his head and felt Mr. Kellogg's porch swing move under him as Jack adjusted herself on it. "Why not?" he asked, knowing he would take full price in a heartbeatif someone offered to buy their land, if it was ever up on the market.

The well aged man rocked gently in his rocking chair. "The misses is pregnant, due right around winter with two babies." He turned his head and looked at Jack, "Can you believe that? Two babies!"

Jack smiled, "Wow. That's something special," she said, turning to look at Riddick. _It's not the merc, _she thought and at that moment wished Riddick could read her mind.

As if Riddick had caught what she was thinking, he smiled at her and placed his hand over hers on her lap. "When are you moving out then, Mr. Kellogg?" Riddick asked as he moved his attention back to the other man.

"Trying to get rid of me or what, son?" he asked with a serious face.

Shaking his head, Riddick cleared his throat, "Heck no. I was wondering because I was going to offer to come help you and your son pack stuff if you need me." Riddick had known this man, even admitted to respecting him since the day he and Jack had moved in, it was unlikely that he really wanted Mr. Kellogg to move.

The old man chuckled and waved a shaky hand at Riddick. "I'm just pullin' your leg there." He smiled at Jack who was giggling, "I'm moving what I can to my son's house. Won't be able to bring everything of course, but the memories I have don't need no boxes to bring them with me." Mr. Kellogg pointed to his temple, "All the good luggage is stored up here."

* * *

Two nights after their conversation with Mr. Kellogg Jack and Riddick were cuddled together on the couch in their living room. "I've been thinking, Riddick," Jack mentioned as the ending credits to the movie they had watched started.

When Riddick moved a little to reach for the TV remote on the coffee table, Jack took the opportunity to situate herself onto top of him; her legs straddled his waist and her head now laid on his shoulder. When Riddick turned the TV off the living room was plunged into darkness.

"About what?" he asked, resting both hands on her back.

Jack smiled into his neck, "I think I'm okay enough for you to go back to making deliveries again." Her voice sounded confident.

Riddick opened his eyes and turned his head a little to look at her as he spoke, "I don't want to leave you here alone unless you really feel safe, baby."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. The merc hasn't come around again and he's surely not moving in next door," she said as she watched his eyes flicker open and closed as he blinked in the darkness.

Leaning down, Riddick kissed her lips. "Okay. Then I'll head out on my normal run tomorrow afternoon," he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Standing in one of the horse stalls, Jack brushed the back of their oldest horse. "Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it," she said quietly, knowing the connection between Riddick and the horses.

Riddick had already been gone for three days and would be returning early tomorrow morning.

"Hello?" a man's voice moved through the barn.

Hearing the voice, Jack gasped and clutched the brush to her chest. _Oh no, _she thought to herself as her mind registered who the voice belonged to.

"Hello?" Connor Ford's voice came again.

Cole was now barking and doing his best to scratch his way out of the horse stall. Jack bit her lip as she put on her brave face and walked to the stall door that came up almost to her armpits. "In here," she said, making her voice as steady and friendly as she could manage.

She watched him walk closer to her; he had a pleasant smile on his face. "There you are, Miss Badd. I stopped by the house, but I didn't get any answer."

Jack nodded, "Well, that's because I'm out here tending to the horses. Is there something I can help you with?"

Mr. Ford's smile faded, "Is everything okay?" he said and looked into the stall she was in, making Cole bark and growl even harder.

_No, nothing is okay, _Jack thought. "Of course, everything is great," she said, hanging the brush back on its hook. Bending down she picked Cole up. _I really should get to the house; I can call for help if I need it._

The merc watched her open the stall and latch it once she was standing in the main barn room with him. "Oh. Okay, well the reason I stopped by was to let you know that I was able to purchase the land next door."

_You think I'm stupid huh? _She thought before she smiled at him, "You did? That's great. You finally got something to settle down on," she said, her laughter was due to her nervousness.

Connor Ford, the man who retired from the bounty business after what seemed like a life time, nodded. "Yup. I'm guessing I didn't catch your boyfriend home did I?" he asked as he started to follow Jack out of the barn.

Shaking her head, Jack did her best not to keep her back turned to him. _'Never know what those bastards will do behind your back,'_ Riddick's words filled Jack's head. "No, I'm sorry. He's out of town on business, not exactly sure when he'll be back either."

Cole growled and Jack put a hand over the pup's nose as they were almost up to the front yard.

"That's a shame. I was hoping to talk a little business with him," his words seemed to be very cold this time around.

Jack stopped at the bottom of the porch steps and looked at him. "What kind of business?" she asked, still holding Cole to her chest.

He smirked, "Oh nothing too important, it can wait until next time." His hand was in his coat pocket.

"Okay, well I'm sorry to rush off like this, but I really do need to get ready to go into town," Jack said rather quickly as she turned and went up the steps. She sighed when she heard him following her up onto the porch.

"Hey, listen. The last time I was here I saw something through your window and I wanted to ask you about it."

Jack turned and almost jumped at how close he was. She took a step back and frowned when her back was against the door. "What did you see?" she questioned and swallowed the fear that was starting to show its ugly head.

He tried to smile, but Jack could tell he was having a hard time doing it. "A picture. It was sitting on your coffee table and I thought I recognized the man as someone I once knew," he said, bringing his hand out of his pocket, he held a folded piece of paper.

"I can assure you, you are probably mistaken," she almost whispered as she watched him unfold the paper.

Her heart almost stopped when he showed her Riddick's picture, one that had to have been taken in the slam. "You know this person, Miss Badd?" he said in a very cold tone.

She shook her head as her eyes moved from Riddick's picture back to the merc's face. "Can't say that I do. Now if you will excuse me I need to be getting ready."

As Jack turned sideways to open the screen door, Connor reached to grab her shirt. Jack did everything she could to hold onto Cole as the dog lunged at the man's hand.

"You stupid little shit," he said as he pulled his hand away just before Cole could latch onto it.

Jack turned fully to face the merc now. "He's not stupid," she said, the fear was gone from her voice as boldness took over. "And he may be little, but he's very protective of me. So I suggest you not try to touch me again." Jack did her best to stare daggers into the man.

Connor pointed a finger at her, "Now you listen here. I know who I saw in that picture of yours. Your boyfriend is a hardened criminal and it's your responsibility to help me get him so I can make the arrest."

Pursing her lips tightly together, Jack looked at the man standing in front of her. "I'm going to tell you this once. I don't know what you are talking about. And he certainly isn't the same man in your picture," she said smacking the hand away that held Riddick's picture.

"You really don't know what you are talking about, woman. He used to be the most dangerous criminal with the largest bounty. That was until he died on a planet some ten years ago."

She snorted as she started to laugh, "Well if that man in your picture died, then why the hell are you here trying to make trouble for my boyfriend?"

Connor's face became just as angry as his words, "Because he's not dead. It was all a big trick and you are going to be heading to the slam with him for helping him all these years."

Jack shook her head, "You have no idea what you are doing."

"Oh, trust me, I do. I may be retired and his bounty may be gone, but you can bet your pretty ass that I'm going to take him into custody when I see him." There was no way this man was going to give up until he had Riddick in the slam again.

"And I'm sure you've told all of your other merc friends what you found so that they can come help you bring him in, huh?" Jack said, knowing that the only way one merc would take Riddick back to slam was if Riddick was in a body bag.

Connor shook his head, "Hell no, I didn't. You think I'm stupid? Why would I want to split my earnings with them?"

Jack pushed open the screen door. "For the same reason you lied about getting the land next door. You are stupid and too ignorant to know who you are dealing with," she said and felt the barrel of the merc's gun pushed into her back before she could open the main door to go inside.

His breath moved Jack's hair as he growled his words. "I'm warning you, Miss Bad. Do things my way, or not only will Riddick be hurting, but you and that fuckin' fur ball will be hurting too."

The gun was pushed a little harder into her back for emphasis before he turned and headed down the steps. "I'll be watching, Jackie. Do the right thing."

His voice sounded miles away as Jack ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. Setting Cole down she quickly shut all of the curtains and practically slid into the kitchen to make sure the back door was still locked.

"What are we going to do, Cole?" she screamed, not meaning to, but not being able to control herself.

Once the back door was secured, Jack ran up the stairs and down the hall to her and Riddick's room. Her mission was to get her shiv and then call Riddick. Finding her shiv and returning down stairs was the easy part; dialing the phone com was nearly impossible as her hands shook.

* * *

Riddick was heading out of the galley of his ship when he heard the phone com go off. He smiled, quickly heading to the pilot's chair to answer it. "Hey, baby!" he said, setting his sandwich down. When he finally looked at the screen, he frowned, "What's wrong?"

Jack kept her composure until she saw Riddick's face. It was at that moment that the water works started. "He came back, Riddick," she managed to say before the sobs started to roll through her body.

Riddick knew for sure who she was referring to. "What the fuck did he do, Jack?" he asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible. It wasn't easy considering he was already mentally killing the merc slowly and very painfully.

Jack wiped her eyes using the inside of her t-shirt. "He knows who you are, he had your picture and everything." Her words were accompanied with whimpers from Cole, who was by her feet. "He threatened me and Cole. That asshole even called Cole stupid because he tried to bite him when he grabbed me," she said as she reached down to put Cole in the chair with her.

The sandwich, now long forgotten, was knocked onto the floor as Riddick hurried to boost the power to the engines. "That bastard touched you?" he growled through a tightened jaw.

Jack nodded, "He tried to, but Cole stopped him."

Hearing his name, Cole's tail wagged softly. Jack's steady crying slowed as she felt safer just talking to Riddick. One of her hands stroked Cole's soft fur and the other hugged her shiv tightly to her chest.

"I, I don't know what to do, Riddick," she said, moving the shiv from her chest and down to her lap. She stared at it as she now held it with both hands.

Her voice sounded like a scared child and that made Riddick more pissed off. "You do nothing, Jack. It's me he wants, I'm the reason he threatened you. I want you to quickly get some emergency supplies and barricade yourself in our room. I can be back on Urizane in less then ten hours."

Jack had pleaded with Riddick not to come back. She tried to reason with him, telling him she would take the truck and drive as far from their town as possible. Even after everything she said to Riddick about moving to another planet, he refused and reassured her that Connor would just end up telling others about Riddick still being alive.

* * *

Deep down she knew he was right. As she struggled to push their heavy bed against the bedroom door, Jack broke down again. "Why did that fucking man have to come here, Imam?" she asked the picture of her and Imam that sat on the dresser while tears spilled down her cheeks again. "After everything Riddick has done for us, for me, why does your God still have it out for him?"

Once the bed was in place, she took Cole with her into the bathroom and sat on the floor. Her shiv was in her hand again and as she looked down at the blade, anger swallowed her sadness.

* * *

"Nine hours left and your ass is mine, Connor Ford," Riddick snarled in anger as he sat on his ship's bed, sharpening his shivs.

It was funny how in times like this, conversations from the past could invade a person's memory.

_Johns held the flame away from Riddick as they walked across the dirt of T2. "Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies. It's call 'triage'," he mentioned to Riddick._

_Riddick walked on, never glancing at the man next to him. "They kept calling it 'murder' when I did it," he said nonchalantly. _

_"Either way I thought it was somethin' you could grab onto," Johns said._

And after all these years, Riddick still held onto that conversation. Riddick spun a blade in his hand and spoke out loud, "Maybe I'll call it triage this time, Johns. Only difference is, no one will know he died."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank my wonderful Beta, EvilGrin, for helping me with my story. Any mistakes you find after she looked this over are purely my own! lol**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing, I love reading the reviews. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and let the fun begin!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**MA for adult content, sadly no sexual content in this chapter. But someone's about to die. If you are not over 18 or don't wish to read about someone's murder then please come back for chapter 25!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 24**

**

* * *

**

Almost nine hours after the phone conversation with Jack, Riddick's ship touched down on Urizane. His bag had been packed for hours and his shivs were sharpened and ready for action. As he walked down the ramp, Riddick's mind went over the plan he had created. While locking up his ship, he glanced around, _Where are you Jack? _he questioned and moved towards the parking area to hopefully meet up with her there.

* * *

Jack sat in the storage room of the barn, the area was barely lit by her small flashlight. Her knees were pulled close to her chest and silent tears slipped down her face while she stared at the shiv that lay by her feet. Quietly she hugged Cole to her as she rocked the puppy back and forth.

* * *

Connor became tired of sitting in his motel room, just waiting around. Leaving, he had one mission to complete: arrest Richard B. Riddick and take him back to slam. Pulling his truck onto the side of the road near Riddick's house, he got out and started his walk towards the driveway that led towards his first destination of the night. As he started to walk up the longer driveway, he looked around and listened like he would in his merc days. As he approached the clearing in front of the large farm house, his steps became slower. Even though he could see the solar lights shining, they didn't give off enough light to really help him see his way.

From the woods eyes followed Connor's movements. "Mess with my family and see what the fuck happens," the voice murmured into the moonless night.

Trying to open the front door, the merc groaned in frustration, "You would think they would trust people around here," he said, smirking. "Do they really think some locks will stop me?" he questioned as he turned to head to the back of the house.

His heavy footsteps seemed to echo off the house and into the ears of the dark shadow that was getting closer to Connor.

"Miss me?" came a devilish voice, making Connor jump, before turning around with his gun drawn.

"Who's there?" the merc demanded as he tried to scan the pitch black woods. "Come out and show yourself," he said as his brain tried to remember that voice.

The figure threw a plum sized rock over towards the back of the house. Before it even thumped onto the dry leaves that were scattered on the grass, the person squatted down.

One shot rang out from the gun. _Not stupid huh?_ _Only_ _four more bullets to go, _the very pissed off shadow thought, quietly and quickly sneaking back around to the front of the house.

In a society like the one the shadow started life in, a smart person would pick up on things in the streets. Guns in particular were seen almost everywhere and Connor's gun was nothing special. A revolver with a five round chamber, _Guess he's too lazy to get one that has six rounds in it._

"God damn it, get the fuck out here and show yourself," Connor shouted angrily.

Silence.

"That's fine, if you want to be a fuckin' coward and not save your bitch then I'll go take some frustration out on her first," he said, not knowing he was talking to himself. Keeping his back towards the house and his gun pointed at the woods, he cautiously rounded the corner and headed towards the back door he had seen during the daylight hours.

* * *

The first floor of the house was as dark as the moonless night outside. Upstairs Jack's reading lamp next to the bed dimly lit the bedroom and soft music seemed to waltz down the hallway, leading whoever was in the house up the stairs and to the very room where Cole normally slept next to the bed.

* * *

It wasn't long before Connor was turning the knob to the back door. A sly grin came to his face as he slowly opened the door.

Before he could take a step into the dark kitchen, something sharp was pressed into his back. "Did you really think I would let you go inside so easily, Ford?" The voice was stern and menacing.

Connor swallowed as he felt the tip of the shiv press through his shirt and into his skin. "Didn't know you had the guts to stop me," he said and started to turn around.

The shiv was pushed in deeper making Connor tense up and groan from the pain. "Did you know that on every human there is one sweet spot? If you were to cut into a person at that very spot, it wouldn't take long before the person bled out. Do you know where that sweet spot is at, Connor Ford?" the voice seemed so close to the merc's ear.

He shook his head, "N-no," his voice and lips trembled as he spoke.

"Mmm, that's too bad, because I know where it's at," it was stated so calmly; as if it was a daily topic for the person standing in the dark. "You seem like a very smart man, Ford. Want me to show you the game I like to play?"

Connor knew that he was dealing with an unstable person. "Why don't we go inside and talk this over?" he said; he seemed more in control of his voice this time.

"Why don't I deliver you straight to hell in a hand basket instead?" the shiv was pressed a little deeper into his back to emphasize the hell part.

Just as Connor thought about turning around and beating the shit out of the person with the shiv, something else happened. The shiv was removed and a hard kick to the lower back was felt.

Connor was shoved forward and as he started to fall he managed to turn his body slightly. Three shots were fired in the direction of the porch before he landed directly onto his shoulder. Monstrous pain radiated out from the contact point, causing Connor to scream out.

The person on the porch was able to dodge the flying bullets. _Three shots that time, only one more and his gun's empty. _"For a merc you sure do shoot like a pussy," the words once again came from the darkness.

Using the table to his advantage, he slowly pulled himself back to his feet, wincing and groaning in pain each time he moved. A string of swear words could be heard coming from him as he finally stood on his feet and clutched the hurt arm to his chest.

Hearing Connor swear as he looked for his gun gave the shadow on the back porch the sudden desire to end this whole thing sooner rather than later. Moving quietly back towards the door the dark figure glared into the house.

"Stupid mother fucker, I should have arrested your ass when I had the chance," Connor muttered as he desperately tried to see where his gun had been knocked to in the dark.

From the doorway the shadow glanced at the clock on the microwave. _Gotta hurry, _was the thought before a second shiv appeared and unheard steps started towards the injured trespasser. As the distance between the two people became smaller the one with the shivs glared at the other as the over aged merc turned around. "This is for scaring my family," the voice said before bringing the shiv back, wanting to make Connor bleed.

Before Connor's throat could be slashed, the retired merc used his own hunting knife to cut into the arm of his attacker. He would have liked it to have done more damage, but without being able to see in the dark it was the best he could do.

A loud gasp and groan was heard from the shiv holding figure. Even though the person's arm was now bleeding that didn't stop the person from getting more pissed off at Connor. "You asshole," the person said before their sharpened shiv tried to cut into the merc's neck.

Connor didn't mean to step to the side, but he did just before the shiv came down. Instead of cutting his neck, the knife sliced into his shoulder, making him lose his concentration.

Breathing heavily, the dark shadow in the near blackened kitchen watched its prey. "Didn't think I had it in me? Guess you weren't a very good merc after all," the shadow said right before it slashed into his shoulder again.

Stumbling backwards, Connor dropped the knife that he forgot he had been holding. He turned, clutched his hurt and now bleeding shoulder and made a blind run towards the doorway leading into the dark living room.

A scream erupted behind him, "I don't fuckin' think so."

Instantly his eyes got wide as a sharp pain flared up in his back. The first shiv had been thrown, hitting him in the upper right portion of his back. The very sharp knife went in deep, puncturing a hole in his lung. As he started to fall to the floor, gasping for enough air to keep moving, a second shiv entered his back.

"You never threaten the only family someone's got," the figure said as it moved towards Connor who now struggled to pull himself along the living room floor. "You hear me, Connor Ford? You never threaten to take away the best thing in a person's life!"

As much as Connor wanted to respond, the only thing he could do was cough and gasp for more breath.

"Guess you got to see my game after all, you bastard. I like to call it 'fuck with me and die'," the shadow mumbled right before it raised its boot up and stomped down onto the second shiv; forcing it into the heart of the retired merc. "I win!"

* * *

To Jack it felt like she had sat on the cold barn floor for hours as she waited. It was at that moment that footsteps came closer to the room she was in and a strained voice seemed miles away as it called out to her.

She reached a shaky hand out and tightly grasped her shiv.

_**

* * *

**_**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I know it was short, but that's what happens when you kill a merc! lol  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**

* * *

**

Riddick reached the spot that Jack normally met him and immediately he knew something was wrong. With his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, he started to run, _I'm coming Jack, _he thought while he maneuvered down the empty streets of town.

Riddick was used to sometimes coming back from a shipment in the middle of the night like this, although Jack was always waiting for him. There wasn't need for his goggles once he reached the edge of town since there were no street lights to blind him; ripping them off his head he shoved them into his pants pocket.

As if his strong legs ran this dirt road many times before, they carried Riddick effortlessly towards his destination that was about two miles from town.

For Riddick, time seemed to pass very slowly when he flew his ship back to the planet and now time went slower. Was that even possible? Images of what he might find at the farmhouse raced through Riddick's head, the more the pictures came the faster his legs moved.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour to Riddick, which in normal time was only a few minutes, he jumped the fence that led to his and Jack's fields. Quickly he walked through the field, once he came to the other side he dropped his bag; he would have to come back for that later.

Riddick made a point to step into the woods as he neared the clearing in front of the house. As he walked quietly through the woods along the side of the house he was thankful that he didn't need to stay in the shadows, since the moon was hiding behind clouds. Standing still, he listened as he looked at the house.

Their truck was parked at the start of the driveway, nothing out of the ordinary there. His eyes scanned the ground as he looked around. The light in his and Jack's bedroom was on and he faintly heard the murmur of Jack's music floating through the air. Everything seemed normal, until the breeze brought something to Riddick's attention.

It had been years and years since Riddick had the desire to kill, but since Jack told him that Connor Ford came and threatened her, killing was the only thing Riddick wanted to do.

His blood seemed to boil as he smelled the merc everywhere around his house. _You have the nerve to spread your rancid smell around what is mine? _he thought as he worked his way through the woods so he could see the back of the house too.

The back door came into his line of sight. "Miss me?" he asked out loud and headed towards the opened door.

It suddenly became clear to Riddick that the scent of the merc wasn't the only thing he could smell. Blood and there was lots of it. By the time he walked up the steps and looked into the kitchen, he knew that there had to be a body waiting for him.

The mess in the kitchen had Riddick reaching for his shivs. Canisters that held Jack's flour and sugar were now laying on their sides, the contents blanketed the counter and floor. The table, once in the center of the kitchen, was now pushed awkwardly against the sink.

Taking a silent step inside of the house Riddick, observed what looked like water droplets on the floor. But he knew better; it was blood. Walking closer to where the trail of blood started, he looked at how some of the drops were smeared. It was almost as if someone had walked behind the person that was losing the blood.

He walked silently even through the clutter on the floor. A booted foot caught his attention as he came to the doorway leading into the living room. His eyes quickly followed the pant leg up to the long trench coat and further up to the knife that was sticking out of the person's upper back.

Riddick used his own foot to gently kick a leg. When the person didn't move, Riddick slipped his shivs back into their hiding spots as he moved over to look at the merc that lay dead on his floor.

"So, you must be Connor Ford," he stated while he grasped the back of the merc's hair into his fist and lifted the head from the floor. "Looks like you fucked up this time, huh?" he said and with a thud he let the head drop back to the floor.

"Jack?" he finally called out, while standing up. "Jack, where are you?" he asked when he started down the hallway towards the downstairs rooms.

Not finding her downstairs he hurried up the steps, his heart racing like it had when he found that Jack wasn't waiting for him. He couldn't help but to think she was hurt somewhere.

Each door upstairs slammed into the wall behind it as he opened them to search for his Jack. Not finding her in the house he raced back downstairs and headed outside. Running a hand over his sweaty head he tried to imagine where she would be hiding.

Off in the distance a quiet bark was heard. "Cole," he said out loud as he raced in the direction of the barn.

As he approached the closed up barn, he could hear the horses moving in their stalls. Opening the door he stepped inside, his eyes scanning the large dark room.

"Jack?" he questioned as he tried to see if she was in there.

Finally picking up her scent, he turned and headed to the small work room at the end of the barn.

"Jack? You in here?" Riddick questioned as he slowly opened the door to the room.

Jack's eyes flickered from her shiv to Riddick when he stepped into the room. Her lips parted to answer him, but no sounds came out.

"Jack," he said as he rushed over to her. "Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you." He had been so angry when he reached the house, but that anger soon turned to desperation as he tried to find Jack.

Kneeling down next to her he put a gentle hand on her cheek, "Jack, are you okay?" he questioned again, needing to make sure she was truly alright.

A small nod answered him. Cole, who had been lying so quietly on her lap now sat on her legs and tried to lick Riddick's hand that was still cupping Jack's cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked while searching her practically glazed over eyes.

As if she hadn't heard his question, Jack's head turned away from Riddick and her hand slowly moved down to pick up her shiv. "I," she started to speak in a normal voice, but found that it was too hoarse. "I couldn't get my other one back," she whispered while picking up the bloody shiv to show him that she only had one shiv with her.

Riddick looked at the blood on it and knew it was Connor's blood just from the scent. His mind thought back to the scene in the kitchen and living room. "Don't worry, I'll make you a new one, baby," he said as he reached over and took the bloody shiv from her trembling hand.

It was at that moment that Riddick noticed all of the blood on Jack's shirt sleeve. With his shined eyes he could clearly see that her sleeve had a major rip in it. Placing the shiv up onto the shelves that Jack was leaning against, Riddick moved his now free hands to her arm and saw that it was her blood seeping from the wound.

"Oh God, Jack," he growled as he stood to grab the first aid kit that he had in the room.

As soon as Riddick stood Jack snapped out of her daze and practically flew at her lover's legs. "No! Don't leave me, Riddick," she tried to scream, even though it came out as a cracked whisper. "Please don't leave me alone," she begged and hugged his legs.

Cole had yelped as he tumbled off Jack's lap. The puppy quickly ran into a dark corner and sat still as if waiting to be punished.

Riddick noticed all of this as he was already trying to pull Jack off of his legs. He wanted to fully embrace her. "Baby, it's okay," he tried to reassure her as he sank down to her level and hugged her tightly. "I'm not going to leave you," he said as he kissed her head. "I need to bandage your arm before you loose any more blood or it gets infected."

Jack's tears were soaking Riddick's shirt, but he didn't care about that. What he worried about was getting Jack's wound fixed up and then there was the matter of getting rid of Connor Ford's body.

Seeing his owners now sitting back down on the floor, Cole quietly snuck out of the corner and crept his way over to Jack and Riddick. As he got close to them his head snaked its way under Jack's arm and in between their warm bodies.

Holding Jack as tight as he could he kissed the top of her head right before she started to speak through her sobs. "Don't let them take me, Riddick," she pleaded with him.

"Take you where, baby? No one is taking you anywhere," he said and thought about how as long as he was breathing he wouldn't let anyone take her away from him.

"I killed him, Riddick. I killed a merc!" she said and looked up at him with fear filled eyes. "They'll know I did it. They'll send me to slam," she managed to get out before she buried her head into his shoulder again.

Riddick's hands stopped their loving movements on her back when he heard her words. _No wonder she's so terrified, she thinks she's heading to slam. _His hands started to gently rub her trembling back again.

It was when Jack begged him again not to let them send her to slam that Riddick grasped her by the shoulders and held her out from him. "Listen to me, Jack," he tried to sound serious, but was failing miserably. "No one is going to come and take you away from me," he said and watched as her body seemed to relax as if she really did believe him. "You remember the day I picked you up from Imam's?" he asked and paused momentarily. "Do you, Jack?"

Her head nodded and her tongue snaked out to lick her dry lips.

Normally his own tongue would wet his lips when seeing her do that, but instead he spoke again. "I promised you that you were going to be with me forever. You remember that, baby?" his eyes watched as she blinked and she nodded again. "I think my words were you're stuck with me," a small smirk came over his features, since he was trying to get her to smile a little for him.

Riddick soon frowned when she only blinked in response. "You are mine, Jack. No one is going to take you from me," this time as he spoke his words were softer.

"You, you won't let them take me away?" she quietly asked while her eyes still searched to make sure he was being truthful.

He shook his head as he spoke, "There is no way in hell I would let them take you away, Jack." Riddick's eyes and voice were honest with her.

Finally, even though her eyes still held a slight empty look, she sighed and moved forward to hug him again. "I didn't know what was happening, Riddick," she said in her crackly voice. "It was like I woke up and I was standing over his, his dead body."

Riddick nodded as he felt her move back from their embrace. He took the chance to move slowly away from her to grab the first aid kit from the shelf and a cold bottle of water from the small fridge. Keeping his body turned towards Jack the entire time he quickly returned to her side. Kneeling down again he handed her the now opened water, before he opened the medical kit. "We can talk about that later, Jack," he said while taking out the med wipes to clean off her wounded arm. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

From his experience with Jack, he knew she would want to talk about what had happened, and he truly wanted to know how she managed to kill him without being more hurt; but right now he needed to bandage her up and figure out how to clean up the mess she had made in the house.

The way she flinched as she swallowed the cool liquid told Riddick that her throat was very sore. It made him wonder if the dead man had managed to choke her at one point. This thought forced him to crane his neck to the side as he tried to see if there was bruising on her neck.

After drinking a couple of small swallows Jack looked up at him. "No, he only managed to cut me once," she said, her voice sounding a little stronger already. She looked down at Cole who was lying on her lap while looking up at Riddick. Every time Riddick moved his hands, the pup's tail would wag a little.

Riddick quietly cleaned the wound; he could see that it was going to need a few stitches. He sighed as he eyed the stitching tool and thread in the kit. "Jack," he started, "You are going to need some stitches."

She looked at him before she slowly looked down at her arm, "Use the butterfly bandages." It came out sounding like a demand; maybe it was since her arm was already hurting badly and she didn't want anymore pain.

Shaking his head he quickly stood and took three large strides to a shelf above the one where Jack's bloody shiv lay. "Can't, it's too deep. If I don't stitch it, it won't close on its own."

Jack watched him closely in the dim light of her flashlight, trying to figure out what he was searching for on the shelf. To her surprise he pulled out a bottle of tequila. Granted it was only about half full, but Riddick knew it would help mellow her out for what he had to do.

"Drink this," he stated as he handed her the bottle. "It will help you with the pain since I don't have anything in the med kit that takes affect quickly.

Taking the bottle from his hand she looked at it for a moment as she grimaced in pain from her shoulder being sore. Jack took a drink from the bottle and let out a pain filled groan as the warm liquid burned her throat going down. "Shit that hurts," she groaned again, feeling as if she could breathe fire at that point.

Riddick tried not to smirk as he looked at her, "But it distracted you from the pain of the first stitch," he said and readied the needle to stitch again as soon as she was ready to drink some more.

She looked down at her arm and saw that he had indeed already put one stitch into her arm. "Oh," was all she said before she brought the bottle to her lips again.

"Take small swallows, Jack. Don't need to be worrying about you running off drunk while I go take care of our friend in the house," he said, quickly adding two more stitches to her arm.

It wasn't the best patch up job he had done, but with his shaky hands it was the best he could do at the moment. Putting a fresh bandage over her arm, he looked at her. Taking the bottle from her now very relaxed hand, he finished the last fourth of the bottle before he talked to her. "You gonna be okay staying in here for a minute while I go take care of the house?"

He wasn't really surprised when Jack shook her head no. "You, you can't leave me, Riddick." Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as her breathing became faster.

Sighing, he set the empty bottle on the floor and moved his hand to her cheek. "The sun's gonna come up soon, baby. I gotta clean everything up while I'm still covered by the night," he stated quietly as he caressed her cheek.

Jack leaned heavily into his hand, for a brief second her eyes drifted closed just wanting him to stay so she could feel if the connection they shared was still there.

Riddick watched her face as he caressed her cheek. He didn't want to leave her, but at the moment he needed to think about covering up what had happened. Taking his shiv from his waist band he pressed it into her hand. When he did this he could see her eyes open and look down at the weapon now in her possession. "That's the one you got me two years ago; it's my favorite shiv. You have to understand that I'm only leaving for a few minutes and I'll be back to get you." This time as he spoke, his words were confident. He had to go; he had to keep them safe and with that shiv in her hands, he hoped it would give her the strength to see that.

Slowly leaning down, his lips touched hers. At first her lips didn't move, but after a few seconds of Riddick pressing his lips against hers, he felt her finally kiss him back. He hadn't wanted the kiss to turn as passionate as it did, but her need for his touch felt strong to him. Both pulled away at the same time, panting.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered as he stood up. He looked at her as she held his shiv to her chest and watched him back away from her. "I promise, Jack," he said a little louder.

Quickly he turned, shutting the door behind him as he headed back through the barn. When his feet touched the dirt outside he pulled that door shut too, wanting to keep her as safe as he could.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**

* * *

**

As he stepped into the house, Riddick didn't really have a plan as to how to get rid of Connor's body. Since most of the dead man's blood was on the area rug, he knew it would have to be taken out as well. As he squatted down and pulled Jack's shiv out of Connor's back, the memory of passing the truck on the side of the road came into Riddick's mind.

"Fuck," he growled, now remembering that he would need to somehow get the man's truck away from the road they live on.

He wiped the blood from the shiv onto Connor's coat before he stood up. Sliding the cleaned shiv into the back of his waste band, he knew he would give it back to Jack if she wanted it.

Riddick had seen many dead bodies in his life, but as he rolled the man over to pat him down for the truck keys it felt different. Maybe it was the simple fact that he wasn't the killer this time, that even though his intentions were to come back here and kill the man that was lying at his feet, he wasn't the one that had done it.

After thinking while searching Connor's pockets for the keys, Riddick headed back outside and raced in the direction of where the vehicle was parked.

* * *

It didn't take long for Riddick to drive the truck to his property. Turning into the driveway, he noticed the beer bottles that had rolled on the passenger side floor board. "It'll be just an accident," he said to himself as he finalized the plans in his head.

Parking the truck in the front yard, Riddick quickly got out and headed back inside. As quickly and carefully as he could, he picked up the carpet bundle that held the dead merc's body. Groaning as he put the rug over his shoulder, he shook his head, "Should have parked your truck a little farther away." Riddick stepped onto the porch before heading straight to the bed of Connor's truck. "Wouldn't have killed ya to lose a few pounds," he said, approaching the vehicle.

The truck slightly bounced when Riddick managed to let Connor's body roll out of the rug and into the back of the truck. Noticing a foot caught on the closed tailgate, Riddick leaned over and dropped the foot down. He used long strides as he moved the hundred or so feet to the burn pit behind the house. Tossing the rolled up rug into it he reached down and picked up the can of gas that was left out from the last garbage he burned. He dumped some gas on the rug before lighting it on fire. Riddick made sure it was well lit before turning and heading back into the house through the back door.

In the house he was looking for one thing: beer. Not for him to personally drink, but to dump onto Connor's body once the body was positioned the way Riddick needed him to be. Locking up the back door he moved through the house and double checked to make sure nothing of Connor's was left. It was then that he spotted something laying on the floor half under the couch.

* * *

Back in the barn, Jack stood up with the little flashlight in hand as she slowly paced the length of the small room. At some point Cole had found a spot on a bottom shelf to curl himself up into a loose ball to sleep.

"He's coming back, Cole," Jack said quietly as she paced. "He promised he would come back." Her free hand had found its way to Riddick's shiv, tucked safely in her waist band as she spoke of his promise to her.

Jack tilted her light up to see what time her watch said. Noticing it wasn't on her wrist, she cursed; out of all the years that she had worn a watch, it had been this one day that she had forgotten to put it on in the morning.

"Soon, Cole; he'll be back soon," she spoke again as she turned to make her hundredth or so lap around the room.

* * *

Riddick put the gun he found into the glove box of Connor's truck. Leaving the two sealed beer cans on the seat, he shut the truck door and headed back to the barn.

Not wanting to scare Jack, he spoke her name as he neared the room she was in. "Jack, it's me," he said as he opened the door.

Her feet stopped as soon as she heard his voice. As the door opened she made sure to point the flashlight towards the floor, not wanting to blind him. "You came back," she stated while she closed the short distance between them and gave him a tight hug.

Riddick hugged her tightly back, "What, did you doubt me?" he asked, kissing the side of her head.

Jack's grip loosened as she tilted her head up to look at him. "Is it over? Is he gone?" she questioned while her voice wavered, letting Riddick know she had been crying again.

Inhaling a deep breath, he shook his head. "Not yet. I've got a plan to get rid of his body, but I didn't want to leave you in here for too long," he said calmly and watched her eyes for a reaction. "I came back here to see if you wanted to stay here until I get back or come with me."

Silently, she looked up at him for a few moments before she slowly looked down. "Are we coming back?" she spoke so quietly this time that Riddick had to almost strain to hear her words.

"Yes, I don't really see a reason for us to leave our home. If somebody else comes by then we will leave, but for now," he paused as his hand gently raised her chin up, "For now we just stay put."

Jack nodded and said, "I don't want to be here alone anymore, Riddick."

Slowly lacing one of his hands in with hers he shook his head, speaking as quietly as she had, "No. You won't be alone again tonight, Jack." He slowly started to back up, pulling on her to follow him. "Leave Cole here with the door closed. He'll be safe until we get back," he told her as he let go of her hand long enough to shut and lock the door.

Once Riddick locked the door, Jack moved between it and him, her hands moved to his face and she basically tugged him down so she could kiss his lips. Riddick did his best not to groan into the kiss, it was neither the time nor the place for him to be getting aroused by her; he wasn't sure why she insisted on kissing him like that.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, "We gotta do this, Jack, or someone will see us in the daylight."

"Okay," she said before dropping her hands and letting Riddick lead her out of the barn.

The walk to Connor's truck was silent. Even though Riddick was doing his best to concentrate on listening and looking around to make sure no one else was near, most of his attention was on Jack.

"Don't look in the back," he said to her as they neared the truck. He opened the passenger door for her and moved the beers more towards the center of the seat. "Hop in; be careful, there are beer cans on the floor." He then mentioned something about explaining what was going to happen.

Jack nodded once as she slipped into the truck and flinched as Riddick shut the door tightly. Her nearly downcast eyes came up and watched Riddick's dark shape jog around the front of the truck and open the driver side door. Quietly she listened as the diesel truck roared to life and began to move. When the headlights didn't come on she glanced over to Riddick and noticed that he didn't have his goggles on. _Probably better so that people don't see us getting rid of my problem, _she thought and turned her attention back to her lap since she couldn't see anything outside of the truck.

* * *

It had taken them about fifteen minutes to reach their destination. On the drive to the deserted road Riddick had explained what they were going to do with the truck and Connor. Although Jack was sitting in the same quiet vehicle with Riddick as he talked, she barely heard any of his words.

When Riddick parked the truck and shut it off, he quickly got out and moved around to get Jack out as well. Taking her hand in the dark, Jack allowed him to move her off to the side.

"Stay right here, Jack. I gotta get Connor in position," he said as he touched her face with his hand. "Don't move, because I don't want you to fall."

Jack nodded her head into his hand, "Okay," she said and sighed when her face became cool once his hand was removed.

Since it was still so dark, Jack had to rely on her ears to try and figure out what Riddick was doing. His boots made the gravel on the road sound as if it was being crunched together. When the boots stopped moving for a moment, her heart rate increased. _Riddick, _she thought, wanting him to make some type of noise so that she knew where he was.

It wasn't long before she heard a noise that she knew well. The sound wasn't as squeaky as their old beat up truck, but that was realistic since Connor's truck was newer. _He put down the tailgate, _she thought and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Soon after she could hear the crunching of Riddick's boots again, _Driver side door opened, _she thought to herself when she heard the door handle snap down as he let go of it. Jack heard more crunching as Riddick moved back to the tailgate; the next crunching she heard sounded different. _Connor, he must be moving the body now. _A slight shiver ran through her as she thought about Riddick carrying a dead man.

"Riddick?" she questioned quietly, since she hadn't heard his feet move again.

"I'm here, Jack. Just trying to get his legs in position," Riddick said right away.

Jack nodded, knowing if Riddick was looking at her he would see her physical acknowledgment of his words. She realized then that her hands were tightly squeezing the hem of her shirt. Before she could think about letting go, she heard a loud click followed by a soft hiss. _Beer can, _she thought and suddenly remembered what Riddick had told her he was going to do.

"_Since he's got all these beer cans in here already, I'm gonna open the ones that I brought along and pour one over his body." He had paused briefly before continuing. "Then I'm going to scatter a few cans around on the ground, making it look like he was parked here for a while drinking," Riddick said as he turned the truck onto a different road. _

_She nodded, "But they will know he didn't die naturally." Her voice was filled with dread and a hint of fear, "They will see the stab wounds and stuff."_

_Riddick cleared his throat. "No, because if I do it right his body will burn in the crash," he said and slowly brought the truck to a stop. "You got nothing to worry about, Jack. Just let me take care of it."_

_Before she could ask what he meant by a crash, Riddick was getting out of the truck and shutting his door._

Her mind came back to the present when she heard Riddick calling her name, "Jack, you okay?" Riddick asked from near the truck.

Jack swallowed, trying to wet her dry throat. "Yes," was all she said in response to his question and suddenly wished she had a beer of her own to drink.

"I'm almost done just got to get the truck started," he said as Jack listened to the gravel crunch again under his feet.

She tried to tell him okay, but it came out as a quiet whisper as she heard the truck start up. _He said he was going to put the parking brake on, start the truck and put the truck in drive. I think he said he was going to make Connor's foot so that it weighed down the gas pedal. _Her thoughts seemed to rattle on for a time.

It was only when she heard the engine rev up that she knew he had put the truck in drive.

"It's going to be over soon," she murmured.

A moment later she heard the tires move on the road; this told her that Riddick had released the parking brake. A very short time later she was not only blinded in the darkness, but was deaf in the silence as the truck drove over the edge of the cliff and launched into the air.

The silence didn't last for too long as the truck crashed into the rocky ravine below. Jack hadn't expected the fireball that lit up part of the night to be so big and bright. She had jumped and taken a couple of steps backwards. Her breathing was now shallow as she tried to listen; needing Riddick to tell her what to do next.

"Riddick," she called out to him, surprised that her voice was that loud. "Riddick!" she called to him again, a little more frantic.

"We gotta get moving," Riddick said from next to her. "Gotta get out of this area before someone comes to check out what happened."

_How did I not hear him come to me? _she thought as she felt him take her hand and start to pull her off in a brisk walk.

It wasn't long before the crunch of the gravel ended as they began to walk on a softer material. Snapping of small twigs let Jack know they must be in the woods.

She couldn't see a thing as they continued to walk, but knew Riddick could see perfectly and that he wouldn't let her get hurt; at least that's what she hoped he would still do.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

**I found this quote and thought it went with the last couple of chapters!**

_**"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu**_

_**

* * *

**_**Thank you for reading. My drug of choice is feedback, even if it's a simple****, ****"Loved it." or "Hated it." lol ****It's what keeps some of us writers still writing! **_**  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 28!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 27**

**

* * *

**

It seemed as if they had walked at a fast pace for over half an hour until Riddick suddenly slowed his steps. Jack was no longer being pulled behind him, instead she walked on his left; her arms crossed over her chest trying to ward off the chilly morning air. At some point after they had slowed down, Riddick had placed his hand across the back of her neck, resting it on her left shoulder. Slowly his thumb worked small circles on her exposed skin just above her shirt.

The woods weren't as dark now as it had been when they first entered it but that didn't stop the hand on her shoulder from almost leading her in the direction that Riddick wanted her to go. Jack allowed him to maneuver her around gently, at least this way he was touching her and she didn't feel so alone in the uncomfortable silence that filled the entire woods.

As they finally reached the edge of the woods, Jack noticed that where the sun should have been rising, dark grey storm clouds hung low in the sky. She turned her attention briefly to Riddick's face which was still as solid and sturdy as it had been in the barn before they left to take care of Connor's body. Turning to look back at the field, she hoped they would make it back to Cole before the storm started.

"I can see now," Jack said quietly, wanting Riddick to know that if he didn't want to keep his hand on her neck anymore then he didn't have to.

From the corner of her eye she could see that he kept looking ahead as they entered the very back of their field. "That's good," he muttered, not removing his hand from its position.

Still walking silently, Jack kept her eyes on the fruit trees they would be walking into shortly. It had been a long time since Jack's mind was as scattered, but she did her best to keep moving; wanting to get home and sleep. It wasn't until Riddick spoke that she realized he had stopped walking and was now a few feet behind her.

"Did you hear me, Jack?" he asked as he watched her take another step.

Jack finally stopped and turned to look at him, "What?" she asked, not hearing a word he had said to her.

Riddick pointed towards the West edge of the field they were currently in. "When I came home tonight I dropped my bag over there, I gotta go get it before it gets soaked from the storms that are coming."

Nodding her head she stood frozen, arms wrapped around herself and her lips shut tightly.

"Gonna go with me or stay here?" he asked, wanting to give her the option.

Her eyes moved from his, over to where he had pointed and finally back to his. "I'll wait here," she said, watching as he nodded once before turning and quickly walking towards the edge of the field.

It wasn't long before Riddick bent over and picked up his large bag. Jack felt almost relieved seeing him turn around and head back towards her.

As he neared the spot she was still standing in, lightning shot across the dark sky followed by a distant crack of thunder. Both Jack and Riddick started walking into the orange grove. Jack walked ahead of Riddick this time, but her thoughts kept going back to Riddick as she would glance over her shoulder to make sure he was still following her.

They approached the end of the trees just as a soft mist of rain began to wash over them. Finally, Jack spotted the barn; it looked so far away, when in reality it wasn't even 20 yards from them. Within moments of seeing the barn, rain started to pour down, soaking everything in its path to the earth. Jack hugged herself tighter, needing to keep some warmth in as the shivering started.

Riddick watched Jack's body tremble and knew he needed to get her into a warm shower. He wasn't sure if she was going to be able to eat right away, but she might want to after she slept some. Out of habit Riddick moved in front of her as they got close to the barn door. As he opened it and looked back at her he was surprised to see her standing in the rain looking at him.

"Let's get Cole so that we can go get warmed up with showers," he said, still not sure why she was just staring at him.

Jack took a step forward until she thought about what he had just said and mumbled, "Showers?" Her head tilted slightly in the rain. "Why did you say showers?"

He watched her for a moment before he threw his bag into the barn so it was out of the rain, "I said shower." He looked at her some more, "Didn't I?" he asked. At this point he was freezing and surprisingly the adrenaline he had been running on was starting to fizzle out.

She shook her head, "No. You said showers, as in more than one." Jack did her best to hold herself together as she quickly moved past him and into the main part of the barn.

He knew that she definitely wasn't acting like herself, and he truly didn't blame her. But he wasn't sure why she was acting angry towards him; after all he was the one that made it so Connor's death wouldn't be traced back to her. Turning, he followed her into the barn, shutting the door behind him. "Jack, wait," he said and got a hold of her unhurt arm. "Stop and talk to me."

Allowing herself to be turned towards him, Jack looked down at their wet clothes. As she stood there not saying a word, her eyes stayed focused on Riddick's muddy boots.

Riddick closed the gap between them, "I know what happened tonight is a very scary thing, but I'm here for you, Jack." His voice was soft as he spoke.

When he did his first killing all those years ago, he hadn't had anyone to talk to about it. He had no one to tell him what was going to happen or what to do next. Although Jack's current situation was different from the one Riddick first found himself in, there were similarities between the two. Both first killings were to protect themselves, not out of spite and malice. It could be said that their first killings were both win lose situations. They won because they survived, but lost because part of their true innocence was killed along with the act.

Jack lifted her head and locked eyes with him. "Yeah, you're here now, but what about a few hours from now? If I fall asleep will you still be here when I wake up?" her voice was nowhere near as quiet and soft as Riddick's had been.

The scent of the mixed emotions that Jack was feeling invaded Riddick's senses. "Hell yeah I'm gonna be here, Jack. Where would I go?" he asked as he reached to touch her face.

Taking a step back from him, she shook her head, "Really?" she asked. "Because I'm thinking that you are going to suddenly remember that I just killed someone and leave me." She was practically yelling at him now.

_Gotta stay calm and remember what she just went through, _he thought as he watched her start to head towards the room where Cole was. Moving quickly he got a hold of her and made her face him. "If I was going to leave you, do you think I would have came back in here and got you so that you weren't alone while I sent him over the cliff?" In the last ten years he knew she must have had the thought that he might leave her, but why in the hell would he leave her over killing someone? "Do you think I would have dragged you through the woods to get you away from the scene?" he asked.

Riddick's hands stayed firmly on her lower arms. When she spoke, her voice was lower this time, even a little sad. "But you said showers? That means you take one and I take one. Why don't you want to take a shower with me now?" As much as she tried to hold her composure, a small tear slipped down her cheek. "We've been taking showers together since the first day we started having sex," she said, dropping her eyes down to his shirt.

Sighing, he moved his hands from her arms and cupped her face. "I'm not sure why I said it like that, baby." He slowly bent down a little trying to look into her eyes. "Maybe I thought you would want that time alone," he said truthfully. "I remember how I felt after I killed my first merc. But I don't know if you feel the same way, so I need you to talk to me. Let me help you, with whatever it is that you need me to do."

Jack's eyes tried to search his silver orbs in the dark barn. "Baby," she stated, not hearing anything he had said after he called her baby.

Riddick stood up straight again, not taking his hands from her face. "What do you need, Jack?" he asked, thinking she wanted him to do something or wanted to tell him something.

She shook her head, "No. You called me baby again. You haven't called me that all night, you only used my name."

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that he was so focused on getting rid of Connor that he hadn't been thinking straight. But before he could say anything that he was mulling over in his head, Jack put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle, a kiss that Riddick knew well from Jack; it didn't stay that way for long. Jack's arms wrapped around his neck as their dancing tongues became more demanding. Her lips on his felt almost urgent, as if their lips parted it would be the end of both of them. His once sleeping cock started to waken.

As soon as Jack's lips left Riddick's and started to trail wet kisses over his stubbly jaw, Riddick opened his eyes. "Let's get inside," he half whispered, which was followed by a hiss of inhaled air when she bit down on his throat. _That's gonna leave a mark. _Closing his eyes again, he tried to concentrate on keeping his erection and urgency for her at bay.

Jack's tongue slipped out and licked the spot that she just bit. _Okay, she's doing this on purpose. No going inside, _he thought as his hands moved down her sides and rested loosely on her wet hips. He did his best not to groan as he felt her nails slide down his chest only to be slipped under his shirt and raked up over his damp stomach.

_She needs this, _he told himself. That thought was all it took before he moved his hands down to her ass, he cupped each cheek as he lifted her up and sat her down onto the work bench that was located behind her. His hands worked briskly at getting her muddy boots off her feet.

When the second boot was tossed to the floor Riddick returned his attention to Jack. "What do you need, baby?" he questioned again right before his mouth found her puffy well kissed lips.

Hooking her legs around his waist, she did her best to work his wet shirt up his chest. "You," she managed to pant out as their lips parted long enough to get his shirt over his head, before their lips came crashing together again. "Fuck me, Riddick. Show me you still want me after all of this," her words seemed as anxious as her body.

He had often wondered what it would be like to have passionate, adrenaline filled sex with her; something they hadn't done yet. But now it was going to happen and he almost hated the fact that it would happen because she thought he didn't want her any more.

_Give her what she wants; then I can show her how much I still want her in our normal sensual way later, _he thought, bringing her shirt up and over her head. "I'll forever want you, Jack," he mumbled as he leaned down, taking a bra covered nipple into his mouth. His hands slipped behind her and his fingers gently gripped her back, wanting to keep her against his mouth.

Arching her back, her breast tried to get deeper into his hot mouth as his tongue and teeth teased her nipple through the thin cotton material. She whimpered when his mouth left her breast, but moaned as it was placed on her other neglected nipple. Lifting her head from its reclined back position, her hands quickly moved to his pants, trying to get them unbuttoned.

She had been freezing on the walk back to the barn, but now her entire body felt on fire and she thought it was all due to him. Never before had she felt this type of strange electric desire for her lover.

"Fuck," he groaned, allowing her breast to fall from his mouth as he felt her hand slip into his cargos and tightly grip his hard erection. He managed to get her pants unbuttoned in record time. "Lift up," he said in an almost commanding voice, suddenly needing this as badly as she did.

Before Jack's mind could register what was happening, she was lifted again and stood on the floor. Her heavy breasts rose up and down as she panted, waiting to see what Riddick was doing. A gentle, yet firm hand was placed on her shoulder as she was turned around. Her belly was pressed into the work bench as he pushed his rock hard cargo clad cock against her ass. An elastic snap was heard as Riddick ripped her panties in half on one hip, making them pool around her other ankle.

"You're mine, Jack," his voice was raspy as he pushed one knee between her legs. Once her legs were far enough apart, his own pants came to rest around his feet.

She closed her eyes and braced herself as good as she could on the work bench. "Yours," she gasped when she felt him line himself up with her soaked entrance and slide roughly into her. _God, I'm yours, Riddick, _she wanted to scream as he started to show her just how much he still wanted her.

Riddick could smell the arousal just seeping from every pore in his lover's body, the fear that started the night slowly left the mix of smells that came from her. Thrust after thrust was given to her. One hand stayed on her hip which kept her legs in place, while his other hand snaked its way to her chest, bringing her body back against his.

He could feel her body preparing itself for a hard orgasm; he wanted her to know that he wasn't leaving her, that he could never do something like that. "How could I not want you, Jack?" he panted quietly into her neck. "How could I leave a woman who proves to me every day that she's willing to stick by my side no matter what happens?" The last sentence was a growl as he felt Jack's pussy start to do slow ripples around his dick as her orgasm built up.

His words and physical efforts were rewarded with loud moans that escaped Jack's mouth with every thrust he made into her.

"You're mine," he said as his once steady hard thrusts suddenly became more erratic. As her head rested back against his shoulder he placed a rough kiss on her neck and nibbled on her earlobe before he breathed into her ear, "I love you, Jack. I love you so fucking much."

As his final words were moaned into her ear she was sent off into the deep end of the ecstasy pool that she had come to know so well with Riddick. Her walls clamped tightly around his cock as her mouth fell open. She willed herself to tell him that she loved him too, but she could only cry out in pleasure as she felt him bite down on the junction where her neck and shoulder met. They both groaned as he finally shot his hot seed deep inside of her. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he officially claimed her as his.

Riddick held himself fully inside of her as he allowed himself to cum only once she had. He licked his lips and rested his head against hers. "I meant what I said and it's not just because of what you did for me tonight," he murmured into her hair.

After a moment of silence she finally whispered back to him, "For us. I killed him for us, Riddick." Her unhurt arm moved up and her hand found its way to the back of his neck as she turned her head so they could kiss one last time.

Slowly he pulled out of her, "I know," he said as he quickly pulled up his pants and moved over to his bag, praying his clothes on the inside would be dry enough for her to put on until they got into the house.

When he stood back up with a shirt to put on Jack, he finally noticed that she was facing him. "What is it?" he asked, seeing that it looked like she wanted to say something.

"I just want you to know that I love you too and even though you never said it to me before I always knew you loved me," as she spoke her whole body started to shake again.

_Please don't let her be going into shock, not now. _Carefully he pulled his shirt down over top of her head and helped her get her arms into it. Gently he kissed her forehead as he had done thousands of times before. "Let's go inside and get you warm. We will talk about this once we are dry," he said while he watched her nod.

Quickly moving over to the door near them, he opened it and watched Cole scramble to fit through the small crack and make his way over to Jack. The puppy almost bounced on his back legs wanting Jack to pick him up. Riddick went over to his bag, picked it up and threw it over his shoulder.

"I feel so cold, Riddick," Jack said as she looked towards the window as the storm raged outside.

Riddick frowned, his plan was to carry her inside, but she was naked from the waist down. Looking around he spotted and grabbed their large picnic blanket. Carefully he wrapped it around her and Cole before he scooped them up into his arms. "You'll be warm soon, baby," he said and kissed her head. "I promise," slowly he stepped out into the rain and managed to shut the door before walking as fast as he could to the house.

* * *

Standing Jack in their bathroom, he turned the water in the shower on so that it would get as warm as they liked it. When the water was on he carefully took Cole from her. "Take that wet blanket and shirt off, baby," he told her as he stepped back out into the bedroom and placed Cole in his bed, covering the puppy up with his soft blanket that Jack had gotten him.

When Riddick came back into the bathroom he frowned seeing Jack still standing there wrapped in the wet blanket as her body shook slightly more. Slowly he walked over and unwrapped her. "Just because I told you I love you don't mean I'm going to start doing everything for you," he smirked at her hoping to see some kind of smile on her face.

Jack looked up at him when he tried to make her smile; she nodded her head and spoke, "Sorry."

Riddick shook his head, "Don't be. What you are feeling right now is normal," he knew that he needed to get her warmed up and to bed. "Lift your arms," he said to her figuring it might be easier to just tell her what he needed her to do instead of waiting for her to do it.

Once he had Jack's bra off as well, he quickly got himself naked. Stepping into the shower, Riddick took her hand and helped her get in with him. Slowly he eased under the hot shower spray; pulling Jack to him he wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"This okay?" he asked, not sure what else to do if she said it wasn't.

Jack nodded and rested her head on his shoulder; even though she had just gotten under the hot water she could already feel warmth starting to fill her.

Riddick felt her arms finally leave her sides and wrap around him, mimicking the hold that he had around her body. Softly his hands ran up and down her back, trying to get her to relax as much as she could. Minutes passed as they stood there, neither making a sound.

Jack took in a deep breath before she finally broke the silence, "What did you give me out in the barn?" she asked in a low tone.

Licking his lips he thought back to everything that had gone on in the barn, "You mean when I gave you the stitches?" he asked as he slowly reached for her shampoo.

Nodding, she tilted her head back into the spray, "Yeah, what was that alcohol you had me drink?"

He unwrapped his other arm from around her and squirted shampoo into his hand, setting the shampoo back on the small shower shelf he smiled. "It was tequila," he stated while his hands started to massage the shampoo into her hair and scalp.

"I see why you like it. It tastes real good," her eyes finally looked at his in the dim light.

Riddick couldn't help but smirk, "You want more, don't you?" he asked. "Tilt back," he told her so that he could rinse her hair.

She tilted back like he told her to, "No, it made my throat hurt."

As she spoke Riddick noticed the bite mark on shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should be upset or happy that he gave her a bite mark to match the one she had given him.

Running his hands through her hair he managed to get all of the soap out. "Glad you don't want more. That shit will put hair on your chest if you drink too much of it." He was doing his best to keep the mood light and keep her mind off from what had happened tonight.

Jack looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You are a bad liar," she said and watched his hands prepare her loofah with soap and water.

"I only lie when it's for your own good," Riddick said quietly as he started to wash her body.

Riddick's words were the end of the conversation as Jack allowed him to wash her and then stood quietly under the spray as he scrubbed himself up quickly. As the water from the shower fixture began to turn cold, Riddick shut it off and stepped out. The towel he grabbed was immediately placed around Jack's body, before he reached for a second one to dry her hair with.

When the excess water was toweled out of her hair, Riddick used that towel to wrap around his waist. Reaching for the medicine cupboard above the sink, he pulled out the fresh medical bandages and quickly placed the dry bandage over her stitched up arm and covered it with enough tape to hold it in place.

Flipping the light switch off, he scooped Jack up into his arms again and silently walked across the bedroom floor and laid her down on the bed. He watched as she slid to the middle and looked at him until he got in with her. Once he was in she cuddled up snuggly against his side; as always his shoulder would be her perfect pillow.

"Need the light on?" he asked, knowing that even though it was now morning their room stayed dark for his comfort. He also knew that it was likely she might have a nightmare while they slept.

Jack shook her head against his chest. "Just don't leave the bed without waking me," she stated clearly before adding in a quiet, "Please."

It was Riddick's turn to shake his head "Wouldn't think of it, baby." Looking at the clock he saw it was after eight, _We must have stood in the shower for at least thirty minutes before I cleaned us up. _

He knew he wouldn't be sleeping much, but did his best to close his eyes and listen to Jack's breathing. Just when he thought she had finally fallen asleep, her hand moved from across his hip and rested on his chest.

"I love you, Riddick," she whispered quietly.

Riddick needed and wanted to hold her better; careful not to touch her hurt shoulder he rolled over onto his side so that they were facing each other. He pulled her closer against his chest and kissed her forehead. "And I love you too, Jack."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Feed back is welcomed and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**

* * *

**

It had taken Jack almost an hour to fall completely to sleep; even then it didn't seem as if her mind had shut down well enough for her to get fully rested. Quiet muffled words were passed from her mouth onto Riddick's chest. Most words that she whispered were too mumbled and quiet for him to understand, but from the expression on her face they weren't good thoughts.

For hours Riddick laid quietly in bed holding a sleeping Jack as close to him as he possibly could. Riddick had once gone over four days without sleeping; yeah he had wanted to sleep, but it was to keep his ass alive. He glanced at the clock again and counted the hours he had currently been awake, _Thirty eight and counting. Piece of cake, _he thought to himself.

It wasn't long before his attention turned back to what was happening outside. The storm had long passed, but from the small slit in the curtain Riddick could see that for one in the afternoon it was still dark and dreary out.

Closing his eyes Riddick tried to clear his mind, hoping for at least a little rest. As if on cue Cole began to whine from his doggy bed. Riddick opened his eyes, but didn't move anything else. After a moment of soft noises, Cole stood up and walked over to the closed bedroom door. He scratched and barked once, letting his owners know he really needed to go out.

Riddick sighed and looked down at Jack, "Baby," he said quietly as the back of his fingers gently grazed her cheek. He hated to wake her, but knew he had promised to do so if he left the room.

"What is it?" she questioned in an almost nervous tone as she looked up at him with wide, but tired eyes.

He gave her a small smile, "Nothing major. Cole just needs to go outside," he stated as he leaned down to kiss her cheek where his fingers had just been. "You going to be okay here until I get back?"

This time when Cole barked he was near the edge of the bed. Jack heard this and nodded, "Can you bring something to drink back with you?" she asked since her throat was more sore than it had been before she went to sleep.

It was Riddick's turn to nod as he moved off the bed, quickly grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. "I won't be long, baby," he said as he opened the door and watched Cole dart from the room.

When he left the bedroom he made sure to leave the door open wide, this way he could hear if Jack called out to him. Riddick started down the steps and stopped when he heard Cole whimper again from the top of the stairs. He turned and smirked as he spoke, "You really need to get over your fear." Picking the dog up he continued down the steps and out the front door.

Once outside Cole made a mad dash around the yard, looking for some place to do his business, but also sniffing the mud puddles. Riddick sighed as he ran his hands over his face as he tried to think of what needed to be done during the day.

Rubbing his hand over his bare neck and shoulder he felt a small ting of pain as he felt the area where Jack had bit him. His thoughts went back to the early morning hours in the barn. Standing on the porch he could almost smell her arousal again. He was sure if he were to go into the barn right then it would still smell like their sex.

He looked back through the open front door and could see the mess in the kitchen. Sighing, he knew that before he let Jack come downstairs he would need to clean up both rooms. There was no way he wanted his Jack to see the blood smears on the floor; it was bad enough she would be reminded of what happened every time she came into the house without having to clean up the mess herself.

As soon as Riddick could tell that the pup was done he whistled and turned to head back inside. Cole's claws could be heard trotting up the steps and over the wooden porch soon after. Locking the front door they made their way into the kitchen. Riddick quickly gave Cole some food and water so that the dog would hopefully leave the mess alone while Riddick set about to get drinks and some breakfast for him and Jack.

After setting two bottles of cold water on the counter Riddick, moved the table away from the other counter so that he could start some coffee. Once the coffee was started he went through the cupboard and found a package of glazed cinnamon rolls. "I think we bought these like a week and a half ago," he said out loud as he looked the package over. "They still look good to me," he said since they looked a little stale, but didn't have any mold growing yet.

Riddick hadn't been gone more than ten minutes when he came walking back into the room with the water and breakfast. "Coffee is being made if you want some," he said to the empty room. Stopping in his tracks he looked around for Jack before hearing movement in the bathroom.

Laying the water bottles and cinnamon rolls on the bed, Riddick pushed the bed back into its original position. He had wanted to move it back when they first came into the room this morning, but figured getting Jack to rest was more important. As soon as the bed was where he wanted it he sat on the edge before opening a bottle; drinking nearly all of it in just a few large swallows. He placed it on the bed next to him and worked at getting the bag open.

* * *

Jack had waited until Riddick left the room before she got out of bed and walked naked to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt she headed into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and small scratches on her face. _Must have got them when I was hiding in the woods before Connor came, _she thought as she turned her face a little to the side to get a better look at them. _Or maybe I got them when Riddick and I were coming back through the other woods, _she honestly didn't remember.

Her eyes scanned down farther and stopped at the mark on her shoulder. _Wonder if he did that since I bit him first? _she questioned silently as she tried to remember if she had seen a similar mark on Riddick's neck when he woke her up.

Finally she looked at the reflection of the bandages on her upper arm. Small spots of red could be seen on the top of it, looked old so she figured it had bled soon after the shower.

Turning on the water, Jack soaked a cloth in it. The coolness on her skin felt great as she ran it gently over her face and neck. She stood quietly running the cloth over her arms while she looked down at the floor.

Next to the hamper was the bag that Riddick had told her to pack. In her mind she ran over the things that she had placed in there: change of clothes for both her and Riddick, a few canned goods, bottles of water, flashlights and a small pouch of dog food for Cole. There were a couple of things that she had added extra, such as the picture of her and Imam, the necklace Riddick had given her for her birthday and the book she was reading; after all the necklace could be sold if needed for creds and the book would come in handy for the long boring trip to wherever her and Riddick escaped to.

"I'll keep that bag packed just in case," she spoke quietly and jumped when she heard Riddick's voice.

"Coffee is being made if you want some," Riddick's muffled voice said from the bedroom.

"Okay," she said, but knew that he hadn't heard her quietness. Placing the forgotten cloth on the sink she picked up her t-shirt and started to get dressed.

It was only a few moments later when Jack opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room with Riddick. She looked over to see that Riddick had moved the bed back into place and was now leaning against the head board.

"Breakfast?" Riddick asked showing her the cinnamon roll he was eating.

Jack smiled as she walked over to the bed and crawled up it to sit next to him. "There was a time I would remind you about making the bed so we don't sleep in crumb covered sheets." She took the bag and water from him, "But I think I'll let it slide this time."

It took a moment for Riddick to get what she meant, but then spied the blankets at the bottom of the bed. He shrugged and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It was either make the bed or keel over from starvation," he said and immediately kicked himself for talking about dying when he saw the blank look on Jack's face. "Sorry, bad joke," he quickly changed the subject. "How's the arm doing?"

After taking a drink from her bottle of water, Jack lifted the sleeve of her shirt up to show him her arm. "It hurts a little, but not too bad," she said as she looked down to the bandage.

"Looks like it bled; I'll check the wound and make sure you didn't tear the stitches when we are done eating." His voice sounded normal to Jack, even though she wasn't sure how he could sound so calm when on the inside she was a nervous wreck.

Using her finger she scooped up some of the white sugary frosting and ate it. "First floor a mess?" she inquired after a minute or so of silence between them.

Riddick was already on his third roll, thankful they came twelve in a pack. "Kitchen mainly, don't worry about it though, I'll clean it up in a little while."

"I can do it. After all you already cleaned up one of my messes," she finally took a small bite.

He shook his head, "Not your mess, our mess." He whistled to get Cole's attention before he tossed his empty water bottle on the floor. "You might have done the hard part, but the reason you had to do it was because of me," he said as he heard Cole jump on top of the water bottle to attack it.

Jack sighed a little, keeping her eyes on the food in her hand. Even though she had been hungry when she first woke up she wasn't any more, so she sat her cinnamon roll on top of the plastic bag.

"You gotta eat, Jack," Riddick told her when he watched her put the food down. He sat up a little straighter and noticed how she stared down at her fingers that were playing with the hem of her shirt.

She nodded once before speaking. "I'm just feeling kind of sick to my stomach," she said.

When Riddick moved the rest of the food over to his bedside table Jack looked up at him. She wondered if he was getting out of bed again, almost to her surprise Riddick moved closer to her and pulled her into his embrace.

Kissing the top of her head, Riddick left his cheek against her hair. "I meant what I said when I told you that I want you to talk to me. I don't care what it's about, I just need you to talk about things," he spoke quietly.

For what seemed like the tenth time since she woke up she sighed, but didn't say anything. Even though she didn't speak she carefully looped her arms around his body to hug him.

Riddick was fine with the silence between them; he knew it was going to be hard for her to talk about what was going on inside of her. He was just glad that she let him hold her and that she was willing to hold him back.

It almost startled Riddick when he felt the first breaths of her words against his bare chest. "I packed the bag like you told me to. It's sitting in the bathroom by our hamper," her words were quiet again, but Riddick caught everything she had said.

"That's good. I see you must have moved the bed against the door?" he asked, proud that even though she sometimes didn't listen to the advice he gave her, she still listened to him when it really counted.

She nodded against his chest. "Yeah. Bed's kind of heavy," she said.

"That's the point of moving it against the door," he said with a smile before he kissed her head. "Did you lock yourself and Cole in the bathroom as well?" He questioned, wanting her to tell him something, anything. Although he didn't ask what he really wanted to know, afraid she would stop talking again.

"Yeah," was the simple answer she gave him before she closed her eyes and listened to his heart pounding in his chest.

After a few moments of hearing Cole growling at the water bottle, Jack finally started to talk again. "I'm not sure why I even left the bathroom. I just remember standing up with Cole in my arms and walking down the hallway. Didn't bother shutting the light or the radio off," Riddick looked down at her face and seen how she seemed to be staring at a spot on the other side of the room.

"Did you see Connor again before or after it got dark out?" he asked while his right hand started to gently caress her side.

Jack blinked a couple of times as she thought back to the night before. "I locked Cole in the storage room, figured he would be safest in there," she swallowed as she closed her eyes and continued. "I do remember that the sun was just starting to set when I left the barn and headed into the woods to hide. So it must have been after dark when Connor came to the house again."

Riddick nodded his head, his hand not stopping its movements. "What else do you remember?" he questioned and looked down at her.

She paused for a long time before finally looking up at him, "You coming into the storage room."

His eyes searched hers and he could tell that she was being truthful. "You don't remember between going into the woods and me getting there?" he asked wondering if this was her mind's way of protecting her.

Shaking her head she finally sat up. "Why don't I remember killing him, Riddick?" her voice was filled with confusion.

Wanting to calm her down a little he raised his hand and cupped her cheek with it. "I've heard of people blocking out memories that they don't want to have. Maybe that's what you've done," he shrugged a little not sure what else to tell her.

Jack nodded in agreement before she leaned forward, resting her forehead against Riddick's. Riddick smiled at this and quietly spoke, "I love you, Jack."

Pulling her head back just a little, Jack looked at him as if she had been dreaming the fact that Riddick had told her earlier that he loved her. After all it was the first time he had ever admitted to it, so it was nice to be reassured that it wasn't a dream after all. "I love you too," she said, kissing his lips before leaning back down to hug him again.

* * *

Even though Riddick voiced his concerns about Jack helping him clean up the first floor of their house, she insisted on helping. He at least convinced her to put some shoes on because of the broken glass, dirt and blood on the floor.

Jack walked down the stairs a few minutes after Riddick and for the first time in the light she saw the extent of the fight with Connor. Thankfully the living room wasn't in too bad of a shape. The large area rug had collected most of the mess, but Jack could still see where the merc's blood had seeped through the rug and onto the wooden floor beneath.

"Might have to get another rug to cover that spot up," she mentioned to Riddick as she stepped into the kitchen where he was already sweeping.

He nodded at her statement, "We will wait a few days before we go buying another rug." He leaned down to put the debris into the dust pan before empting it into the trash. He took this opportunity to let her know of his plans for the day. "I'm going to need to head into town and see what people are saying about the crash. I'm sure people seen the fire ball, gotta make sure we are covered."

She nodded and bent down to pick up the fresh flowers that had been knocked onto the floor when Connor fell against the table. "I should probably stay here, don't think my nerves could take hearing someone blaming us," she said while standing back up with the flowers.

Riddick thought it was good that she volunteered to stay behind; this way he didn't have to come out and tell her he wanted her to stay at the house while he went. "What happened to the positive thinking woman that I've lived with for the last almost 11 years?" he teased as he started to sweep some more.

Jack reached under the sink to get the bucket she used for mopping the floor. "You can't tell me you aren't thinking about the possibility that we might have to go on the run." Her voice was serious as she started to fill the bucket with hot soapy water.

He sighed as he put the broom and dust pan back into its place. "Of course I'm thinking of that possibility, but what good is it going to do either of us to agonize over something until we know the truth?" He was being truthful with her. There was no way he wanted to leave the life they had built together and since the house hadn't been surrounded by mercs to arrest him yet, he wasn't going to over worry about it.

Taking the bucket of cleaning water and her scrub brush from the sink, Jack turned to head into the other room to try and remove the spot from the floor. "Well, maybe you should be agonizing over it. After all if they do come we need to figure out how we are going to get out of the situation." Her voice drifted off as she turned her back to him and walked into the living room.

Riddick ran his hand over his head and took a deep breath in. He figured that since he really didn't want to argue with her he just wouldn't say anything back to her about the subject until he was able to find out more information from his trip to town.

"I'm going to take this garbage out," he called out to her as he lifted the bag out of the garbage can, tied it and turned to go out the back door. On the back porch he looked over to Cole who was lying on the end of the porch, tied up and chewing on a stick. "Taste good?" he asked as Cole's tail started to wag.

Walking down the steps, Riddick moved over to the burn pit. Tossing the bag on top of the half burnt rug he added more gas to the pile and started it on fire again. He stood there to make sure the wet rug was going to keep burning and thought about Connor's gun. He wondered if there was anything else that the man had dropped. Taking his time he began to scan the ground around near the porch. His feet carried him around to the side of the house as his eyes kept looking around as he walked. Thankfully he found nothing even at the front of the house.

* * *

About two hours later, with the hard work that both Riddick and Jack put in, the living room and kitchen were deep cleaned from ceiling to floor.

Riddick smiled at Jack as he sat her bowl of soup and glass of ice water on the table. "We make a pretty good cleaning team," he said while he took his seat across from her.

She nodded, "Yeah we do. It was nice not having to get a chair to stand on while I dusted the ceiling."

Crushing up his crackers for his soup he watched her blow on a spoonful before eating it, "Couldn't see the point of you doing the high places while I was busy doing nothing," he teased since she had given him only a few tasks to do and she tried to do almost everything.

Jack's eyes flickered up to meet his and for a long moment Riddick didn't know how Jack was going to respond. So he gave her a small smirk and winked at her. She finally smiled back at him and went back to eating.

"Did you know that that's only the second time today that I've seen your beautiful smile?" he questioned before eating some of his soup.

Licking her lips she shrugged a little, slouching slightly in her chair. "Sorry," was all that she said.

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry, baby. I just hate seeing you like this," he mentioned after he took another bite.

"I'm sure it will get better," Jack said as she stood up to get some butter from the fridge. "So when are you heading into town?" she sat back down and asked.

Riddick looked up at the clock, "Probably when I get done eating. By the time I get there it will be almost five, so I should be able to catch the factory guys getting a beer at the bar," he answered her before he drank some of his own water. "You sure you will be okay alone here?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah," she paused for a brief second, "Just try not to be gone too late, please!"

He shook his head, "I'll try to be back before dark." Riddick finished his large bowl of soup. "I was thinking, you still think you got those mad hacking skills that you used to have?"

Jack pushed her half eaten bowl of soup off to the side and picked up a cracker. "Possibly, why do you ask?" she asked, taking a bite of the cracker.

Noticing that she had only eaten part of her soup had Riddick a little worried, but he was happy that she was at least still eating the crackers. The last thing he wanted was for her to get sick from what had happened. "I was thinking that I can bring back the computer from my ship," he said and watched Jack's eyes somewhat light up. "You know the computer that I got from Frankie a couple of years ago."

"You mean the one that is very hard to trace where the connection comes from?" she asked as she started to get very curious about why Riddick wanted to know if she was still capable of hacking.

Standing up, he placed his used dishes in the sink. "Yup, that one," he said almost picturing the light bulb in her head flicking on.

She nodded, "Okay. Yeah bring that back with you," she gave him another smile.

"That's my girl," he said while he leaned down to kiss her lips.

* * *

Riddick had been right; it wasn't too long after he sat down on a stool at the bar when the factory workers started to trickle in.

Loud laughter and the smell of coal was the first thing Riddick noticed about the men. Some sat at the bar around him while others took up space at the tables. Riddick glanced around to see if anyone was paying more attention to him than normal; no one seemed to notice him, so he smirked to himself and ordered another whiskey.

Riddick's attention turned to a man sitting about three bar stools away from him. "So Bernie, hear anything about that crash out on old Carr Road?" the man asked the bar tender.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**

* * *

**

Bernie looked at the man and said "Just that the sheriff thinks it was a guy by the name of Connor Ford. But the body was very badly burned." He used the rag that was hanging from his back pocket to wipe up a small spill on the counter.

Hearing that the body had been burned caused loud gasps from the bar patrons. Someone even managed to say, "Holy shit!"

"Don't think I remember anyone around here by that name. Was he just passing through?" the man asked.

The bar tender cocked his head to the side a little, "Duke, you have heard of him. He's the drunk that I cut off about three weeks ago. Remember, you and Earl had to accompany him back to his motel room because he was too drunk to walk upright."

From the corner of Riddick's eye he could see Duke nod in remembrance. "Did Earl and I tell you what his room looked like? Man it was a pig sty," he said and raised his hand in the air to represent his next thought. "The man had a beer can tower built this tall in there."

Riddick couldn't help but to glance over towards Duke, just to see how high it was.

Bernie chuckled and shook his head. "Was probably saving them in order to pay for the room. Connie, the owner of the motel, said that he had been staying there for almost a month now. But the last two weeks he had been late on payments."

_What could have happened two weeks ago? _Riddick thought to himself and tried not to smile. _That's about the time when he came around my place; glad to hear I'm still able to distract people that badly._

It was then that a man sitting directly to Riddick's left got in the conversation. "Tim, over at the truck shop said the bastard took a rental truck over the edge of that cliff with him." The whole time he spoke he was shaking his head. "Poor Tim is out a truck and money," he said, before taking a sip of his beer.

Riddick took a swallow from his whiskey. "Did Tim get any information from the guy? Maybe he can send a bill to the asshole's family," Riddick suggested as he held up his empty glass, letting Bernie know he wanted another drink.

Riddick tried not to tense up as the guy clapped him on the back. "That's a great idea. I'll have to suggest that to Tim," the man beside Riddick said before removing his hand from Riddick's shoulder.

"Well, either way we won't have to worry about his drunk self around here anymore," Bernie said as he sat Riddick's filled glass back in front of him. "The sheriff said there were beer cans scattered up where he thinks the guy was parking. Probably got so loaded again that he forgot which pedal was for the brake and which was for the gas."

Riddick knew Jack would be happy when he told her that Connor was known around town as a drunk. He hoped that with that knowledge Jack would be able to relax a little more.

Soon the conversation around Riddick changed to other topics. He drank the rest of the whiskey, paid his tab and headed out the door to get some stuff from his ship.

"That guy doesn't come in here very often, but when he does he sure does leave a good tip," Bernie said as he held up the extra fifteen creds that Riddick left with his other money.

Duke nodded his head, "Seems like a pretty decent guy, even though he doesn't say much." He shrugged and went back to nursing his drink.

* * *

Since the shipyard wasn't too far from the bar, Riddick left his truck locked where it was and turned down the alley that would get him to the shipyard faster. Up ahead he could see an older lady behind the motel struggling to get a heavy bag into the dumpster.

"Why is it that I always get to clean up the rooms that belong to the people who skip out on their fees?" the older lady asked as she tried to lift a black suitcase into the trash.

Riddick could only guess she was muttering to the cat that meowed at her feet. _What would be the likelihood that that suitcase belonged to Ford? _he thought to himself. He didn't want the lady to see him so he did his best to stay perfectly still in the shadow of a building. With the dark clouds looming overhead, it was as if it were past sunset; Riddick knew it wasn't later then seven though.

Once the lady took her cat back inside, Riddick waited a moment before quickly looking into the dumpster. Thankfully it was almost full so the suitcase was near the top. Popping the latches, Riddick slowly opened it and stopped himself from growling at what he saw inside. Quickly he latched the suitcase closed and sat it on the ground by his feet. Ripping open the garbage bag the woman had also thrown in, he searched for anything that might link him to Connor Ford. After not finding anything else, Riddick picked up the suitcase, glanced around for a moment and started towards the ship yard again.

Once locked securely in his ship, Riddick made a point to take out everything that had his face or name on it from Connor's suitcase, then hid the cheaply made case, making a mental note to ditch it the next time he was off on business.

Picking up his computer, he stuffed it into the bag that now held Connor's things and headed out of the ship. Relocking it, he walked in front of the closed businesses and down the street to where he was parked at the bar.

* * *

When Riddick left to see what information he could learn in town, Jack went around the house making sure that every window and door was locked tightly. Once she was sure that the house was secure, she spent the next twenty or so minutes rehanging the living room and kitchen curtains; even though Riddick said he didn't see any blood on them, Jack insisted on washing them just in case.

Once the curtains were hung, Jack checked for her shiv in her waist band before opening the front door to let Cole outside.

Standing on the porch steps, she lifted her face towards the gloomy looking clouds and frowned. "I'm really getting sick of this rainy season," she said out loud. "Only a few more weeks and we should start getting more sunshine," she sighed, wishing it would come sooner.

After two hours of trying to keep herself busy, Jack sat on the floor in their bedroom with her back against the freshly made bed and her knees drawn up. Her head was in her hands as she did her best to wait patiently for Riddick to get back. Cole lay quietly beside his master; he was tuckered out from playing fetch with her in the room and now he didn't want to leave her side.

Right as Jack was about to get up to lay on the bed she heard Riddick's voice downstairs. "Jack? I'm home!" he called out.

Jack quickly stood and headed for the hallway. "I'm up here," she said to him, already seeing him coming up the stairs. "Well? Were you able to find anything out?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Riddick smiled and engulfed her in a hug as she hurried to him. The bag from the ship dangled from his hand that also carried a pizza. "I found out some interesting things," he mentioned before he kissed the top of her head. "Where do you want to sit and eat while I fill you in?" he asked, leaning his head down a little to see her face.

Looking up at him she tilted her head back towards the bedroom. "On the bed okay?" she asked and took a step back from him.

He nodded as he started to speak, "Perfect, why don't you take the pizza while I'll get us some plates and drinks." He could tell that she was worried, but he hoped his upbeat attitude would help calm her nerves.

She took the pizza box and bag from him. "Napkins too," she suggested, kissing his lips and turning on her heels to head back to the room she had come from.

Riddick watched her walk down the hallway and disappear into their room. He sighed before going downstairs again.

Within a few minutes Riddick walked into their bedroom and smiled seeing Jack already eating a slice of pizza. "I knew you were probably starving since you didn't eat much today," he said as he handed her a glass of juice and a napkin.

"My stomach is still flip flopping, but I know if I don't eat you might hog tie me and force feed me," she managed to say around a mouthful of pizza.

He chuckled and sat down next to her. "Yeah, well I don't need to be taking you into the doctor because you are starving to death," he said with a grin.

Jack tilted her head in his direction and raised an eyebrow, "Like I'm really going to wilt away in only a day or two."

Shrugging, he handed her a clean paper plate before putting two slices of pizza onto his own plate. Jack leaned over a little and sniffed his scent. "You sure do smell like alcohol and cigarette smoke," she said before sitting up straight again.

"You try sitting in a small bar with at least fifteen tired factory workers and see if you smell like roses," he teased with a chuckle.

Jack watched him devour two whole slices of pizza while she was still on her first slice. "So what did you find out? Hopefully good news, right?" she finally asked; tearing a piece of her crust off to give to Cole who was laying patiently at the end of the bed.

Riddick nodded. "It seems that our drunk friend, Connor, had been in town for about a month. The guys in the bar said that he had been staying at the motel. I do think he was really looking for a place to live around here," he said before taking a long drink from his glass.

"Okay, and?" she questioned, feeling as if she was going to need to pester the important information out of him.

He sat his glass back down, "And about two weeks ago he started being late on his payments for renting the room," he took another bite, chewed and then continued. "From what Bernie said, the sheriff thinks Connor was out drinking at the spot where his truck went over the cliff..."

Jack stopped him, "Who's Bernie?" she asked, not knowing anyone by that name.

"He's the bar tender. So anyway, the sheriff found the beer cans I had thrown around near where the truck was parked. Thankfully others had seen Connor's beer can collection in his motel room," Riddick said with a grin.

Wiping her mouth and fingers with her napkin, she waited for Riddick to go on. When he didn't she sighed, "What else? Did Bernie say if the Sheriff thought foul play was involved?"

Riddick looked at her and shook his head, "No. Seems lots of people thought he was an alcoholic and figure it was a freak accident."

Her eyes searched his face for a moment, "We are good to go then? I mean, do you really believe what they were saying?" she asked as her mind was racing again like it had done on the walk back through the woods.

He nodded while he stated to speak, "I do believe it. The way those guys were talking, Connor's body was badly burned. I don't think there is any way for them to say stab wounds are what killed him." He leaned over and cupped her cheek with his hand. "It's going to be okay, Jack. I promised you that, didn't I?" he asked her in a hushed, but sincere voice.

It was Jack's turn to nod as she leaned into his hand. Riddick took her silence as an opportunity to glance over at the bag that she had laid on the bed by her feet. "There's stuff from Connor's motel room in the bag, along with the computer from the ship," he mentioned.

Jack lifted her head from his hand and looked at him with wide eyes. "How the hell did you get stuff from his motel room?" she inquired while reaching for the bag.

He chuckled, picking up another piece of pizza. "I just happened to be walking down the alley behind the motel when the woman was throwing a suitcase into the trash," he said as if it was an every day thing for him to go through dumpsters.

"And you just happened to know it was Connor's stuff," she commented, pulling the two computers from the bag. "Two computers?" she asked puzzled for a moment. "You mean to tell me that that motel doesn't go through left behind belongings? Or the sheriff didn't go through it and take evidence?"

Riddick looked at her, "It's not like it's one of those fancy hotels on other planets, baby. As small as that motel is, they just want to clean the room so the next person can rent it out. And since they think the asshole drove himself over the cliff they won't look for evidence in the motel," he rattled off the information as if he had worked with the police or in a motel before.

Jack finally gave him a smile. "And you say that I watch too many crime shows on TV," she said before turning her attention back to the other things in the bag.

When she gasped, Riddick knew that she spotted his picture on the papers. "Good thing they didn't look in the suitcase, huh?" he asked before taking a large bite.

"Holy shit," she whispered, dragging the messy stack of papers out of the bag. "Oh wow. These were all in his luggage?" she asked, not believing how lucky Riddick was that he found this stuff and that someone else hadn't.

Riddick could only get out a nod before Jack was glancing through the printed pictures of Riddick, the print out of his criminal history and the printouts of the newspaper articles from when he was declared dead. "Guess someone is looking out for me," he mumbled quietly while watching Jack's facial expressions.

Flipping through the papers in her hands, Jack stopped at a piece of paper that had what looked to be handwritten notes. "Listen to this," she said and started to read Riddick some of the jotted notes that were on the paper: "First saw man at farmer's market. Bald, goggles and no facial hair. Looked to be Richard B. Riddick's height." She turned the page a little, reading the next scribbled note: "Second sighting, driving out of ship yard," she stopped reading and looked at Riddick. "You have got to be kidding! From what is on here, I think he just happened to spot you out of the blue."

"Maybe I should have grown my hair out into dreads and invested in some fancy sunglasses," he said, still trying to make this whole thing less tense.

She cocked her head to the side. "Not funny, hun." She went back to glancing at what was written, "We still don't know if he told anyone that he thought he spotted you, or that he thought it really was you."

He closed the pizza box and moved it to his side table. "I think that if he would have told others they would have been here by now," he mentioned while reaching for Connor's computer. "But that's why I made sure to grab this from the suitcase. I'm sure you will be able to see if there were any outgoing messages sent within the last two weeks."

Jack put the papers down and took the computer that Riddick was handing to her. "What about phone calls? He could have used the phone in his motel room to let others know," she said, trying to think clearly and cover all of their bases.

Riddick used his now free hand to tap on the top of their computer. "That's something else you will need to look for," he stated before he yawned.

Opening Connor's computer, she looked over at Riddick who was laying on his side watching her. "Get some sleep," she told him.

"You need to sleep too," he yawned again. He hated the fact that he was now tired from the mental and physical exertion he had went through in the last day or so.

She nodded. "I will get some sleep, just as soon as I see about any outgoing messages," her eyes were already focused on what was on the screen in front of her.

Behind Riddick's goggles, he watched Jack's fingers move as she typed in what he could only imagine was a code of some kind. "Where's your watch?" he asked, finally noticing that she didn't have it on.

Without turning her attention away from the computer, she answered him, "I didn't put it on yesterday morning, I must have forgot."

Riddick raised his hand and ran it over the wrist that her watch was normally on. "How could you have forgot to put it on when you never take it off, Jack?" he questioned, now feeling a little more awake then a few moments before.

Finally Jack brought her focus to Riddick's hand on her wrist, "I..." she started to speak, but stopped herself. She looked over at him. "No, I didn't have it on. I mean, I don't think I had it on."

He watched her look off to the side for a moment, "Gotta think, Jack. When was the last time you looked at the time or fixed the band strap?" he asked, knowing she was always fussing with the loose strap, but refused to let him buy her a new one.

Staying quiet for a minute, Jack thought back to brushing the horses. "I had it on when I was brushing the horses yesterday," she said and finally looked back to Riddick. "Did I have it on in the barn while we had sex?" Jack felt as if she was grasping at thin air trying to figure out where her watch was.

Sitting up, Riddick looked at her. "Are you asking me or telling me you had it on when we had sex?" he questioned her. "Because I don't remember seeing it, but I wasn't too worried about your wrists at that time." He knew his words sounded harsher than what he wanted them to be, but it was important that she remember.

Jack's chin trembled a little as she shook her head. "It must have fell off some place, Riddick," she said and almost jumped when Riddick stood up quickly.

"Fuck, Jack," he said, running his hands over his head. The last thing they really needed was someone out for a walk near where Connor's truck was at and finding a perfectly good watch laying there.

"Did you see it while we were cleaning?" She was already closing up Connor's computer.

Riddick turned to look at her and shook his head, "No, I didn't find it. If I had, I would have brought it to your attention."

All of a sudden Jack wasn't sure if Riddick was nervous about where her watch was or if he was mad at her. "I'll find it," she said in a quick and quivering voice as she got off the bed to go find her shoes.

Sighing, he shook his head. "It wasn't outside around the house. I searched that this afternoon when I took the trash out," he said, watching her put her shoes on. "Jack, wait. There's no use in us trying to find it in the dark."

She looked up at him. "I can at least check the barn," she said, already heading for the hallway; silently praying she would find it.

Riddick slipped his boots back on and went after her. When he got downstairs, he saw her standing on the porch looking off into the darkness. _She's afraid of the dark again, _he thought as he stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "I'll go with you," he said quietly as he took her hand, slipped his goggles off and led her into the darkness.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Once inside the barn, Riddick asked Jack if she remembered which rooms she had gone into as she waited for him to show. She told him that she had only been in the storage room. Silently Riddick led her there.

Jack stood still in the darkness of the small room's doorway as she heard him moving around inside. "Can I turn on the light so I can look too?" she asked, not wanting to hurt Riddick's eyes by just turning on the light.

"Just give me a minute," he said, while getting on his knees to look under the shelf that she had been sitting by. He glanced over at Jack who, even in the dark, was looking down like she was a scolded puppy. "It's easier for me to see under the shelves in the dark, than it is for you too see into the darkness with the light on." Riddick knew how hard it was to see under the shelves unless there was a flashlight to point under there.

Finally after looking under all of the shelves, he slipped his goggles back on. "Lights on," he warned before flipping the switch.

Jack blinked a couple times at the brightness. "Not under the shelves?" she asked. When she saw him shake his head no, she sighed and began to look around.

"I don't think it's in here, Jack," Riddick said after looking for another few minutes. Putting a hand on Jack's shoulder he looked into her eyes. "I know you said that you don't remember what happened between the time you went to hide in the woods and the time I got to you, but I need you to try."

She looked at him, sighed and nodded. "Close your eyes, baby," he said and watched her do it. "Just try to relax and think back," he encouraged her; the whole time his hands stayed gently on her shoulders.

Jack's eyes stayed closed as she thought back to being in the woods, her knees and thighs ached from squatting silently in the same position for so long. "I was wearing it while I was in the woods," she murmured as she pictured herself pushing the small side button on the watch to see what time it was.

Nodding his head, he slid one hand to Jack's neck. "That's good! Let your mind go through your steps and see if you can see your watch after being in the woods," he said, not returning his hand to her shoulder.

Opening her eyes she looked at him and asked, "When did you go to school to be a psychiatrist?"

Riddick gave her a small warning growl. "Just do it," he said with a smirk as he watched her close her eyes again.

She took in a deep breath and relaxed again. In Jack's mind, she heard the footsteps on the porch before her eyes finally caught a glimpse of Connor Ford in his trench coat. "I remember asking him if he missed me, him getting pissed and me throwing a rock at him." A slight shiver ran through her body as she saw the glimmer of light from the upstairs window shine down on his gun as he raised it into the air. It was then that she saw her watch again. "I had it on as I was rushing away from him firing the gun," she said as she tried to keep her breathing calm.

Jack heard Riddick sigh as she opened her eyes after a few moments of being silent. "I, I don't remember," she said softly. "I don't know what happened next," she swallowed hard and licked her lips.

"It's okay," he said leaning in to kiss her lips. "Let's go check the other room." Taking her hand, he shut the light off and walked out into the larger room.

The horses neighed and moved in their stalls and Riddick turned on the light switch as he let go of Jack's hand. "Let's see what we can find in here," he stated as he started to look around.

The first thing Jack noticed was her wet clothes thrown on the floor, a small blush worked its way into her cheeks as she remembered what her and Riddick had done in there. Bending over, she picked them up and threw them into the large garbage container. Moving to the first horse stall, Jack peeked over the top of the door to see if maybe it had slipped inside from under the stall door. Not seeing it and thinking that it wouldn't have gone too far into the horses' area, Jack moved to look into the other stall.

"Look what I found!" Riddick said from the other side of the room. "Looks as if I finally get to buy you a new watch."

Jack had quickly spun around and smiled as she rushed over to him. "I can't believe you found it!"

Riddick leaned down and picked it up. "Well, part of it. Looks like one end of the band is broken. Might have broke while you were," he stopped talking. "Well, you know what you did."

Taking it from his hands, she looked it over. "That was my all time favorite watch too," she said before pressing her lips tightly together. "The pin is missing, maybe I hit my arm and it got jostled." Jack shrugged a little as she looked it over.

"But at least we have it and no one else does," he said before taking her hand. "Come on, now that we know no one will find it we both need to get some sleep."

This time, as Riddick led her out into the darkness and through the wooded trail, Jack felt a sense of relief wash over her. But that feeling didn't last long as her mind swiftly thought about the information she needed to figure out using not only Connor's computer but her own as well.

* * *

Back in their room, Riddick laid on the bed watching Jack neatly stack Connor's papers onto the desk he had found for her a few years back. He watched as she hooked both computers up to the wall so they could charge. "Jack," he said into the quiet room. "Come to bed, you can continue to worry about them in the morning."

Jack had stopped moving and turned to look at him when he spoke her name. Nodding, she walked to the bed, slipped her slippers off and crawled in next to him. Riddick pulled the covers over her shoulders before he turned onto his side and cuddled her in his arms.

Laying her head on his arm, it wasn't long before she heard his breathing steady out and get deeper. As much as she tried to stop it, her thoughts went back to riding in Connor's truck as Riddick drove it. The smell of cigars and stale beer filled her nostrils again; quickly repositioning her face, she inhaled Riddick's strong manly musk. This was the scent that made her feel safe and loved. Taking in a few deep breaths, she did her best to erase the other smells from her memory as she reluctantly fell asleep.

_Opening her eyes, Jack looked next to her. "Riddick?" she questioned, not seeing him next to her. She looked towards the bathroom and saw it__standing wide open._

_Looking back to her side of the bed she noticed only a few hours had gone by since they had gone to bed. She sat up on the edge and pulled her slippers on before standing up. "Cole, you have to go potty?" she asked, since she was heading downstairs to look for Riddick anyway._

_It was then that she noticed the dog wasn't on his bed either. "Cole?" she called out to him, thinking he might be under the bed or something._

_Stepping out of the bedroom she tried to look through the darkness to see the stairs. She reached her hand out and felt for the light switch. "I'm turning the light on, Riddick," she called out to him, not wanting to hurt his eyes if he was near the stairs._

_When she didn't hear an answer from him, she flicked the switch up. Instead of the lights turning on, the hallway stayed dark. Sighing, she turned the switch on and off a few more times. With no luck she started the slow walk down the hallway._

_"Riddick! I can't see anything and I forgot my flashlight in the barn," she spoke loudly, hoping he would hear her. "Was there another storm or something that knocked the power out?" she asked, but stopped and shook her head; she remembered that the clock near the bed still worked. Standing perfectly still in the hallway she took in two deep breaths trying to calm her unsettled nerves._

_Now standing at the top of the stairs, she peered down into the darkness, "This isn't funny, Riddick." She tried to keep her voice strong as the smell of cigars filled her senses. "Damn it, Riddick, answer me!" she called out as her mind tried to go over ten bad reasons why he might not be responding._

_Feeling for her shiv in her waist band, she frowned when she knew it was in the bedroom. "Riddick, you better answer me or I'm seriously going to get mad at you," she said in her stern tone._

_As she started to slowly walk down the stairs she heard what sounded like a muffled cough. "Is that you, Riddick?" she questioned, as her hand reached the light switch at the bottom of the stairs. Her fingers flicked it on and off a few times, but like the switch for the hallway, nothing happened._

_Another cough was heard; this time a groan followed it. Jack turned towards the kitchen and in the moon light she saw a large form standing over the table._

_"Riddick, what are you doing?" she asked but gasped as the figure turned towards her._

_"See what you did, Jack?" Connor Ford asked her as he motioned towards the table. "It wasn't me that you killed. It was him," he turned completely towards her. "All he did was try to make a better life for you two and with that stupid town fair picture you made him pose in, it all ended for him."_

_His words seemed to stab at her heart as she looked over at the table. "Riddick!" she screamed as she finally got a glimpse of him laying on the table with shivs stuck into his chest._

_Connor took a step towards her, his gun pointed directly at her. "This is all your fault, Jack. He's dying because of you. He's a convicted killer and it's all your fault that I found him."_

_Jack shook her head while taking a step backwards. "No. No, you are dead. I killed you," she said, her eyes went from Connor to Riddick and back again. "This is only a dream," she told him, no longer taking steps back._

_"Are you sure about that, Jack?" he asked as he closed the small gap between them. "If it's only a dream, then why are you shaking and why do you have his warm, wet blood on your hands?" His gun waved down towards her hands._

_Taking her eyes off Connor's, she looked down. "Oh, my God," she whispered, seeing and feeling fresh wet blood on her hands. "I didn't do anything to him. I killed you," she said, looking back at Connor's face._

_He shook his head, "You didn't kill me. You did however kill Richard B. Riddick for me!" A wicked smirk grew on his face as a wet breath was heard behind him._

_As Connor turned his head in Riddick's direction, Jack took the chance to grab the lamp that was on the small table next to her. Quickly lifting the lamp over her head, she smashed it down on top of Connor. The merc dropped the gun as he fell to the floor._

_Not knowing what else to do, Jack picked up the gun and fired three shots into Connor's chest. Seeing the large amount of blood spill from him, Jack jumped over his body and ran into the kitchen._

_Riddick's eyes were half closed as she reached the table. Her hands hovered over the shivs, not knowing if she should try to pull them out or not. "Why did you do this, Jack?" Riddick mumbled to her. "I was only trying to protect you."_

_Tears formed in Jack's eyes as she heard his words. "But I didn't do it, Riddick. I love you! I would never hurt you," she cried, placing her forehead against his and held his hand._

_His breathing was more of a wheeze now. "No, Jack. You did this, you placed the picture of us on the table for people to see. I'm dying and it's your fault."_

_Jack cried harder, "Don't say that. I only did it because I love you. Don't die, Riddick. Please don't leave me."_

_The smell of cigars grew very strong again and behind her, Connor stood up. "He's now my property, Jack. Step away from him," Connor commanded as he took a step toward her._

_Looking over her shoulder, she shook her head. "Why won't you die?" she screamed at him. "He's mine, you can't have him." She looked down at Riddick again. "No, baby, open your eyes. Talk to me please, Riddick," she begged as her hands cupped his face._

_"He's mine, Jack. You're all alone now, you're a killer that no one wants," Connor's voice started to grow louder as she watched Riddick take one final breath._

_"You can't have him, he's mine!" she screamed towards the merc as she pointed the gun at him. Pumping the last two rounds into his chest, she stalked towards him. "He's mine, you asshole." She was panting as she threw the empty gun at Connor. "Why won't you die?" she asked a final time as he stepped towards her._

_"I'm a merc. Mercs don't die," he snarled as his hands reached for her._

_Jack tried her hardest to push him off her. "Get off me," she screamed as she cried. "Don't touch me! I hate you," her words came out as she did her best to punch at him._

* * *

Riddick had come back inside from letting Cole out when he heard Jack screaming upstairs. Quickly he locked the back door and bolted up the stairs. "Jack!" he called out as he raced down the hallway.

Once inside their bedroom his eyes scanned the room and found only Jack thrashing about on the bed.

"You can't have him, he's mine!" she screamed in her sleep. "He's mine, you asshole."

"Baby, you have to wake up," Riddick said quietly as he moved to her side of the bed. "Come on, baby."

As he reached his hands down to touch her shoulders, Jack started to fight back. "Get off me," she screamed again; tears streaming down her red face. "Don't touch me! I hate you," she said as she punched at Riddick.

Before Riddick could capture both of her hands, Jack swung and clocked Riddick right in the jaw. He groaned, but didn't stop trying to get her hands. Once he had them both, he started talking to her again. "Jack, it's me. Baby, you have to wake up," he spoke softly to her, hoping she would hear him and snap out of her dream. "It's just a dream, baby. Just a dream," he repeated, smiling as she stopped fighting him.

"Riddick?" Jack questioned as she looked up at him. "It's not my fault you died," she said right before she started to cry harder. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I didn't kill you, I swear I didn't."

Riddick hugged her back tightly. "But I'm not dead, baby. I'm right here with you," his voice was soft as he tried to console her, even though his jaw was starting to ache. One hand was on the back of her head while the other rubbed at her lower back.

Jack leaned back suddenly, "You know I would never kill you, right?" she asked, tears still coming down her cheeks.

He nodded, "Of course I know that. You are the most caring woman I've ever had the honor of having in my life, Jack." He pulled her back into a hug. "There's no way you would kill me," he whispered into her hair.

"Connor killed you, blamed it on me and then tried to kill me. He just," she sniffed and started to speak again. "He just wouldn't die. I shot him three times and then two more."

Riddick shook his head, "I know, but he's really dead. You don't have to worry about him coming back." Moving his body, he picked Jack up and laid her in the middle of the bed before laying down beside her.

Hugging him tightly, Jack tried to compose herself. "When I killed him for real the first time," she said. "I remembered seeing his gun in the daylight. I knew how many bullets his gun could hold, so when he came back I counted the number of times he shot at me."

Gently stroking her hair, he let her get out everything she needed to.

"I knew the gun was empty after he shot at me while he was standing in the kitchen. I, ah," she paused for a moment to think. "I knew I had to end it before it got to be daylight. So I kicked him at some point and sent him flying into the kitchen. He hurt his shoulder when he fell," her words were coming out fast as the memories came flooding back to her. "He hit so hard that I swear the house shook on its foundation."

Silently, Riddick listened to Jack as she explained how she had received the cut on her arm and the way she had watched Connor try to crawl through the living room to escape. He thought about how she was the only person who ever truly loved him; never in his life had he thought anyone would care enough about him to kill for him. Sure, he had told her that she had killed for them, but he knew that she wasn't thinking about herself when she did it; his Jack was thinking about making sure Connor would never take him back to slam. Kissing the top of her head, he stared at an invisible spot on the wall as he listened to her tell more of what she now remembered.

"I couldn't let him leave, even though I didn't think he would make it far since he was spitting and sputtering." The tears had stopped, but that didn't end the quivering in her voice or the shaking of her body. "I remember lifting up my boot and stomping down on the shiv. It was like he hit a brick wall, because he just dropped completely to the floor."

Riddick kept stroking her hair, well after she stopped talking. "You did good, baby. So good," he said as he leaned down to kiss her head.

Jack looked up at his face. "Tell me you love me, Riddick. Please tell me again," her words were sincere, almost as if she was a child begging her parents to let her have a toy.

Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Jack. There's not going to be a day that goes by that I'm not going to love you," he reassured her softly.

"Promise?" she questioned just as softly.

He nodded, "I promise!"

* * *

Even though both of them had only managed about five hours of sleep, neither of them were too excited about the idea of going back to sleep. Jack sat at her desk looking through Connor's computer, while Riddick laid on the bed reading through the articles about himself.

"Biggest thing I can see that he searched for on here is stuff about you, hun. I'm not seeing where he sent anyone messages," she said, still searching his harddrive for hidden files.

"That's good, then maybe he was truthful when he said he didn't tell anyone about me," he said and smirked at something in the article.

Jack turned towards him. "You said so yourself; he's a merc so he lies," she paused and thought about her statement. "He was a merc so he lied," she corrected herself and looked at the smirk that was still on his face. "What are you smiling about?" she asked before taking a drink from her coffee.

"Oh, just the fact that according to this article I was five years younger then my real age when I died on that planet." He chuckled and looked at Jack. "You're sleeping with a young man now," he said winking at her.

She smiled at that joke before she responded to him. "You mean to tell me I was sleeping with an old man before?" she asked while returning to her work on the computer.

Riddick put that article down and reached to pet Cole's fur, since the dog was curled up next to his owners' side. "I'll let you think of me as an old man, even though I have the stamina of a man your age." Looking at her hunched shoulders for a moment, he listened to her fingers tapping on the keys. "Any luck at hacking into the phone records to see if he made any calls?" he asked, knowing Jack had both computers working at one time.

Nodding, her fingers typed something onto her own computer. "He made sixteen calls in the last three weeks from his motel room," she said as she brought up the saved data onto her screen. "Nine were to the realty company in the next town over and seven were to the pizza place."

Getting off the bed, he walked over to Jack and looked at her screen. "What about before that?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

"Looks like the same thing; all to the realty company or the pizza place." She looked up at him. "He must have ate a lot of pizza," she said, still looking up at him.

Riddick smirked at that statement. "Yeah, lots of pizza," he said thinking that maybe he missed what could be in the basement of the restaurant. He nodded before leaning down and giving her an upside down kiss. He smirked as he moved to lean against the edge of her desk. "So do you believe that we're safe from him?" he asked while he watched her set up the program to erase her tracks that she made through the Internet.

She shrugged a little, "I guess, but I still think we should be alert and prepared in case something does come up."

He understood that, "Well, let me put it in a different way. Do you think we are safe enough for you and I to take a little trip off world?" he questioned and watched as she looked at him with a confused look.

"A trip to where?" she asked as she started to shut down Connor's computer.

Riddick got up from his spot at Jack's desk and moved back over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and leaned back on his hands. "Some place that I found while making a shipment run. I think you would love it there," he mentioned while he watched her put the computers in one of the large desk drawers.

"What would we do there?" she asked, still not sure why he all of a sudden wanted to leave the planet after what they had just done not even forty-eight hours prior to this conversation.

He sighed a little. "We would just relax. You know, just hang out, not worry about anything or anyone. That sort of thing," he said, not telling her that he wanted to get her away from this house in hopes that she would see that they were going to be okay.

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. She tucked one leg under herself as she watched Riddick lay back fully while his legs dangled off the bed. Cole had moved from his balled up position to laying on his belly looking at Riddick. "If we were gone for more than a night we would have to figure out what to do with the horses and Cole," she said and paused. "Unless your plan entailed bringing them with us," she suggested while she gently ran one hand over Riddick's tight stomach.

Riddick's abs flexed slightly at the first sensations caused by her fingers, "Figured we could bring Cole with us and I would see if Mr. Kellogg's son would be willing to make a few extra bucks by coming over and letting the horses out during the day and feeding them."

Hearing his name, Cole moved a little closer to Riddick; his tail thumping silently on the bed.

Biting her lip, she thought over what Riddick was planning. "How long will we be gone for and when would we leave?"

Chuckling, he placed his hand on her knee, "So full of questions. We would be gone maybe four days and we could leave whenever you want to. I just need to know ahead of time so I can call my guy," he said with a smirk as he gently tugged on his t-shirt that Jack was wearing.

Jack moved so that she was laying down on her side next to him. "If you really want to go then I'll go with you," she told him as she felt his arm snake around her back.

"You'll like it," he said just as Cole crept the last foot across the bed and licked Riddick's stubbly head.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**NC-17 for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 32!**_

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

**

* * *

**

Two days later, at about six in the morning, Jack and Riddick loaded their luggage and Cole into Riddick's ship.

"How long did you say it will take us to get to..." she paused. "You still haven't told me where we are going," she reminded him as she sat Cole's crate down on the floor. She held firmly onto Cole's leash as the dog tried to sniff around, since it was his first time inside of the ship.

As Riddick shut and locked the hatch, he chuckled, "I know I haven't told you where I'm taking you. And I don't plan on telling you where we are going until we get there."

Jack gasped playfully and shook her head, "That's just mean. I'm going to change your name from hun to tease!"

Riddick had moved behind her to pick up some of their bags. "Tease is your name, remember, baby?" he almost growled into her ear.

Biting her lip, Jack tried to fight off the shiver that was heading down her spine from his voice that close to her ear and his hot breath on her neck. She couldn't concentrate enough to say anything back to him. Instead she watched him walk down the hallway and step into the bedroom. It had been almost five days since they had sex; not that Jack didn't want to, but it was kind of hard to think about having sex when her mind was bogged down with listening to every little noise around her. And it wasn't like Riddick had initiated any sexual encounters in the last five days.

Shaking off the sex thoughts, she picked up the last bag and followed Riddick to the bedroom. "It's been so long since I've been in here," she said as she glanced around, noticing that he hadn't changed anything about the room.

Riddick was putting the bags in the closet; in case anything happened it would be less likely for the bags to go flying around the room. "It's been too long, if you ask me," he smiled at her while taking the bag that she was holding.

Jack nodded and looked over by the bed. She spotted a picture of her that had been taken about a year ago taped to the wall. "Maybe we can change that," she said and returned his smile.

"Definitely going to change that," he corrected her as he stepped forward and kissed her lips. "Let's go strap in so we can leave. It's going to take us about eight hours to get there," he took her hand, walked her out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

* * *

After about three hours in space, Jack and Riddick were playing cards on the table in the galley. "I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired," Jack said as Riddick beat her again at the game.

Riddick chuckled and looked up at her as he shuffled the cards. "Tired of me beating you?" he teased and winked at her.

She shook her head. "More like I think my body finally wants to catch up on sleep," she said, smiling at him. "Are we in a clear path where you can lay down with me?" she asked, not sure if it was safe for him to be away from the controls for too long.

Nodding, he put the cards back into their box and stood up. "Let me check the monitor real quick and I'll be right there," he said as he smiled and headed towards the front of the ship.

Jack went to the bedroom, told Cole to lie in his open crate, then watched as the dog did as he was told before she lay down and turned her back to the door. It was a few moments later when she felt the bed dip slightly as Riddick got in bed with her.

Scooting up behind her, he slid his arm under her head and rested the other one over top of her. "You comfortable?" he asked quietly into the back of her neck.

She shivered a little at the hot breath and could feel him grin against her neck. "Yeah, I'm comfy," she whispered, not trusting her own voice.

Riddick gently moved his fingers in lazy circles on her stomach. "You sound very relaxed," he whispered like she did before he kissed the back of her neck.

Relaxed; that was something she could say she hadn't felt in the last week. She knew it was insane for her to feel so at ease when they had only been away from the house for a few hours; but maybe with Riddick laying behind her and speaking in that deep gravely voice that she found so sexy, it was just what she needed to start feeling whole again.

He could tell that she was thinking; he could almost feel it radiating through her body and into his. "Didn't I tell you that during this trip you weren't allowed to think about anything negative?" he questioned as his hand caressed a little lower on her stomach.

Jack shook her head while she placed her hand over top of his. "I'm not thinking about bad things," she said in a hushed voice.

"Then what are you thinking about, Jack?" he asked into her ear and grunted as he heard her moan a response. Riddick grinned, "Tell me, baby."

Licking her lips, she turned her head a little to try and see his face. "I'm thinking about how I've missed your touch," she told him.

Riddick watched her tongue dart out and wet her lips. "I've touched you, Jack. I've touched you a lot since the morning in the barn," he reminded her.

Without even speaking, Jack moved his hand down to rest over her jean covered pussy. "Not there you haven't," she stated and gasped as he groaned into her shoulder. "I want you to touch me there again, Riddick. Please!"

The moan from a few moments earlier had somewhat awakened his cock. Now as she forced his hand over her mound, his cock stirred to life full force. The groan that rumbled through his chest was one that he couldn't have stopped if he had tried.

Without Jack moving his hand she felt him start to rub over her jeans. She closed her eyes and pushed her crotch up more into his hand. His warm lips on her neck made her whimper from the wonderful feeling that she had missed filling her body again.

Whispering against Jack's neck, Riddick skillfully popped open her jeans with one hand. "I'm not going to have time to make love to you, baby," he sadly told her. "But we will have plenty of time for that when we land," he said as he slipped his hand between her skin and panties.

At this point Jack didn't care what Riddick did to her or what they had time for. She just wanted him to keep the feeling deep within her center growing. As Riddick's fingers found her already moist slit, she arched and felt his hardness press into her butt. Images of her bent over the work bench cascaded into her mind. She moaned at the memory of how rough, yet gentle, he had been with her. It was exactly how she wanted him to be at that very minute; she loved the fact that he didn't need to verbally hear her desires for him to know what she wanted and needed.

"Please, Riddick. Make me cum, please," she begged him as his fingers dipped into her tunnel, collecting her nectar before bringing it up to work her firm bud.

Knowing how much she wanted and needed to cum made his erection even more painful. He groaned as he nibbled on her ear lobe and felt the friction of his boxers rub against his dick every time she rocked her hips against his fingers.

"The next few days I'm going to make love to you in so many ways, baby," he told her. She was rocking her hips even harder against his hand, which meant his rock hard cock was feeling her ass against it even more. "That's it, Jack. Cum on my hand, baby," he said as he could already feel his orgasm building. Without realizing he was doing it, Riddick closed his eyes and started to meet her backwards rock with a forward thrust of his own. "Five days is way too long for us to go without each other," he groaned as he felt her body start to tense up.

"Yes! Oh God yes!" she called out as she dug her nails into the arm that led to her pussy. Jack pressed her ass against him firmly and came hard against his hand.

Riddick did his best to keep rubbing her clit as his own orgasm rocked through him. A sound that could have been interpreted as a strangled grunt left Riddick's throat as he leaned his forehead into Jack's hair. Keeping his hand inside of her pants, he laid there with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath from an intense orgasm. He grinned as he thought about the mess that Jack helped him make in his pants. He was pretty sure she was proud of herself for getting him off without even actually touching him.

"I love you, Jack," he said quietly to her as he gently removed his hand from her. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. When Jack didn't say anything back to him he sat up a little. "Baby?" he questioned and smiled seeing her asleep.

He sat there, looking at her before he reached down and softly buttoned up her jeans before covering her with a blanket. Standing up, he sighed, feeling the gooey mess trapped between his pelvis and boxers. Quickly walking to the bathroom he stripped off his pants, cleaned himself up and put just his cargos back on.

_Let's hope we can do a lot of that and more in the next three days, _he thought as he walked into the hallway, heading towards the control room.

* * *

Jack heard Riddick's voice, but she didn't want to open her eyes and lose the warmth that she was feeling.

"Baby, we're here," Riddick said with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you going to wake up and see where we are or just sleep the rest of the time we are here?"

Smiling, she finally opened her eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked and kissed Riddick back since he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Riddick smirked at her, his thumb running over her lips. "For almost four and a half hours," he chuckled as her eyes got wide. "I didn't want to wake you, but I also didn't want you to wake up to me and Cole gone off the ship."

Jack nodded and slowly sat up; she used the bathroom before putting her shoes on and followed Riddick to the back of the ship. "I can't believe I slept for almost five hours," she said as she waited for Riddick to lower the hatch.

While the hatch lowered, he smiled. "You haven't slept much the last few nights. So I'm not surprised that you slept that long," he stated as he stepped out in the beautiful warm fresh air. He watched her face for a moment before he smiled. "What do you think?" he asked and motioned around with his hands.

The beauty of the sun in the field of grass and wild flowers stunned her. She walked down the ramp with Cole on his leash and stepped father out into the sunshine. "It's beautiful," she said and looked at Riddick. "Are we camping out?" she asked, since she didn't see any buildings.

Riddick chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, the cabin is on the other side of the hill we are on!" He started to gather their bags, "Just had to land here because there's no room down there."

Jack slipped her duffle bag strap over her head and rested it on her shoulder. One hand held another bag of their stuff along with Cole's leash. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so natural and beautiful," she mentioned as she took one handle of the large cooler with her free hand while Riddick took the other handle.

"Just wait, babe, there's tons more to see." Riddick and Jack walked together to the edge of the hill and he chuckled hearing her gasp.

"We're staying in a log cabin?" she laughed and smiled at Riddick. "That's so cool," Jack said since she has always been fascinated with that type of home back on their planet.

They kept walking down the hill towards the cabin. "Yeah, we are. The first time I found it I knew I had to bring you here, because you would love it."

She was silent as they walked, busy taking in her surroundings and being amazed at everything she saw.

Once at the front door of the cabin, Riddick quickly found Cole's long chain so he could be tied up outside, while they got everything put away. Jack followed Riddick as they moved to the side of the house where there was a tree that had plenty of shade if Cole wanted to be out of the sun. Riddick looped the chain around the tree and snapped it securely.

Jack smiled and hooked Cole up to it. "I'll bring you out some water and food in a minute, boy," she told the dog as she scratched behind his ears.

As they both stepped away from him he started rolling around on the green grass that was speckled with sunshine coming through the leaves above. "I think he likes it already," Riddick said making Jack smile and nod in agreement.

Riddick unlocked the front door with a key that he pulled from his pocket. "You just happen to have a key to this place?" Jack questioned as she helped Riddick carry the bags and cooler inside.

"As soon as you agreed to come here with me I called my guy and he mailed me a key. That's why we had to wait a couple days before we could leave to come here," he said. "He knew we were coming today, so he already started the generator for us so the fridge is nice and cold." Riddick mentioned as he watched Jack moving around the large kitchen and living room area to open the curtains.

When the sunlight was pouring in through every window in the main part of the cabin, Jack looked at Riddick. "You keep mentioning 'your guy;' who is he?"

Riddick moved the cooler over to the fridge so he could start to put away the food. "Like I said, he's one of the guys that I've met through shipment runs. One of the best clients we got, baby," he said while crouching down next to the fridge.

Jack shrugged as she spoke, "Next time you talk to him, tell him he has a very lovely piece of property. I'm going to check out the bedroom," she said as she started that way.

Jumping up, Riddick stopped her with his words. "No!" he smiled at her as he approached her. "What I mean is there's nothing really to see in there. Just a bed, a dresser and a bathroom," he smiled and took her hand, leading her towards the front door. "Nothing that you haven't seen at home."

She giggled. "What are you hiding?" she asked as she let him lead her out the front door.

He shook his head. "I'm not hiding anything. There's just something else I want you to see first."

Smiling at him, she stopped and watched as he unhooked Cole's chain to bring the dog with them. "You are such a bad liar when it comes to lying to me. You can't keep me out of the bedroom since that's where the bathroom is located," Jack teased him as she slipped her hand into his.

They started to walk down a path in the woods that was located behind the cabin. "There are plenty of trees for you to squat behind," he laughed as she gently punched him in the shoulder.

After walking about fifty yards down the trail, Jack stopped walking. "What's that noise?" she asked, hearing what sounded like possible running water.

Riddick grinned and gently tugged on her hand. "You won't believe me if I tell you, so you'll have to see it for yourself," he said.

Jack walked somewhat behind him since the path wasn't very wide. As they walked she could hear the sound of the running water getting louder. Peeking around Riddick's shoulder she saw what looked to be an opening in the trees. From her vantage point she could only see lots of grass.

Stepping out of the woods and into the large opening, Jack gasped as she let go of Riddick's hand. "Holy shit, Riddick!" she said stunned at what she saw in front of her.

Riddick stopped walking and watched as Jack took a few steps ahead of him. Cole tried to follow her but was stopped when he reached the end of his chain. "What do you think?" he finally asked when Jack didn't say anything else.

She turned and looked at him. "Do you really have to ask what I think?" she smiled, but still looked stunned.

Nodding he took Cole and walked over towards the main focal point of the clearing.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Only a few chapters left of _this_ story!  
**


	32. Chapter 32

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 33!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32:**

**

* * *

**

Jack watched Riddick and Cole walk further into the field; her eyes were still trying to take in the sight that was in front of her.

Opposite the clearing stood a rather large rocky hill that ended at the river's edge. On the side of the hill were two wide waterfalls, fed from the water above, separated by about eleven feet of mossy rock. Minor spouts on either side allowed trickles of water to cascade over the green moss and they all fed a large pool area that was surrounded by grey rocks and green grass. The pouring water looked as white and pure as fresh snow; the water below aqua blue with a tint of green.

She walked over to where Riddick had placed Cole's chain so the young dog could drink from the water but not fall in. From standing near the rocks on the edge of the water, Jack could see that it was fairly deep. The sunshine seemed to make the water glitter against the submerged rocks. Even though the water was coming down quickly and hard at the other end of the pool, where Jack stood the water was calm and peaceful. Small leaves from the nearby woods floated slowly on top of water like miniature boats. Looking past the floating leaves, Jack finally noticed the small stream that flowed from the pool and deep into the woods.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Jack said, smiling at Riddick.

He smiled back before pointing towards the falls. "Behind those are wide platform type rocks. You should see what the pool looks like through the falling waters," he said as he sat down to unlace his boots.

Once Riddick had his boots and socks off, he stood next to Jack and looked down at the water. "The water is naturally warm. Feel like taking a dip to start our vacation off?" he asked.

Jack smiled. "I don't have a swim suit," she said even though she thought swimming would be fun.

Shrugging, Riddick took off his shirt. "We can go naked," he suggested as he dropped his shirt on a near by rock.

"There is no way you and I are going swimming naked," she giggled, but stopped when he started to undo his cargos. "What if someone sees you?" Jack asked while glancing around to the woods that partially surrounded them.

It was Riddick's turn to chuckle as he stepped out of his pants, since he hadn't put any new boxers on before waking Jack up. "No one can see us, Jack. It has acres and acres of private property," he told her as he stood naked.

Jack looked at him and bit her lip, "Hate to break it to you, but I'm not swimming naked."

Riddick smirked. "Okay. Then you sit on the rock and watch me swim," he said before he stepped to the edge of the water and dove in.

With her jaw falling open, she watched his butt as he jumped in. Quickly recovering from the shock of seeing him skinny dipping, she thought about sticking her feet in the water. Slipping her shoes and socks off, she moved over to the water, dipped her toes in and gasped at how warm it was. "Like bath water," she mumbled to herself.

After swimming under the water towards the waterfalls, Riddick broke the surface a few yards from where he entered the water. "Sure you don't want to join me, baby. It's like swimming in a huge tub," he reassured her, trying to get her to join him.

She watched him for a second or two, before she stepped back near his clothes and looked around. "What makes you think someone isn't going to just come walking through the woods?" she questioned, really not wanting a stranger to see her naked.

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her from behind his goggles. "I don't think many people know about this place. And besides, if you are in this water with me," he paused and licked his lips. "No one will be able to see if you are naked or not."

Jack thought about his words while she turned her attention to Cole who was drinking from the pond. Biting her lip again she slowly started to slip her shirt off. After taking her jeans off, she looked around again, trying to make sure there truly wasn't anyone watching them. Jack looked back at Riddick and the look on his face as he eyed her body told her that he wouldn't let anyone touch her if someone did come by. Finally sighing she unclasped her bra, threw it onto their pile of clothes and slipped her panties down.

"That's my girl!" Riddick called out to her and chuckled as she dove quickly into the water.

When Jack finally came up for air she pushed her hair out of her face. "I can't believe how warm it really is," she said with a giggle.

Riddick nodded. "Nice isn't it?" he asked before slipping under the water before she could answer.

Smiling, Jack looked around to see where he was going to come up. It had been a very long time since she had gone swimming and this was her very first time swimming naked. A small shriek left her as Riddick grabbed her leg before breaking the surface behind her.

Quickly she turned and splashed him. "You scared me! I should have kicked you," she told him and tried to move out of his reach.

Catching her before she could get away from him, he pulled her close. "Do you like this surprise, baby?" he asked before kissing her lips.

After a few moments Jack broke the kiss and let go of his shoulders so that she could keep herself afloat. "It seems unreal that something this beautiful can be in the middle of the woods," she replied.

Riddick grinned, "And like I said, it's very private." He winked at her.

Jack knew what was on Riddick's mind, since she could feel his semi-hard cock pressing against her stomach. "How are we supposed to do it in here without drowning?" she asked seriously since she already seemed to have a problem staying above the surface with her hands on his shoulders.

To Riddick her question was a reasonable one, since he knew the only water she had sex in with him was in the bath tub. "We have two options, but one of them we are saving for later!" he told her as he kissed her lips again. "Follow me," he said with a smile as he swam backwards towards the waterfalls.

Not sure what he had in mind for the two options, she still followed him. Even though the water was warm, her nipples were hard from brushing against his chest as they kissed. She couldn't help but to lick her lips when Riddick would bring his pelvis up to the surface a little, giving her a nice view of his erection laying against his lower stomach.

_How in the hell does he stay so aroused all the time? _she thought to herself as her body started to react to the picture in front of her.

As they got close to the falls, Jack could feel the spray of the falling water. It was loud, but she still heard Riddick when he spoke to her.

"About six feet behind the falls is the ledge. Just duck under and swim beneath the gushing water. I'm going to be on the other side to make sure you don't hit the rocks or anything," he said as he pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

When Riddick pulled away she was panting; while she tried to catch her breath she watched him as he disappeared. She smiled when she saw his hands stick out parting the water slightly. Moving closer she took a deep breath, held his hands and sank under. Jack didn't even need to try and swim, because Riddick pulled her to him.

After she came up she felt Riddick guide her to the ledge that was close to three feet below the surface. Jack glanced over his shoulder and smiled as she looked at the blurry objects on the other side of the streaming water. Before she could comment on it, she felt Riddick spread her legs and move between them. She could feel that he wasn't moving his legs to stay afloat; so he must be standing on a rock.

She gasped and placed her hands on the back of his head as he sucked a perky nipple into his mouth without her even noticing that he had ducked down. His teeth gently teased her erect flesh, causing her to throw her head back. "Oh, Riddick!" she moaned, her back arching into his mouth.

With a quiet popping sound he brought his head up and captured her lips with his. Jack took the opportunity to wrap her arms and legs around his body. "I missed this, Jack," he said against her lips.

Nodding, she leaned her head back to look at him. "I'm sorry I made you wait," she said and realized how muffled her voice was compared to the thunderous sound of the water behind Riddick.

Lifting his goggles up and placing them on his forehead, he shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry," he told her. He sighed, suddenly fearing that she was only going along with this because he started it. "If you aren't ready to do this, just tell me. I won't be mad or anything."

Jack looked at him briefly before shaking her head. "No. I want to do this with you," she reassured him. Cupping his face she pulled him to her and kissed him. "It's kind of exciting," she admitted when she broke the kiss to lean her forehead against his.

The exciting part made Riddick chuckle. "First the barn, now in water," he smirked, "You are seriously going to turn into a sex kitten!"

"Riddick," she said and ran her finger nails down his chest. "Stop talking and show me that the young man I'm with can still work his old tool," she bit her lip remembering how he was happy that the one newspaper article about his death said he was younger than he really was.

He growled as he cupped her ass and brought her closer to the edge of the ledge. He managed to groan as Jack not only nibbled on his bottom lip but wrapped her hand around his stiffening member. "Fuck, Jack," he hissed as she let go of his lip.

She watched him close his eyes and was thankful it was dark enough back here for him to remove his goggles. Seeing him tilt his head back and thrust into her hand, she leaned up and kissed his neck. Sucking on the spot where she had bitten him while they had been in the barn, she smiled, hearing the groan that always told her he loved that spot she had discovered.

Riddick couldn't take it anymore; between her mouth and hand he was already close to exploding. "Gotta be in you, baby," he said and replaced her hand with his own. Lining himself up with her entrance he pushed in, both of them moaning as he did so. "So tight, always so tight," he told her, not giving her any time to adjust before he started to piston into her.

"Oh yeah," she said locking eyes with him. "You always make me feel so full." Putting her arms around his neck again she started to kiss him as passionately as she could.

Their tongues danced as Riddick reached a hand up to massage Jack's breast. He gently pinched and rolled her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Hearing Jack's loud cry of pleasure almost made him cum. Wanting and needing to feel his lover cum with him, he slipped his hand between their bodies and under the water. Pressing his thumb against her clit made Jack start to rock against him to meet his thrusts.

Riddick could feel her hot pants against his shoulder. "I'm so close, Riddick," she informed him as she moaned and continued to meet him thrust for thrust. "Please," she started to beg, "Please..."

She wasn't able to finish her thought as her walls started to convulse around his dick. "That's it, God that's it!" he groaned through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay.

Jack dug her nails into his back and dragged them up towards his shoulders as her pussy tried to milk his cock dry. That was all it took for Riddick to lose the fight. He managed to keep his balance on the slippery rock as he thrust hard into her one more time. Holding himself as deep as possible inside of her, he came with a loud groan. Riddick removed his hand from her clit and wrapped it around her back. Jack clung to him as she panted in his ear.

After a few moments they leaned their heads together and Riddick smiled as he tried to catch his breath. "That's how you do it in water without drowning," he chuckled and closed his eyes.

Giggling, she nodded. "Can't wait to see what your second option for sex in water is," she said before kissing his cheek.

* * *

"You lied," Jack said as she sat on a chair outside near the cabin.

It had been several hours since they returned from the waterfall. Both Jack and Riddick had gotten a snack when they came back, but dinner was fast approaching and they were starving.

Riddick looked up from the fire he was starting in the fire pit. "What did I lie about?" he asked, giving her a serious look.

She smiled at him, "You said we weren't camping out." She motioned towards the fire he was building so they could roast hot dogs. "We are cooking food over an open fire; that's camping."

Rolling his eyes at her, he returned to lighting the fire. "Hey, I was perfectly fine cooking the hot dogs that you want inside on the stove. But you said they taste better when cooked over an open flame," he reminded her as he stepped back from the fire that was now crackling to life. Walking over to her, he leaned down and kissed her lips. "So, if anything, you are camping out and I'm only doing it because I'm hungry."

Jack looked up at him after the kiss and shrugged. "I'm willing to camp out under the stars as long as you are with me," she said right before she kissed his lips again.

Riddick moved to get the sticks that he had found in the woods and sharpened a point at the end for the hot dogs to be stuck to. "We could if you want to, but I'm not sure if you want to be bitten by the mosquitoes that come out here at night."

Thinking about it she shook her head. "Yeah, let's just sleep inside," she said while putting a raw hot dog on her stick and moving closer to the fire. "So why didn't you want me to see what was in the bedroom, earlier?" Jack asked since she hadn't seen anything that could be a secret in there.

"Like I said, no reason, I just wanted to show you the waterfalls first," Riddick chuckled knowing Jack was rolling her eyes at him. "And the fact that I had to hide what was waiting in there for us," he said, sticking his hot dog next to the flame.

She gasped. "I knew it. You were hiding something from me," she told him. Now she was trying to figure out what could have been in the bedroom for her to see.

* * *

After eating their hot dogs by the fire, Jack leaned against Riddick as they sat on a blanket together. "It's so peaceful here," she told him while she looked up at a sky that was purple and pink from the sun sinking below the horizon.

"More peaceful than our home?" he asked, noticing a difference in Jack since arriving at the cabin.

Jack shrugged a little. "I still love our home that we've made together. It's just that," she paused, not sure how to say it. "It's just that there seems to be something," she was struggling for the right words.

Riddick wrapped his arm around her back. "Something negative there now, right?" he asked, finishing her thought for her.

Nodding, she looked up at him. "I hate going into the living room unless you are with me," she admitted to him in a quiet voice. "I know he's dead and I know ghosts aren't real, but sometimes I can't help but to think that he's going to pop out from behind the chair and get revenge."

He sighed and nodded. "I can understand that, Jack," he spoke, but his eyes never left the dancing flames from the fire. "But like you said, there are no such things as ghosts and he can't hurt you now." Finally, he tore his gaze from the fire and looked down at her beautiful face. "Do you want to move? I'm willing to pack up everything we have and start fresh someplace where you feel safe and happy again."

Looking up, she was glad that he didn't need his goggles right now. "I don't want to move, Riddick," she said, seeing the sincerity in the way he looked at her, "I just think I need more time. This time away from there is making me feel better." She looked back towards the fire, "I know that probably sounds stupid since we've only been away from there for like fourteen hours."

Chuckling quietly, he shook his head. "It doesn't sound stupid, Jack, I've noticed a change in you already. You're smiling and laughing again like you did before Connor showed up."

She looked back up. "Really?" she asked and saw him nod. "Thank you for bringing me here," she moved her arms and hugged him from the side.

"Thank me when we are heading home, because there are lots more things I have planned for the next three days." He moved his other arm so he could hug her back.

Holding each other quietly they sat and watched the fire until there were only bright orange embers left.

"Come on, let's get inside before the mosquitoes come out," Riddick said as he stood up and offered her his hand.

Taking his hand she let him pull her up. Jack took Cole's leash and brought the dog inside the cabin with them. Riddick locked the front door as Jack went around to each window, closing the curtains and making sure the windows were locked as well.

Riddick went to the fridge and got something out. "Stay out here for a minute," he told her. "I'll be right back out," Riddick said as he took whatever he had from the fridge and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Jack shrugged it off and sat down on the couch where Cole was curled in a ball, already sleeping. "He's got secrets, Cole," she said while petting his fur. "I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing."

"Secrets from me are always good," Riddick said from the bedroom doorway.

She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You sure about that?" she asked as she rose to her feet and smiled at him. "Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

Chuckling, he nodded and took a few steps towards her. "Close your eyes," he said softly as he now stood in front of her.

Licking her lips, she did as she was told. Closing her eyes, she felt his hands start at her wrists and slowly brush their way up to her shoulders. His strong hands gently moved from her shoulders to her throat and finally cupped her face before leaning in to kiss her naturally soft lips.

His breath fanned out across her mouth as he broke the kiss and spoke, "Keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them, Jack."

Jack felt his hands leave her face and immediately she yearned for his touch. The feeling didn't last long as he took her hand and led her across the room to the closed bedroom door.

Using her senses, she tried to guess what he had been doing in the bedroom a few minutes before. She heard the soft click of the door handle turning and her nose picked up on the smell of vanilla. "What's going on, Riddick?" she finally asked with her eyes still shut.

Riddick let go of her hand and moved behind her, his hands rested loosely on her shoulders. "I wanted to do something special for our official first night away as a couple," he said and tried not to laugh at how corny he sounded.

Giggling quietly, she nodded. "Can I open my eyes now?" she questioned, since she was very eager to see what he had done.

He gently squeezed her shoulders, "Yeah, open them!"

Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped at seeing the bedroom: red rose petals were scattered across the bed, white teacup vanilla candles were lit on the dressers and side tables, and a bottle of champagne was waiting to be opened on the small table near the windows.

Jack turned and looked at him. "You did all this for me?" she asked.

Nodding, he watched her face trying to judge her reaction. "Yeah, wanted to make it special for ya," Riddick stated and then smiled. "What do you think?"

"I love it. I just," she paused to look around the room again. "I just don't understand why you planned all this for me," she told him.

Riddick hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway. "I planned it because I wanted to make sure you were spoiled while we are here," he said and licked his lips. "You've gone through so much the last week or so and I guess I wanted to make sure that I got you to smile at some point on our trip."

She turned to face him as she responded, "But I've been smiling all day. Even you said that out by the fire."

Nodding, he chuckled, "I know that, but I thought about doing this long before we got here." He smirked, "Just because you were laughing and smiling today didn't mean I was going to just forget about doing this."

Returning his smile she nodded too. "Thank you for not forgetting about this. I think I might just have good dreams again tonight," she said, stepping closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you think you'll have good dreams just from seeing the set up of the bedroom, wait until you have great dreams based on what's going to happen in the bed." Riddick said and felt her laugh against his neck. "Come on, want some champagne before it gets warm?" he asked, picking her up by his hands on her ass and setting her on the end of the bed.

Jack smiled. "You going to get me drunk before showing me what the rest of the night entails?" she questioned and leaned back on her hands, watching him take the cork out of the bottle.

Riddick shrugged. "Possibly, but I'm not going to say for sure," he chuckled when he heard her giggle.

Pouring them each a glass, he handed one to her before he sat down next to her and took a swallow. He watched her face and smiled at how gorgeous she looked in the dim light from the candles.

When Jack finally noticed that he was starring at her, she smiled shyly. "What is it?" she asked, not sure why he was looking at her like that.

He shook his head after taking another large swallow. "Nothing, I was just noticing how gorgeous you look in candle light," he said, leaning somewhat sideways to offer her a kiss.

Leaning in, she kissed him and could already taste the sweet wine on his lips. "Have I ever told you how amazing I think you are, hun?" she questioned, only a few inches from his face.

The light flickered off Riddick's eyes as he shook his head, "Not that I recall."

Jack moved forward again. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I think you are wonderful," she said, right before kissing his lips again.

Riddick brought his free hand up and slipped it against her neck as the kiss became more heated. He loved that just a kiss could cause his body to respond to her and from the way it was responding now the night would last forever.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	33. Chapter 33

_**MA for adult situations. If you are not 18 or do not care for sexual encounters then please skip this chapter and come back for chapter 34!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 33:**

* * *

A moan filled the cabin's small bedroom as Riddick trailed kisses down Jack's jaw to her neck. "I love your lips," she moaned again and whimpered as Riddick pulled back.

Reaching for her empty glass, he took it and stood to place their glasses on the table. When he turned back around, Jack was leaned back against her elbows at the top of the bed. "Who told you to move?" he asked. Raising one knee up, he rested it on the end of the bed.

"Didn't know I needed to ask permission," she stated before licking her lips.

Smirking, he reached forward and shifted her legs so that they were spread apart. "You do if it means I have to go farther to reach you," he said while crawling up the bed and between her legs.

Jack giggled, "Sorry that I'm making you work for what you want," she teased and gasped as his teeth grazed over her bare stomach that had been peeking at him.

Dropping her head back, she spread her legs more so there was room for his hips to fit between them and moaned as she felt him grind his erection against her pussy; he felt so hard through their clothes.

Dipping his head down, he captured her mouth with this, ran his tongue across her lips and immediately felt her give him access. Their tongues mated together as Jack did her best to rock her hips up against Riddick's.

Regretfully, he stopped the kiss and seated himself on his knees. "I'm going to cum in my pants again, baby, if we don't stop that," he told her as he threw his shirt onto the floor.

Jack bit her lip and sat up to run her hands over his chest and abs. "I can't help it," she admitted, "I always feel as if electricity is flowing through me when we kiss like that." They were both panting, but that didn't stop her from sliding onto her knees to get better access to his chest. "You always make me feel so good," she told him before running her tongue over one of his pebbled nipples.

Groaning at the sensation her tongue caused, he fumbled at trying to undo his own cargos. "Fuck, Jack," he growled as her teeth gently came down on that same nipple.

"That's what I hope's going to happen, baby," she said in an amused tone before she felt his hands lifting her shirt.

Riddick shook his head. "Not tonight, Jack. Gonna save that for tomorrow," he said, throwing her shirt to the floor with his.

When she asked him what he meant by 'not tonight', he just grunted and worked on taking her bra off.

It didn't take long for Riddick to have them both completely naked and in no time they were already back in his favorite position: her on her back with him between her bent legs. Jack's hands caressed his shoulders as he gave her breasts and nipples the special attention that only he could give.

Using quiet words she begged him to get inside of her. She could feel his length slide across her soaked lower lips, but no matter what she said he took his time.

Riddick let go of her nipple and kissed the valley between her breasts. His eyes looked up at her face and her closed eyes as his lips kissed a path down the center of her stomach, stopping at her curls. Finally closing his own eyes, he inhaled her arousal while he groaned his approval of the wonderful scent.

Opening her eyes, she looked down just in time to see his stiff tongue approach her sex and lick up her slit. Instantly her hips shot off the bed, trying to get his tongue to work its magic.

Once again Riddick wouldn't let her rush him. He put one hand on her pelvis to keep her hips flat and the other hand he gently spread her open. Riddick loved the erotic noises that Jack made as he pleasured her with his mouth. Moving his mouth up he sucked on her exposed clit.

Jack inhaled a sharp breath and held it for a few seconds as his tongue and lips worked her button. Since he wasn't allowing her to move her pussy up to his face more, she moved her hand down and slightly pushed his head closer to his task.

"Riddick!" she almost yelled. "Yes, please just a little more pressure," Jack said through her ecstasy haze.

His cock was rock solid and he knew there would be a spot on the bed from all of the pre-cum it was leaking. Adding a bit more pressure with every pass of his tongue, he swore her pearl was becoming harder. Quickly pushing two fingers into her and curling them up, he found her g-spot and rubbed it.

As soon as Riddick's fingers found her special spot, Jack's back arched and the best orgasm of her life rocketed through her body. Her mouth was open, but no words came out as tremors worked their way through her pussy and around his still working fingers.

When he felt her body start to relax against the bed again, he slipped his fingers out of her and put them into his mouth. Sucking all of her juice off he grinned at her, "God you taste so good," he said as he maneuvered himself between her trembling legs.

Jack's breasts heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. "Holy shit, Riddick," she said. "How do you do that?" she asked him as she reached up to cup his face.

Allowing her to pull him down for a kiss, he skillfully lined his cock up to her entrance and eased in slowly. Bracing himself up a push up position he started to slowly rock his hips down against her, pushing himself as deep as possible inside of her.

She broke the kiss and smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Jack," he whispered to her as he continued to move in and out of her in slow movements.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she nodded. "I love you," she repeated before moaning from him sucking on her collar bone.

Supporting some of his weight on his elbow next to Jack's shoulder, he reached the other hand down and cupped her ass as he started to pump into her a little faster. "I wanna hear you, baby," he told her, dipping his head down again and doing his best to capture her bouncing nipple in his mouth.

Between his thick long cock moving in and out of her, her right nipple brushing against his shoulder, his lips and teeth working her left nipple over and the pressure her clit felt every time he pressed his pelvis into her, she knew he was going to hear all sorts of sounds from her.

Moaning loudly, she placed her hand on his back and scratched lightly across his broad shoulders. Little gasp type noises escaped her every time he pushed himself in. The moans grew louder as she felt his ass flex against her heels when he filled her completely.

"Give it to me, Riddick. Please give me more," she begged and to her surprise he moved up onto his hands again.

"I'm not gonna last much longer, Jack," he told her as he stared into her eyes. "You gonna cum again for me?" he asked, licking his lips.

She nodded and used her own fingers to work her nipples. "God yes! I'll cum again," she said and gasped when he growled at the sight of her fingers. Her fingers tugged at her already sensitive nipples, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot straight to her pussy.

Riddick started to thrust into her harder; he made a few grunting noises as he did his best to hold his orgasm back until she was cumming with him. "Damn it, Jack, I'm gonna cum," he warned her, no longer able to hold off as his balls drew up towards his body.

Just as she heard his words and felt his cock move deeper she threw her head back against the pillow and screamed out his name.

Slowly he stopped his thrusting once his orgasm subsided. He looked down at her; she had her eyes closed and a small grin on her face. Leaning down he kissed her lips. "Ever told you I love making love to you?" he questioned as he reluctantly pulled out of her and collapsed onto his back next to her.

They both lay on their backs trying to catch their breaths. She turned her head and smiled at him. "You've told me you love fucking me, but very rarely do you say you love making love to me," she said wanting to see if he would catch her lie.

It only took a moment for him to hear her deception and reach over to pull her to him. "You are so going to get in trouble for lying," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Jack relaxed into his embrace and smiled. "Okay fine. You tell me a lot that you love making love to me, but it's still nice to hear you say it."

* * *

Over the next five or so hours Jack would doze off in Riddick's arms only to have him wake her so he could make love to her again. After a total of four more rounds of marvelous sex, Jack finally told him she really needed to sleep. With a look like a scolded puppy he agreed and they both slept peacefully.

At a little after noon Jack woke to the smell and sound of bacon frying in the kitchen. She stretched and groaned from the soreness of her body. Carefully she slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom and, after splashing some cool water on her face, she looked in the mirror. A week ago she had seen dark circles under her eyes, scratches on her face and a bite mark on her neck, but today she didn't see any of that. Instead she saw a small smile on chapped lips from all the kissing, and Riddick's love marks all over her shoulders and breasts.

Walking out of the bathroom she found her dirty clothes still on the floor along with his shirt. She wasn't surprised by the fact that his pants were missing. Jack smiled as she slipped his shirt on and smelled his scent on it. Stepping out into the living room area she was greeted by Cole, who she petted before looking over at Riddick.

"You keep cooking bacon with no shirt and one of these days you are going to burn your stomach," she said with a giggle.

Riddick turned to serve up their plates of food, shrugged, and smirked. "If I wear my shirt in the morning, then I can't see you wearing it," he said, winking at her.

Jack nodded in agreement as she walked over to him. "That makes sense," she said before kissing his lips. "Sleep well last night?"

Nodding, he sat down in one of the chairs and picked up his coffee cup. "Sure did, what about you?" he asked and drank from his cup.

"I did. I was pretty worn out from everything we did yesterday and last night," she blushed at the last night part.

He was pretty proud of himself that he helped her finally have a night with no nightmares. "Glad to hear it," he said and smiled at her. "Feel like having more fun today?" he asked and took a bite from his bacon.

She looked at him and smiled for a moment. "I don't know, I'm kind of sore!" she giggled as she started to eat the scrambled eggs, bacon and toast he had made.

Chuckling, he nodded. "Wish I could tell you that I'm sorry about that, but it would be a lie," leaning his elbows on the table, he laughed.

Laughing with him, she shook her head. "For that statement you better have something major planned for today," she told him, following it up with a wink.

"Since it's so beautiful here this time of year, I thought we could spend the day at the waterfall." Getting up to refill his cup of coffee, he continued, "Maybe train in the sunshine since it's still the rainy season back home; we can swim, have a picnic dinner there and lay out under the stars next to a fire."

Jack looked up from her half empty plate. "You really want to spend all day with me?" she asked, since she knew back home that they had a couple of hours where they did their own thing apart from each other.

Riddick nodded and looked at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I want to spend my day with you?" he asked, a little confused by her reaction to his thoughts.

Shrugging, she took another bite of her toast. "No reason, I'm just kind of surprised that you planned our day already," she told him.

"Well, you know we can do all of it or none of it. It's up to you too," he smiled and finished off his eggs.

Still looking at him, she smiled, "I want to do all of it and maybe more."

Wiggling his eyebrow at her, he winked, "Sounds good."

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen and taking a quick shower together, Jack and Riddick walked with Cole through the woods. Riddick was carrying a bag that had bottles of water in it, while Jack had towels and a blanket.

Getting to the open field, Riddick let Cole off his chain so the dog could do some exploring.

Jack laughed as Cole wanted to go in three different directions at the same time. "Do you think he'll like to swim if I put him in the water with me?" she asked Riddick as they both walked closer to the water.

Riddick shrugged. "He loves to splash and roll in mud puddles, so I don't see why he wouldn't want to swim in a deeper puddle," he jokingly remarked.

Laughing together, they put their stuff down as Jack called Cole because he was going near the woods. Jack smiled as Cole came running quickly towards her before stopping to sniff something else.

It wasn't long before Jack and Riddick started to do what they called training. Training involved stretching, running and hand to hand combat since they didn't have their bantos rods. They both had fallen in love with the sticks a long time ago and thought it was a nice way to change up their practice routine.

Three hours after their training began it ended, as Riddick swept his leg under Jack's and she fell to her back in the grass. Cole was happily sleeping in the sun at the very end of his chain.

Lying there panting, Jack held up her hands as Riddick approached her. "I'm done. I surrender and forfeit," she said, out of breath.

Riddick chuckled and laid down next to her. He too was out of breath as he spoke, "Admit that I kicked your ass today."

Jack huffed followed by a small laugh. "I don't remember you touching my ass," she stated while looking at him.

He returned the smile as he leaned on his elbow, laying on his side. "Fine! I'll let it slide this time, but next time I will do a lot of ass touching," he said and rolled onto his back. "And I'll make sure to leave it sore so that you remember it every time you sit down."

She laughed at his words and swiftly moved so that she was straddling his hips. "You wouldn't ever hurt me like that," she reminded him as she leaned down to kiss him.

Letting her kiss him, he tucked his hands behind his head and smiled up at her. "That's what you think," he winked at her and then hissed as Jack pushed herself down against his package.

"Say you wouldn't hurt me on purpose," she said as she ground her crotch against his again.

Groaning, Riddick moved his hands to her hips. "And if I don't say it?" he questioned, feeling her heat transferring through both sets of clothes and directly into his hardening shaft.

Jack bit her lip as she rotated her hips a few more times, mimicking the way she moved when she rode him. "If you don't, I won't let you make love to me again out here in the open."

Riddick raised an eyebrow and gripped her hips a little tighter. "That's what you think," he repeated his words from earlier as he quickly rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Loosely pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he moved the other hand under her shirt and cupped a bra covered breast. "Really gonna turn me down, baby?" he asked as he gently massaged a heavy breast; his thumb grazing over her soft nipple, causing it to become hard.

Licking her lips, she nodded. "I'll turn you down if it means I get you to say what I want you to say." Her words were followed by a loud moan as Riddick's fingers pinched her now pointed nipple through her bra.

"Turn me down, Jack," he dared her. Leaning down he laid soft kisses on her neck, growling as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her smooth skin. "You can't tell me you don't want when I'm offering, Jack," he said quietly into her ear. "I can smell your desire," he told her before licking a trail from her ear to her jaw; tasting the salty sweat as he went.

The way Riddick lay on top of her, Jack could feel his erection between their bodies. "I can't turn you down and you know it," she said as she tried to push her pelvis up against his.

Riddick captured her lips in a breath taking kiss that lasted for at least ten beats of her heart. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers as he rocked his hips, wanting to feel the friction of his cargos against himself. "Then say it. Tell me you want me to take you right here, baby," he said and smirked, hearing her moan.

"I need you to take me, Riddick. I need you to make love to me out here in the sunlight." She spoke fast as she got her hands loose from his grasp and worked at getting his shirt off his body.

He chuckled and allowed her to take his shirt off. Not saying another word, he sat back onto his knees and helped her sit up. Reaching down he got a hold of the hem of her shirt and lifted it up; licking his lips he saw her stiff nipples peeking through her bra. "We are getting you more of this type of bra," he said as he quickly worked at unbuttoning her jeans. "Your breasts always look so much bigger in this one!"

She giggled and started to undo his pants as well "But they are very expensive," she stated quietly before reaching into his pants and grasping his hard cock.

Groaning, he leaned closer to her, "Don't care. I'll buy you the whole damn store." As he pushed her pants down his lips were mating with hers. He pulled away and looked at the skin his hands were touching. "Think you forgot to put something on," he grinned since he found it so erotic when she didn't wear any panties under her pants.

With her pants around her knees Jack did her best to stand up. "I figured they were going to be coming off anyway, so why bother?" she asked and then held her breath as she felt Riddick's hot breath against her curly, soft pubic hair.

"Yeah, why bother?" he mimicked as he inhaled her arousal scent. "God you smell so fucking good, Jack." He reached around her and cupped a butt cheek in each hand as he laid feathery kisses leading from her belly button down into her hair.

Jack ran a hand over Riddick's head. Yesterday the thoughts of someone seeing them naked kind of scared her, but today it seemed to do something else to her. "Riddick," she moaned as she felt his fingers slide along the length of her lower lips. Placing her hands on his shoulders she carefully stepped out of her jeans, which erupted a frustrated groan from her lover.

"I was just about to taste you and you move away," he said as if he was scolding her for doing so. Standing up, he slipped his pants and boots off. Just as he was about to tell her to spread the blanket out he was gently hit in the stomach with her bra and saw Jack start to casually walk into the shallow part of the water. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, and focused his attention on the way her hips and ass swayed in a sexy manner as she walked slowly.

When she was about knee deep in the water, Jack turned to him and smiled seductively. "You told me yesterday there were two ways to have sex in water without drowning. Show me the other way," she commanded; dropping her eyes to his large erection, she licked her lips.

Riddick stepped ankle deep into the water before he motioned with one finger for her to come to him. Raising an eyebrow at her movements, he grinned as she slowly sank to her knees and started to crawl through the water towards him. "What has gotten into you, baby?" he questioned as he sank to his own knees.

Jack loved how playful they had become over the last few months and she figured that they might never get a chance to come back to this wonderful place. So with that thought in mind, she decided to thank Riddick for bringing her there the best way she knew how: turning him on.

As she crawled close enough to him, he reached his hand out and moved her hair away from her face. Jack moved from being on all fours to just her knees as she got in front of him. Lifting her wet hands up she placed them on his shoulders before leaning in to kiss him. The water from her hands rolled down Riddick's chest and back, glittering in the warm rays from the sun.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled Jack tight against him. "I don't think you know how sexy you are, Jack," he told her as his lips moved to her throat. "So damn gorgeous."

She moaned as he lips sucked and teased her throat and neck. "Do I turn you on, Riddick?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

Riddick moved his hips, making his engorged dick rub against her stomach. "Answer your question?" he asked, as he moved them so that she was lying on her back in the shallow water.

Licking her lips, she looked up at him as he moved to gain access between her legs. "Is that going to help me stay afloat?" she asked and giggled when he smirked down at her.

Placing himself between her legs, he smirked at her question. "Trust me, it's going to help you do a lot of things," he said as he quickly rubbed the tip of his erection against her folds and growled as her legs wrapped around his waist and helped ease him fully into her. "God you're needy," he commented. Before she could respond, he started his slow yet satisfying movements into her.

Jack reached up to cup his face. As she pulled his head down closer to her, she spoke to him, "Please go faster, baby. Please!" She was begging him, wanting him to give her the release she had thought about all morning.

Shaking his head, he nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. "Not yet, I want it to last," he told her before kissing her with a passionate force that caused them both to moan.

With each thrust of Riddick's hips the warm water splashed against the shoreline and rocks around them. Jack's hips and legs were completely submerged in water, but Riddick's ass was mostly above it when he would pull partially out of her body. Bringing his head up he watched as water moved across Jack's bouncing breasts, he knew if he wanted to play with them he would get a face full of water. As best as he could he swept one hand under Jack's body bringing her up into an arched position; bending down he captured a stiff peak with his lips, sucking and nibbling as if his life depended on it.

Bracing herself up on one elbow, her other hand went to the back of Riddick's neck. "Fuck, Riddick! Yes, use your teeth," she said since he long ago told her to tell him anything she wanted. As a jolt of pleasure cruised through her nipple and directly to her heated core Jack's nails traced his shoulder blade as she came with a loud cry.

Riddick let go of her nipple and arched his own body down as her walls tightened in a vice like grip and forced his own orgasm to race through his body. He did his best to thrust a few times more until his balls were emptied deep within Jack.

Dropping his head down, he meant to rest his head against hers, but Jack decided a kiss was in order instead. "God that felt amazing," she told him when he finally broke their kiss so they could catch their breaths.

He nodded as he slowly pulled out of her moving to lie on his back in the water. "I think amazing is an understatement," he suggested, as he smirked and closed his eyes behind his goggles.

"How about amazingly perfect," she whispered while moving his arm so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Much better," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and relaxed with her in the warmth from the sun.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I'm bored, so I thought I would be to nice and update a day early! I do have sad news though. There are a total of 34 chapters and one Epilogue to this story. So that means only two posts left. I'm excited and sad about that. But I do hope everyone enjoys the final postings!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

**

* * *

**

The next evening Jack and Riddick cooked a late dinner inside the cabin, but brought their food out by the fire to eat under the large full moon. In the darkness around them fireflies flickered on and off as if trying to mimic the crackling sparks of the fire; off in the distance an owl did its nightly call before flapping its long wings flying off after food.

Sitting with her legs crossed in front of her, Jack sat her plate on her lap. "Do you think your friend might let us come here again some time?" she finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Swallowing the piece of steak he had been chewing, Riddick nodded. "I don't see why not. As long as we leave the place neat and clean like we found it, he shouldn't care," he paused to drink his beer. "You really like it here, don't you?" he asked before taking a bite from the seasoned rice Jack had made.

Jack smiled while she nodded. "Yeah, it's really relaxing. It reminds me of how I felt when we first moved into our house," she told him and gently elbowed his arm. "Except here we had the wonderful sex taking place the first day we moved in," she giggled as Riddick laughed with her.

"I'm thinking we have to see about coming back here for a vacation at least once a year. It was nice coming here to the sunshine and heat while Urizane is in the gloomy rainy season as we speak." His words were ended as Cole stood up from the grass and growled towards the woods behind the cabin.

Not being able to see into the darkness like Riddick could, Jack looked at him and noticed he was taking interest into what Cole had seen. "What is it?" she whispered.

Reaching his hand out, Riddick stroked Cole's fur. "Looks like a rabbit," he said and rewarded Cole with a small piece of steak. "Good boy."

Jack didn't respond as she went back to finishing her meal. However, a few moments later she did speak, "Did your friend ever tell you if there's a story behind the waterfall?"

"Like what kind of story?" Riddick asked with his mouth partially full.

"You know, like a background story about how the waterfall came to be so beautiful. The area around it is well taken care of, so it must be something special about it, right?" she said before taking a drink from her own beer.

Riddick nodded in understanding. "I know that the waterfall is called Beginning Falls."

Setting her plate down on the ground in front of her, she looked at him. "That's kind of an odd name for it since it is at the end of a river," she said and thought for a moment. "Although, there is that small stream that runs off into the woods," she mentioned, thinking out loud.

Putting his empty plate down, he smirked. "Thought I was telling this story," he remarked and chuckled at the sight of Jack smiling almost innocently at him. "People long ago named it Beginning Falls because they say if someone spends enough time in the water a new beginning will develop for that person."

Jack watched as the shadows from the fire danced across Riddick's strong facial features. "What kind of new beginning?" she asked before she scooted over, closing the distance between them.

"I'm not sure," Riddick stated as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer. "And I'm not sure how much time is enough time either."

That caused Jack to laugh and hug him. "How did you know that was going to be my next question?" she asked, finally looking up at him again.

Riddick smirked down at her. "Because I've known you long enough to know how your mind works," he told her, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Ending the sensual kiss, Jack smiled. "Just so you know, if the story is true I want my new beginning to involve you," she giggled quietly, knowing that that made her sound like a love sick teenager.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Jack," he whispered against her lips. "The exact same thing," he repeated as he pulled her backwards onto the blanket with him, their kiss never breaking.

* * *

After three wonderful nights and four fabulously warm days they flew back to their chilly rain soaked home.

As Riddick drove them down the road that led to their home Jack pointed Mr. Kellogg's house as they approached it. "Look, that must be the new owners," she said, looking at the man and very pregnant woman standing on the front porch of the house.

Riddick smirked, "Wow, Mr. Kellogg must have been right, she definitely looks like she's carrying a couple kids."

The man and woman raised their hands in a wave as Riddick and Jack passed by. Riddick returned the gesture; he learned long ago that everyone on Urizane was polite when it came to greeting people as they drove past.

Jack looked at Riddick. "I should probably bake them a welcome to the neighborhood cake and take it over to them," she told him as they pulled into their own driveway.

"That's a great way to check out the new people," he said seriously. He didn't blame her for wanting to meet everyone that lived near them; after all, it turns out you can't trust just anyone.

"Maybe if I sweeten them up with a fresh shortcake they won't turn out to be mercs," she giggled with a shrug.

Laughing with her, he nodded. "In that case you might want to throw in some glazed orange slices too, that will really sweeten them up," he added to her thought.

Stopping the truck near the barn, Riddick opened his door. "I wanna check on the horses before we head up to the house," he told Jack and shut his door as Jack and Cole got out on the other side.

"They know you're here," she said with a big grin. "Listen to them in there." Inside, the horses were neighing and stomping their hooves on the straw covered cement floor.

Riddick opened the barn; he had told Mr. Kellogg's son that they would be back today so he didn't need to worry about letting the horses out. "Boys, we're back," he called out, stepping closer to the stall doors. The oldest horse did his best to reach his long neck out as far as he could, trying to get Riddick's attention. "Looks like you two missed me," he laughed as the other horse huffed in Riddick's direction.

Jack helped Riddick by opening the doors that would let the horses move from their stalls out into the pasture. "I don't think you are going to make it to the house any time soon," Jack said with a laugh.

Both horses were following Riddick, sniffing at his pockets and hands to find any treats he was possibly hiding. Smiling, he turned in her direction. "Don't think so either, but that's alright with me," he said since he had missed spending time with his working pets.

_When Connor first came around, Riddick offered to sell everything and move someplace far away. I know he would do that for me in a heart beat, but I truly believe we would be bringing his sons with us, _Jack laughed as she thought the last part. _Who ever thought that Richard B. Riddick, escaped convict and murder, would find so much joy in a farm, a woman that loves him, two horses and a dog? _Jack silently questioned as she continued to watch Riddick interact with the horses and Cole.

* * *

It had now been five months since Connor Ford lost the battle of sticking his nose into Riddick and Jack's life and since the short vacation to the Beginning Falls.

Jack sat on the back steps of the house as she looked up to the almost setting sun. "Come on, baby!" she called out to Riddick. "The show will be starting soon," she said, turning to look back into the kitchen where Riddick was walking towards the door.

"Don't rush me," he said with a grin while he held his hand to help her up off the steps. "I had to make sure we had enough drinks and food to last us until the meteor shower is through."

Holding Riddick's free hand, they walked to the blanket that had been spread out near the garden area. "They say this year the meteors will look like fireworks going off, because there will be so many of them," she told him as she sat down on the blanket.

He smiled down at her while he sat the picnic basket down and found his spot next to the love of his life. "Hun, they say that every year," he reminded her and started to pull out sandwiches, chips, fruit, veggies and drinks from inside the basket.

"Wow, you really do plan on being out here all night don't you?" Jack giggled.

Riddick chuckled, "I figure this is a once a year happening. So I don't plan to go inside before it's over."

It was Jack's turn to remind Riddick of something. "You say that every year and every year we are inside before it's over," she told him as she fed him a grape.

Chewing the grape, he smirked. "This year is different. This year I've got a wonderful woman by my side to watch it with me," he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Allowing him to kiss her, she pulled back when they were done. "But I've been with you every year we've watched them," she said, a little confused.

"Yeah, but all those other years you were just my roommate and best friend," he told her and could already start to see the flicker of understanding in her eyes. "This time you are my best friend and girl friend," he ended his sentence with a wink.

She watched him take a bite of his sandwich. "Which means this year we get to make out, right?" she giggled as he looked in her direction and raised his eyebrow. "Or maybe we can skip the making out and just go straight to the sex?"

Grinning at her, he nodded his head. "If we go straight to the sex, you'll see millions of stars tonight," he stated, leaning over to kiss her neck a little. "And those millions of stars will be produced by me before the real meteor shower begins," he growled playfully into her ear.

"Promises, promises!" she giggled when he pulled away with a pretend hurt look on his face. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? I'm sorry," she said with another giggle.

Shaking his head, Riddick gently tossed a grape at her only to have it bounce off her shoulder and Cole to snatch it up and run. "You little thief!" he yelled out after the dog.

Jack looked over her shoulder at Cole who was almost full size even though he was a few weeks shy of his first birthday. "He might be big, but he's still quiet and fast when he wants to be," she said as she looked at Cole's large paws that were now holding a stick he was chewing on.

Just then the song that was playing from the radio in the kitchen ended and the older man's deep voice piped in over the airwaves. "That was Adele's: Rolling in the Deep. Next up we will be playing a song by Katy Perry titled: Firework. Thought this oldie but goodie would be a great way to kick off the all night commercial free broadcast here on URZN Golden Oldies. Enjoy the fireworks in the sky, ladies and gentlemen." As the voice cut out the song started:

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,**  
**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

Jack listened to the lyrics as she started to eat her sandwich. Before she knew what was happening, flashbacks from her past started to play out in her head, as if the bits and pieces of her life were now a movie.

_Running as fast as she could, away from a group of men who had been harassing her, she turned onto another street with more people on it. She knew her hair, skin and clothes were filthy, but that didn't seem to stop the men from wanting to hurt a girl who was alone. Following a woman into a run down laundrymat, Jack made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew what she had to do. Taking her backpack off her shoulders, she rummaged inside until she found the small pair of scissors._

"Jack," Riddick said as he noticed she was staring down at the sandwich in her hands. "You okay, baby?" he asked since he had asked her something a moment ago and she hadn't answered him.

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin**  
**Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

_"You will not cry! That shows them you are weak," she scolded herself out loud as she chopped her hair off as short as she could manage it. "Don't cry!" she commanded as her chin started to tremble and she watched her hair fall to the floor._

Riddick noticed her chin trembling and that worried him; quickly placing his paper plate on the blanket, he moved his arm around Jack and pulled her closer to him. "Talk to me, baby," he whispered to her. "What's going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**  
**Six feet under scream, but no one seems to hear a thing**

_Her mind shifted to the planet where she first met Riddick. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry," she chanted in her head over and over again as everyone looked at her, some stunned, one angry and one impressed. "I…I just thought it would be better if people took me for a guy. Thought they might leave me alone. They're always messing with me," she said in a shaky voice. Sitting down on the ground she hugged her knees to her chest, "I'm sorry."_

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you?**  
**'Cause there's a spark in you**

**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine**  
**Just own the night like the Fourth of July**

Riddick saw the tears start to roll down her cheeks so he pulled her as close to his body as he could. "Jack, please tell me what's wrong. You were so happy and now you're crying, I don't understand," he told her and felt her finally circle his body with her arms.

**You don't have to feel like a waste of space**  
**You're original, cannot be replaced**

"I'm sorry I said that I hated you and never wanted to see you again," Jack said as she cried into his chest.

It took him a moment but finally it dawned on him that she was talking about the day that he left her with Imam on New Mecca. "It's okay, baby. I forgave you a long time ago," he said quietly before kissing the top of her head.

**If you only knew what the future holds**  
**After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

Jack looked up into his eyes; above them meteors were already shooting across the sky. "If I would have known you were going to be nice enough to come get me when Imam was sick, I would never have said such hurtful things to you." Her voice cracked as she tried to calm herself. "You were the first guy who didn't try to hurt me; instead you saved me more than once; I should have known that you wouldn't leave me all alone," she said, hugging him again.

**Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed**  
**So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**  
**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow**  
**And when it's time you know**

"From the moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you," he said and chuckled quietly. "Besides the fact that you were a girl pretending to be a guy!" he smirked as Jack gave a small laugh. "I just want you to be happy, Jack. Don't think about what happened before you met me, only think about the good things," he said as his hand slipped from her waist to her stomach. "And think about the good things to come."

Smiling, she looked up at him. "I'm pregnant, Riddick, we're going to have a baby," she told him happily like she had almost everyday since they found out almost four and a half months ago.

Still rubbing a protective hand over her small round five months along belly he kissed her hair. "I know, Jack," he said, finally glancing up at the sky above them that was filled with hundreds of shooting stars. "The future is going to be great," pausing, he smiled down at her, "just like the last ten years."

She smiled back. "When you were on the Hunter-Gratzner, did you think you would end up with this kind of fresh start with your life?" she asked as she made a slight gesture to herself and to their surroundings.

Riddick shrugged a little, "I had no idea this was in store for me. No idea at all, hun," he stated, handing her a bottle of water from the basket.

With a slight giggle, Jack took the water. "I knew. Not about where we would live or our baby, but I knew you were going to be in my life for a very long time."

Leaning down, he kissed her cheek before he spoke, "And like I told you when I picked you up from New Mecca: you're stuck with me."

**'Cause baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**  
**Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"**  
**As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework**  
**Come on, let your colors burst**  
**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**  
**You're gonna leave 'em all falling down oh oh**

As the song came to an end, Jack let Riddick hold her as they quietly watched the show that was taking place far above them. During previous years, Jack would be making wish on top of wish, hoping that someday she would get the love that she knew she deserved. This year she only made one: for her and Riddick to be able to be give their child the life they had to wait so long to get. That wish was followed by many thanks for giving her the life and love she always dreamed of.

**Boom, boom, boom**  
**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**  
**It's always been inside of you, you, you**  
**And now it's time to let it through-ooh-ooh**

* * *

_****Sadly I don't own the great song, Firework, by Katy Perry****_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogue To Be Posted Soon…**

_**This is the last chapter of this story. *wipes away a tear* I will post the epilogue as soon as my Beta has a chance to look at it.**_


	35. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

**

* * *

**

"Remind me again why I'm moving the furniture away from the middle of the room," Riddick mumbled as he pushed the recliner back towards the living room wall.

Jack rubbed her large belly. "Because we need room to move. Now stop yapping and move the coffee table, please," she said with a sweet smile before slipping the grape sucker back into her mouth.

He smirked, picked up the empty coffee table and laid it upside down on the couch. Once that was done he looked back at Jack, who was staring out the window. "Do you know how beautiful and sexy you look carrying our child?"

Turning her attention back to Riddick, she smiled, "Yes! You have told me that every day for the last nine months." She giggled and spoke again, "Now stop trying to change the subject."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Fine, now what are we doing?" he asked as he stepped into the center of the room that now only had a rug to occupy the space.

Jack waddled to the radio on the entertainment center and turned on some soft music. "We are going to dance," she said as she turned back and made her way to him.

Crossing his arms over his chest he gave her his stubborn look. "I don't dance," he stated and kept the look up as she stood directly in front of him.

"Yes, you do," she told him with a smile. Uncrossing his arms for him she placed his hands on her waist before putting her hands on his shoulders. Since the baby had dropped down within the last week her belly seemed larger than normal; it didn't take much for their bellies to be pressed together. "I saw this on a movie called 'Dirty Dancing'."

Riddick smirked. "Isn't that the porn where the woman…" he started to say when he was interrupted.

Jack gasped and poked his chest. "It's not a porn, Riddick," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

He laughed quietly, loving that after all of these years he could still tease her. Kissing her lips he took her hand in his, slowly and gently he spun her around once. "I was only kidding, baby."

"Thought you said you don't dance?" she questioned when he pulled her back to him.

He kissed her grape flavored lips again, "What I meant to say is that I don't dance often enough with you."

Jack shook her head, "Not buying it." Giggling, she was slowly spun again, but this time when their bellies gently touched Jack's eyes lit up in surprise.

Riddick's smirk drained from his face when he witnessed the look come over her beautiful and young features. "What's wrong, Jack?" he asked placing his hands over hers on her belly.

"I'm not sure, I just felt a sharp pain." Her words were calm and quiet as her eyes stayed locked with Riddick's.

Nodding, he let go of her belly and moved over to the couch. "Okay, let's get you sitting down." He was about to tell her that dancing at nine months along might not have been such a good idea when he heard her gasp behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the love of his life he followed her eyes down and groaned seeing the puddle forming at her bare feet.

"Riddick," she said, this time her voice was urgent. "My water just broke." Jack's eyes finally left the floor and looked up at him as he stood there with a shocked look on his face.

After another moment of looking at Jack's feet he looked up and nodded. "I can see that, baby," he said, smiling at her. "Looks like we officially get to meet our baby today." Riddick was already moving over to Jack. "Let's have you sit over here while I clean that up real quick," he very calmly suggested as he helped her move to a kitchen chair.

Jack sat down where Riddick wanted her to sit at. "We need to call Dr. Weeks and tell her the baby is coming," she said, watching him move quickly with a towel to clean up the floor.

"I'll do that from upstairs while we are getting you changed and grabbing your bag," he told her while cleaning the mess. "Don't want Cole to get into this; you know him he will find something to drag through it." Riddick smirked at Jack as he went to put the towel in the downstairs bathroom.

When Riddick came back out, Jack was just starting to stand up. "I really think we should hurry, Riddick," she said as he came over to help her up the stairs.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs Jack grabbed for her stomach and groaned. "Oh God," she cried out as her first major contraction hit her.

Riddick frowned as he put his arm around her and hooked his hand under her arm on the other side. "I'm sorry it hurts," he whispered against the top of her head since she was leaning against him.

"Can we please hurry?" Jack asked as they started to walk down the hallway again.

"We will go as fast as we can, baby," Riddick said as he helped her sit on the bed before he started getting her some dry clothes to put on.

* * *

Eleven hours later Jack screamed and squeezed Riddick's hand as another harsh contraction racked through her body.

"Gotta breathe, baby," Riddick said, trying to remind her of what the doctor told her to do. "You are doing so good, Jack. So good," he whispered.

Jack looked over at him as the nurse put a cool cloth on her forehead. "You try to breathe as you are being ripped apart from the inside out," she said as she exhaled through clenched teeth.

Riddick smirked at her and spoke quietly, "I sure hope our little one doesn't get your mean looks. If he or she does, I'm moving out to the barn with the horses."

Glaring at him for a moment more she ended up smiling, "I love you so much, hun."

He nodded and kissed her lips, "I know and I love you too, Jack."

The female doctor came back into the room. "I'm going to check you again to see if you are fully dilated," she said as she moved the sheet covering Jack's legs up to her knees. After a moment she smiled at Jack. "You are all set. On the next contraction I want you to bear down and push," she told Jack as she positioned Jack's legs in the stirrups.

Riddick grinned. "This is it, Jack. We will see what we created in a few minutes," he said as he stood next to her and held her hand.

Jack didn't say anything since another contraction was coming on quickly. Jack followed the doctor's directions, taking in a deep breath she held it as she pushed hard.

"One, two, three, four," Riddick counted quietly to Jack. "Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Relax!" he watched Jack lay her head back down and breathe.

"The baby is right there, Jack; I can see the head. I need you to push again," Dr. Weeks said as she looked up at the mother to be.

Jack did her best to push three more times before she shook her head, "I can't push anymore. I'm too tired," she panted as she looked up at Riddick.

Riddick leaned down and putting his arm behind her shoulders he helped her sit up a little more. "You can do this, Jack," he whispered into her ear. "You are the strongest and bravest woman I've ever met. Just a couple more pushes and our baby will be here with us."

The doctor looked up again, "Jack, you have to push."

With another deep breath taken into her lungs, Jack put her chin on her chest and started to push with all of her might. Riddick counted again, when he reached ten, he smiled. "The head's out, baby. Our kid doesn't have any hair," he chuckled happily.

Jack let out a small laugh before she breathed in again and pushed one last time.

After carrying the child in her body for 283 days, since the baby insisted on staying in for three extra days and being in labor for a little over twelve hours, the twenty three inch, nine pound, ten ounce baby made its first appearance into the world.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said cheerfully as she held the baby up for Riddick and Jack to see.

Jack gasped and felt Riddick's grip on her hand tighten slightly. "Oh my God, a boy!" she said as happy tears started to fall from her tired eyes.

"A boy," Riddick repeated quietly as he leaned down to kiss Jack's lips. "We have a baby boy," he said to her with a huge grin on his face.

Dr. Weeks got Riddick's attention and offered him a pair of scissors. As soon as Riddick cut the umbilical cord the doctor handed the crying baby to a nurse who was there to clean him up. Riddick had his head leaning against Jack's as he said wonderful things to her. It was then that one of the nurses gasped and called the doctor over.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked loudly as she seen the doctor quickly move over to where her new son lay. "What's going on?" her voice was starting to fill with worry and concern.

Riddick shook his head and tried to smile, "I'm sure everything is fine, baby." He let go of her hand and walked to where the two nurses and the doctor were standing around his son.

At first all Riddick could see was the baby's feet that were moving slightly. "He's got ten toes, Jack," he told her and grinned as his eyes scanned up towards the baby's midsection. "Definitely my boy," he said still grinning at Jack.

Jack gasped, "Riddick!" she almost squealed in embarrassment that he would make such a comment in front of people.

He chuckled and was finally able to see the baby's fingers. The little fists opened and closed as the baby squirmed and cried. "Ten fingers," he mentioned.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Jack finally questioned, not understanding why the nurse gasped and called the doctor over if the baby was okay.

Riddick moved his eyes up to the baby's chin. "He's got my chin," he said. "Your pouty lips and my big nose," he chuckled while he glanced back to Jack. He quickly turned his attention back to the baby. "And…" he started to comment on his son's eyes, but stopped when he heard the nurse speak.

The nurse who had taken the baby as soon as it was born looked at the doctor and finally whispered, "Look at his eyes. What's wrong with them?"

The doctor had a small light and was shining it into the baby's eyes. "I think they are sh…"

"Perfect," Riddick stated, cutting the doctor off. "Let me hold him," he spoke in a tone that might have been considered demanding.

The nurse looked at the doctor who nodded her approval, picking up the now diapered and blanketed baby, she handed him to Riddick. As the baby finally stopped crying and looked up at his daddy for the very first time, Riddick was looking right back. With a smile forming on his lips, Riddick whispered one word, "Beautiful!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**I loved writing this couple so much that I've decided to do a sequel. I want to get a few chapters written before I start to post it though. That way you lovely readers don't have to wait weeks or months for an update! I hope everyone that enjoyed this story will come back for the next one! Thank you again for the all of the wonderful feedback.**_


	36. Sequel Update

I wanted to give a little update. I'm still writing the sequel to this story. But sadly I'm actually going in for back surgery on July 25th. I would hate to start posting the next section of this story and leave you guys hanging for several weeks or longer.

So I have chosen to not start posting the sequel until I'm back from the surgery. So hopefully the first week of August I'll be able to give you the first chapter.

I thank you all again for the feedback on A Fresh Start and I hope to see your thoughts and feedback on Only The Beginning, when I'm able to start posting it!


End file.
